Dinge, von denen ich nichts wusste
by Lucie-26
Summary: Als Snapes Sohn nach Hogwarts kommt, entdeckt Harry Geheimnisse seines Zaubertrankmeisters, die er sich nie hätte vorstellen können und Snape erfährt ebenfalls ein paar Dinge über Harry. Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Warnung: SV, Erwähnung
1. Chapter 1

Eine Übersetzung von mir aus dem Englischen. Die Figuren gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Die Originalstory "Things I never knew" gehört youcantseeus und ist im Original hier auf nachlesbar. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch auch und ihr zeigt das durch ein paar Reviews, um die Arbeit der Autorin anzuerkennen.

Viel Spaß!

Als Snapes Sohn nach Hogwarts kommt, entdeckt Harry Geheimnisse seines Zaubertrankmeisters, die er sich nie hätte vorstellen können und Snape erfährt ebenfalls ein paar Dinge über Harry. Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Warnung vor: SV, Erwähnung von Kindesmisshandlung, Inzest und Vergewaltigung. Später auch slash.

Kapitel 1: Was ich verdiene

Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 und runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Zeitung auf seinem Schoß. Er war wirklich dankbar, dass seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin gegangen waren, um am Pool von Freunden zu faulenzen, so dass Harry seine Zeitung in relativem Frieden lesen konnte. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet in sein Zimmer eingesperrt zu werden, als die Dursleys ankündigten auszugehen, doch stattdessen hatte seine Tante Petunia ihm eine lange Liste von Hausarbeiten zum Erledigen gegeben, wobei sie boshaft kommentierte, dass es eine Schande sei, diesen herrlichen Sommertag mit Hausarbeit zu verbringen.

Harry hatte gewiss weniger sommerliches Gefühl, als er die heutige Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten las.

**Weiterer Todesserangriff hinterlässt zwei Tote**

_Das Haus Richard Summers, 36, - ein angesehener muggelstämmiger Zauberer und seiner Frau, Gina Summers, 35 – ebenfalls muggelstämmig, war letzte Nacht vermutlich Ziel eines weiteren Todesserangriffs. Mrs. Summers und ihr drei Jahre alter Sohn Bryon kamen beide ums Leben. Mr. Summers war nicht zu Hause, da er zu dieser Zeit die acht Jahre alte Tochter, Eliza, bei Freunden abholte. _

Harry hörte auf zu lesen. „_Großartig_", dachte er matt. _„Zwei Tote mehr, dank Voldemort. Weil ich Voldemort nicht aufhalten konnte." _

Harry konnte es nicht über sich bringen die gesamten grausigen Details über den Mord an den Summers zu lesen. Er wusste ohnehin, was dort stehen würde. Dieselbe Story hatte er seit Beginn des Sommers über ein halbes Dutzend Mal gelesen. Immer dieselbe Story, nur die Namen waren verschieden. Einige bedauernswerte Muggel oder Muggelgeborene wurden gefoltert, vergewaltigt, getötet von Todessern, das Dunkle Mal leuchtete am Himmel darüber. Es gab wenige – wenn überhaupt – Hinweise für die Identitäten der Verantwortlichen. Offensichtlich waren Voldemorts Lakaien ziemlich gut im Spuren verwischen.

„_Wie konnte ich im letzten Sommer noch Neuigkeiten von Voldemort haben wollen?" _Harry hatte angenommen, dass Neuigkeiten auch Handlung nach sich ziehen würde, dass sie herausfinden könnten, wer diese Todesser wären und dass dann irgendjemand – das Ministerium, Dumbledore, _irgendjemand_, in der Lage sein würde, sich um Voldemort zu kümmern. _„Doch ich bin der einzige, der sich um Voldemort kümmern kann", _dachte Harry bitter_, „ein verdammter Teenager. Ein dummer kleiner Junge, der es liebt den Helden zu spielen. Wenn ich meinen Job tun würde, wären diese Frau und ihr Sohn letzte Nacht nicht gestorben."_

Harry atmete tief durch und blätterte die Seite um, um nach weiteren Artikeln, die im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort stehen könnten, zu suchen. An einem blieb sein Blick sofort hängen.

**Lucius Malfoy aus Azkaban geflohen**

_Lucius Malfoy, 41, entkam letzten Freitag aus Azkaban. Malfoy, der seine Verhandlung aufgrund verschiedener Anklagepunkte erwartete, sein Leben als Todesser eingeschlossen, war weithin dafür bekannt, zahlreiche Kontakte zu Zaubereiministerien in ganz Europa zu haben. Es ist anzunehmen, dass ihm einer dieser Kontakte half, dem berüchtigten, gut bewachten Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Malfoy gilt als höchstgefährlich und ihm sollte sich unter keinen Umständen genähert werden_

Harry stoppte. _„Nun, happy birthday für mich",_ dachte er bitter. _„Zwei Morde mehr, die nur ich hätte verhindern können und Voldemort erhält seinen sadistischsten Diener zurück. Tolle Art, sechzehn zu werden." _Harry legte die Zeitung weg und sah hinunter auf seine Arme, die selbst im späten Juli von seinem roten Rollkragenpullover bedeckt waren. Langsam rollte er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und sah seinen Unterarm, der von Schnitten durchsetzt war, halb in Abscheu, halb in Verlangen an.

Sollte er es wieder tun? Würde der physische Schmerz diesen furchtbaren, dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen vertreiben? Es hatte die anderen Male gewirkt, wenigstens etwas, aber es war niemals stark genug. _„Nein! Ich werde es nich tun! Ich brauche es nicht. Ich bin stärker als das."_

Harry blinzelte seine Tränen fort und sah entschlossen zurück zu der Zeitung. Er überflog den Rest des Artikels über Malfoy, bis er kurz vor dem Ende war. „_Der Gefängnisausbruch ist erst der zweite, seit das Gefängnis Azkaban 1970 eröffnet wurde, die __erste Flucht gelang dem berüchtigten Mörder Sirius Black, der noch immer auf freiem Fuß ist"_, las Harry für sich.

„_Sirius …"_

Harry warf die Zeitung weg von sich. Sirius. Das war das Schlimmste. Das war es, das Harry nachts vom Schlafen abhielt. Es war nicht nur seine Unfähigkeit, seinen Job zu erfüllen, die einige Leute das Leben kostete, in beinahe jeder Woche, nein er war auch direkt verantwortlich für den Tod der einzigen Person, die jemals versucht hatte ihm ein Elternteil zu sein.

Er hatte versucht Dumbledore die Schuld zu geben – und tatsächlich, einiges an Schuld lag wahrscheinlich wirklich bei dem alten Kauz. _„Wenn ich nur alle Tatsachen gekannt hätte …" _Harry war noch immer ziemlich ärgerlich auf den Schulleiter, den er einst für unfehlbar, unbesiegbar und vollkommen vertrauenswürdig gehalten hatte. Er hatte sogar versucht Snape die Schuld zu geben. Immerhin, _hatte _Snape Sirius erbarmungslos getriezt. Doch wenn er es richtig betrachtete, war die einzige Person, der Harry die Schuld für den Tod seines Paten gab, er selbst. Harry Potter.

„_Ich bin derjenige, der diese blöde Narbe auf seiner Stirn hat und die verdammte Verbindung zu Voldemort. Ich bin derjenige, der dachte, dass Okklumentik meine Zeit nicht wert sei. Ich bin derjenige, der so viel Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten hatte, dass ich glaubte meine Visionen wären wahr. Ich bin derjenige, der den Helden spielen wollte, so wie immer. Ich bin derjenige, der keine anderen Arten der Kontaktaufnahme mit Sirius ausprobierte. Ich bin derjenige, dem Sirius hinterherkam. Ich. Es ist alles mein Fehler. Ich bin erbärmlich. Nutzlos. Ein Freak. Ich verdiene es nicht, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich verdiene kein normales Leben oder unter normalen Menschen zu sein. Jeder, der sich mit einem Freak wie mir beschäftigt, wird ebenso tot enden wie Sirius und meine Eltern. Onkel Vernon hat Recht."_

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry an den Rand der Tränen gebracht und schaukelte langsam vor und zurück. _„Oh Gott, beende es doch! Wann hört das endlich alles auf?" _Harry brauchte Erleichterung, Erlösung. Er brauchte das Gefühl, wie die kühle Klinge seines Rasierers in sein Fleisch schnitt. Er musste sehen, wie kleine Bäche von Blut seinen Arm oder sein Bein herabtropften. Harry erhob sich vom Bett und stolperte hinüber zu seinem Koffer. Er hob den Deckel und griff in die Ecke, wo er wusste, dass sein Rasierer verborgen lag, festgeklemmt zwischen seinen Schulbüchern. Er zog die Klinge heraus und starrte sie an, mit einem Ausdruck tiefen Verlangens.

Vier Stunden später war Harry auf seinem Bett zusammengesackt und berührte vorsichtig seine frisch gereinigten Wunden. Er fühlte sich jetzt in Ordnung, nun ja, irgendwie, er fühlte sich lediglich sehr müde und leer. Wieder blickte er runter auf seinen Arm. Was würden die Leute denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass der Junge-der-lebt Selbstverletzung betrieb? Harry lächelte höhnisch. _„Ich würde liebend gerne Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck sehen."_

Aber dann runzelte Harry leicht die Stirn. Was würden Ron und Hermine sagen? Seine Freunde würden das nicht verstehen, da war er sich sicher. Sie würden wahrscheinlich entsetzt sein und dann besorgt und sie würden höchstwahrscheinlich um seine Gefühle herumschleichen, etwas was sie kürzlich häufig taten. Hermine würde es einem Lehrer erzählen und Ron würde völlig verwirrt sein. Würden sie denken, er wäre selbstmörderisch? Harry hatte Selbstmord niemals wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, schließlich konnte er nicht die Welt retten, wenn er tot war. Aber er wusste, dass Leute, die ritzten oft suizidal waren, und er wusste, dass wenn Ron und Hermine davon erfuhren, wahrscheinlich denselben Schluss ziehen würden. „_Dann muss ich sicherstellen, dass sie es nicht herausfinden."_

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er laute Schritte im Flur hörte_. „Blendend, das große Walross ist zurück." _Rasch rollte er seine Ärmel herab, bevor Onkel Vernon die Tür aufriss.

„Bursche, hast du den ganzen Tag hier oben herumgelungert, obwohl deine Tante dir ausdrücklich eine Liste mit Hausarbeiten gegeben hat?"

„Ja, ich schätze, dass ich das habe", schnappte Harry zurück. Vernon näherte sich drohend. „Du denkst daran, dass ich morgen wieder meinen „Freunden" schreiben werde, oder Onkel Vernon?"

Vernon erblasste sichtlich, doch er behauptete sich. „Und ich nehme an, dass es uns nicht einmal gestattet ist, dir Arbeiten zu geben, nicht wahr? Nun, ich würde nicht erwarten, dass deinesgleichen den Wert harter Arbeit zu schätzen weiß, doch so lange du unter unserem Dach lebst, Bursche, wirst du deine Pflicht tun. Ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben, wie ich mein eigenes Haus führen soll, du undankbarer Bengel!"

Harry errötete und ballte seine Faust.

„Du bist genauso ein Freak wie deine Eltern. Dein Vater war ein Trinker und ein Frauenheld, ständig rannte er mit einer anderen Frau herum. Geschah deiner Mutter ganz recht."

„WAS!" Harry sprang auf.

„Du hast hast mich verstanden, Bursche", sagte Vernon mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„DU lügst!" Doch es war weniger Überzeugung in Harrys Stimme, als noch letztes Jahr vorhanden gewesen wäre. Harry war sich nicht sicher, _was_ er von seinem Vater denken sollte, nachdem er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, wie sein Vater Snape tyrannisiert hatte. Was, wenn Vernon die Wahrheit sagte?

„WAS SAGTEST DU BURSCHE?"

Vernons Gesicht war sehr nah an Harrys, doch er fuhr beinahe sofort alarmiert zurück. Die Lichter im Raum begannen zu flackern, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass Harrys Magie außer Kontrolle geriet, wie Vernon aus Erfahrung wusste.

„_Nein! Ich darf das nicht erneut geschehen lasen! Ein weiterer Vorfall von unerlaubter Magie und ich werde sicher hinausgeworfen." _Harry drängte die Magie langsam zurück. Onkel Vernon entspannte sich etwas.

Trotzdem hatte Harry noch nicht seinen Zorn besänftigt. _„Ich darf vielleicht keine Magie verwenden, doch ich werde Vernon Dursley töten!" _Harry schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Onkel ein und lächelte zufrieden, als seine Faust auf Vernons Nase traf. Bevor Vernon die Chance hatte, sich zu erholen, stürzte sich Harry auf ihn. Vernon Dursley jedenfalls, wog gute 250 Pfund mehr als Harry und war kein schlechter Kämpfer. Als er sich erst einmal gesammelt hatte, war er in der Lage Harry einfach auf den Boden zu werfen und ihn ein paar Mal als Zugabe in die Rippen zu treten.

„Du kleines Tier!", kreischte Tante Petunia von der Tür aus. Der Lärm hatte sie und Dudley zu Harrys Zimmer geführt. „Bist du in Ordnung Vernon?"

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebes, der kleine Freak sprang gerade auf und griff mich an." Onkel Vernons Augen verengten sich. „Bursche, ich schätze, dass ich diesen „Freunden" von dir selbst schreiben werde. Du hast meine Familie genug gefährdet."

Vorschau: Kap. 2

Harry blinzelte. „Was? Du meinst die Schutzwälle wurden vor zwei Wochen erneuert und Dumbledore wollte mich einfach hier lassen? Ihr _alle_ wolltet mich einfach hier lassen?"

Lupin seufzte. „Harry, es ist kompliziert. Der Bund wird stärker, je länger du bleibst. Und ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore wünscht, dass du mit deiner Familie auskommst …"

„Ich komme _niemals_ mit ihnen aus Remus!"

by youcantseeus


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für eure Reviews. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt der Story weiterhin treu. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

Kursive Schrift zeigt Harrys Gedanken an.

**Kapitel 2**

**Freunde und Feinde **

Harrys Kopf hämmerte. Er saß im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und hörte, wie seine Verwandten versuchten, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt und Remus Lupin davon zu überzeugen, dass er – Harry – ein gefährlicher Freak sei. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass dies sehr schwierig war. Die Ordensmitglieder waren, natürlich, auf Harrys Seite. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als sich ziemlich deprimiert zu fühlen, eine Stunde nach Dursleys grausamen Worten. Worten, die mit bösartigem Echo in seinem Kopf widerhallten.

„… _das kleine Biest griff mich gerade an …"_

„… _ihr mögt ihn so sehr, ihr übernehmt ihn …"_

„… _nach allem, was wir für ihn getan haben …"_

„… _Mum, geht er bald …"_

„… _haben diesen kleinen Freak niemals gewollt …"_

„… _wir wollen ihn nicht …"_

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die Dursleys verursachten ihm schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Sie schienen die versteckten Drohungen hinter den Blicken, die Moody in ihre Richtung warf, nicht einmal zu verstehen. Sie quasselten einfach weiter und weiter.

„Harry", sagte Lupin plötzlich, „darf ich dich vielleicht eben in der Küche sprechen?"

„Weshalb?", schnappte Vernon. „Ich habe bereits alles, was Sie wissen müssten, gesagt."

„Ich möchte dennoch sehr gern mit Harry reden, Mr. Dursley", antwortete Lupin höflich.

Onkel Vernons Gesicht wurde purpurrot, er stand auf und begann mit seinem Finger auf Lupin zu zeigen. „Also sehen Sie -"

„Dursley, Sie befinden sich bereits auf dünnem Eis", grollte Moody, „fordern Sie Ihr Glück nicht weiter heraus." Onkel Vernon schluckte und setzte sich zornig wieder zurück. Harry wusste, dass Vernon tatsächlich große Angst vor Moody hatte, noch mehr als vor Harrys „entflohenem Sträflingspaten", dessen Tod Harry bequemerweise vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. In der Tat bedauerte Vernon höchstwahrscheinlich seine Entscheidung, dem Orden mitzuteilen (bzw. Harry dazu zu zwingen), dass er Harry nicht länger behalten wollte.

„_Wenn er sich sicher gewesen wäre, dass es Moody ist, der hier auftaucht, wette ich, dass er zwei Mal über den Brief nachgedacht hätte."_

„Sicher", sagte Harry laut, stand auf und folgte dem Werwolf in die Küche. Er war wahrhaftig froh, dass er von den Dursleys fort konnte, selbst wenn er wusste, dass er ausgefragt werden würde. Harry fand einen Platz am Küchentisch und wartete.

„Nun Harry, was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns eine Tasse Tee mache, während wir das alles besprechen?"

Tee? TEE! War der Mann meschugge? „_Ehrlich, warum bietet er mir nicht einfach einen Zitronendrops an, wenn er schon dabei ist? Manchmal ist Lupin genauso schlimm wie Dumbledore."_

„Halte dich nicht mit Tee auf, Remus", sagte Harry und stolperte etwas über den Vornamen des Werwolfs. Doch Remus _hatte_ ihm letztes Jahr gesagt, ihn bei diesem Namen zu nennen. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Oh, aber bestimmt könntest du etwas Zeit gebrauchen, um deine Gedanken zu sammeln und eine Tasse Tee wäre -"

„ICH WILL KEINEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN TEE REMUS!"

Remus hob die Augenbrauen angesichts Harrys Ausbruchs, doch er setzte sich gegenüber von Harry.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Ich … es ist nur – es tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut, Harry", Remus legte seine gefalteten Hände auf den Tisch. „Wenn du einfach damit durch sein möchtest, warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach von den ganzen Schwierigkeiten, die du mit deinen Verwandten hast."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Das Übliche."

Remus schaute missbilligend drein. „Das Übliche? Das ist ein fürchterlicher blauer Fleck auf deiner Wange …", er streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys Gesicht zu berühren, doch Harry fuhr alamiert zurück.

„Yeah, wie auch immer. Schau, du hast meinen Onkel gehört. Ich habe ihn angegriffen. Er hat sich nur verteidigt."

„_Warum verteidige ich Vernon Dursley?",_ dachte Harry bitter. _„Lass Lupin denken, dass er mich schlägt, das bringt mich wenigstens hier heraus."_

Aber irgendwie wollte Harry nicht, dass Lupin oder sonstwer dachte, dass er geschlagen wurde. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie alle wussten, dass Harrys einzig lebende Angehörige ihn verachteten. Harry fühlte sich noch immer beschämt, wenn er daran dachte, doch als er klein war, wollte er mehr als alles andere, dass die Dursleys ihn liebten. Sie waren seine Familie. Er war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihre Liebe noch immer. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er die mitleidigen Blicke ertragen konnte, die er erhalten würde, wenn die Leute dachten, er sei eine misshandelte Kreatur.

„Musste er dich wirklich so hart schlagen?", fragte Lupin.

Harry schnaufte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Lupin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. „Hör mir zu Remus, ich werde dir hier eine Menge Zeit und Ärger ersparen. Niemand hat mich je geschlagen, niemand hat mich je angefasst, niemand hat mir je etwas getan."

„Oder auch nur etwas _für_ dich."

Harry war plötzlich zum Weinen zumute. „Remus, ich – ich möchte hier weg. Ich _kann_ hier nicht länger bleiben. Die Dursleys wollen mich ohnehin nicht."

„Harry, ich bin sicher, dass wir die Dinge mit den Dursleys in Ordnung bringen können. Wir sollten – ahh – mehr als fähig sein, sie zu überreden, dich für den Rest des Sommers bleiben zu lassen."

„Ich will nicht bleiben! Wenn es nicht für den Schutz wäre, der auf dem Blut meiner Mutter basiert, wäre ich hier SEHR schnell weg."

„Nun, also Harry, technisch gesehen könntest du jederzeit weg. Diese Art von Zaubern brauchen lediglich einen Monat oder so um sich zu erneuern. Du bist wahrscheinlich frei, seit mindestens zwei Wochen."

Harry blinzelte. „_Zwei Wochen? ZWEI WOCHEN?"_

„Was? Du meinst die Schutzwälle wurden bereits vor zwei Wochen erneuert und Dumbledore wollte mich einfach hier lassen? Ihr _alle_ wolltet mich einfach hier lassen?"

„_Natürlich ließ Dumbledore mich einfach hier_", dachte Harry matt, „_er hat sich die anderen Sommer auch nicht groß gekümmert. Er ließ für zehn Jahre hier. Er hätte eine Zaubererfamilie für mich finden können und einmal im Jahr hätte er mich die Dursleys besuchen und es zu Hause oder so nennen lassen. Immerhin ist das, was ich mit Hogwarts tue."_

Lupin seufzte. „Harry, es ist kompliziert. Der Bund wird stärker, je länger du bleibst. Und ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore wünscht, dass du mit deiner Familie auskommst. Wir alle haben dein Bestes im Sinn."

„ICH KOMME _NIEMALS _MIT IHNEN AUS REMUS!"

„_Yeah, ich wette, dass sie alle mein Bestes im Sinn haben. Aber natürlich würde Lupin nichts sagen, das Dumbledore in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen könnte. Nicht Dumbledore, ‚der einzige Mann, der ihm je eine Chance gab'."_

„Warum hast du ihn übrigens geschlagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht … er sagte etwas über meine Eltern oder so."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Was sagte er?"

Harry seufzte. Sollte er Lupin erzählen, was Onkel Vernon über seinen Vater gesagt hatte? Wenn irgendjemand die Wahrheit kannte, dann war das Lupin. _„Aber wahrscheinlich würde er mir sagen, dass es unwahr sei, selbst wenn es stimmt." _Dieser Gedanke war wenigstens teilweise richtig. Lupin hatte die Tendenz die eher unangenehmen Aspekte zu beschönigen, selbst wenn er Harry nicht richtig anlügen konnte. Doch der wahre Grund, weshalb Harry diese Diskussion nicht wünschte, war der, dass er fürchtete, wenn er erst über zu persönliche oder beunruhigende Dinge sprach, auch unabsichtlich sein Ritzen verraten würde. Remus Lupin war die letzte Person, von der Harry wünschte, dass sie sein neues „Hobby" herausfand. _„Er würde nur darüber sprechen, wie traurig meine Eltern wären, oder dass Sirius nicht wollte, dass ich total fertig wegen seines Todes bin. Dann würde ich mich noch tausendmal schlechter fühlen, als ich es jetzt schon tue."_

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Harry, „er sagte nur, dass sie Freaks waren oder so."

„Hmmm, nun, du weißt, dass deine Eltern sehr gute Menschen waren, Harry, und -"

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Harry. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für _diese_ Unterhaltung. „Also wann kann ich weg?"

„Heute Abend, nehme ich an."

„Gut. Und wo werde ich bleiben? Grimmauld Platz?"

„Eigentlich dachten wir eher, dass du vielleicht bei den Weasleys bleiben möchtest."

Harry Miene verfinsterte sich. Ein Jahr zuvor, wäre er begeistert gewesen von der Aussicht ein paar Wochen bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Aber jetzt? Harry hatte Angst. Angst vor Leuten, die ihm nahestanden. Angst, dass diese Leute eine Zielscheibe darstellen würden, nur weil sie Harry Potter nahestanden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist? Kann ich nicht einfach im Grimmauld Platz bleiben?"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, Harry, der Fuchsbau ist gesichert."

„Ich will da nicht bleiben", sagte Harry stur.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore denkt, dass es am Besten sei und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihm zustimme. Es wird gut für dich sein, innerhalb einer so großen Familie zu sein. Wärst du im Grimmauld Platz, würdest du nur depressiv werden."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich depressiv bin?", fragte Harry scharf. Er wollte nicht, dass andere Menschen ihn für depressiv hielten.

„Du scheinst so … nicht du selbst zu sein. Also wirst du gehen …?"

„JA, Remus!", fauchte Harry. „Ich werde gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass du und Dumbledore und der Orden _nur mein Bestes im Sinn haben_." Harrys Stimme triefte vor Bitterkeit.

Lupin sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch Harry schnitt ihm erneut das Wort ab. „Ich werde meine Sachen holen."

Als Harry beim Fuchsbau ankam, war es bereits so spät, dass jeder im Bett war, außer Mrs. Weasley, die auf Harrys Ankunft zu warten schien.

„Harry, mein Lieber", sagte sie, erhob sich aus ihrem gemütlich aussehenden Stuhl und kam herüber, um Harry fest zu umarmen.

Harry schob sie ein wenig unvermittelt von sich. „Wie geht es Ihnen Mrs. Weasley?", fragte Harry und klang sehr distanziert und förmlich.

„Mir geht es gut, Harry", antwortete sie etwas verwirrt. „Ich war nur besorgt deinetwegen, mein Lieber."

Harry blickte finster drein. Lupin, der Harry hergebracht hatte, stand nun neben ihm und er und Mrs. Weasley tauschten diese _Blicke_ über Harry Kopf hinweg aus. Blicke, die etwas über ihn bedeuteten. Es war, als würde sich Mrs. Weasley nach ihm erkundigen und Remus ihr mitteilen, dass die Dinge nicht so gut standen, doch dass Harry sein Wille gelassen werden sollte. Harry fühlte sich, als ob sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprechen würden. Oder vielmehr, als dächten sie, er sei drei Jahre alt und würde nicht bemerken, was die Erwachsenen über seinen Kopf hinweg über ihn redeten.

Harry verbiss sich seinen Ärger. „Ich bin wirklich sehr müde", sagte er laut, „meinen Sie, dass ich ins Bett gehen könnte?"

„Natürlich mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Weasley sofort und blickte zurück zu Harry. „Du wirst natürlich ins Rons Zimmer bleiben, du weißt ja, wo es ist."

„Ich kümmere mich um deinen Koffer Harry", sagte Remus und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung, Remus. Ich habe meinen Schlafanzug im Rucksack und hier ist Hedwigs Käfig. Ich kümmer mich morgen früh um den Koffer."

„Oh … okay."

Harry überließ es Lupin und Mrs. Weasley sich nun wirklich über ihn zu unterhalten und begann langsam die Treppe hochzusteigen.

„_Ich schätze, dass sie die nächsten Tage meines Lebens für mich verplanen. Was gibt jedem das Recht zu denken, dass man mich einfach herumschieben kann, wohin und wann man das möchte? Was denken sie sich? ‚Oh, fühlen wir uns mal schuldig, dafür dass wir den armen kleinen Waisenjungen, der uns vor den weltgrößten Sch...kerlen retten soll, im Stich gelassen haben. Ein paar Tage bei den Weasleys werden es schon wieder gutmachen. Beheben den Schaden. So wird unser Gewissen rein sein'_" Harry wusste, dass er irrational und melodramatisch war. Er sollte begeistert sein, bei den Weasleys zu bleiben, genau wie die anderen Sommer über. Aber Harry war es _so leid_, dass Menschen Dinge für ihn taten, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er war es leid, niemanden zu haben. Er war es leid, benutzt zu werden. Er war es leid, nur ein Werkzeug zu sein und kein Mensch.

„_Wenn ich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt habe und wenn ich dabei nicht draufgehe, werde ich niemandem mehr etwas bedeuten."_

Als Harry Rons Zimmer erreicht hatte, war er wütend. Er riss die Tür weit auf und schmiss sich auf das leere Bett, ohne ein Wort zu Ron, der noch immer wach war und ein Buch über die Chudley Canons las.

„Nun, hallo, auch zu dir", schnaubte Ron.

Harry grunzte etwas Unverständliches als Antwort. „Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann heute Nacht kommst", fuhr Ron tapfer fort, „Mum hat es mir erzählt. Ich habe gewartet."

„Nun, jetzt bin ich hier", schnappte Harry. Er starrte geradewegs an die Decke und umklammerte fest seine Arme.

„Yeah …", verhallte Rons unsichere Stimme.

„Ich denke, ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen", Harry hatte sich an seine distanzierte Art gewöhnt.

„Yeah … in Ordnung Harry", widerwillig löschte Ron die Lichter und ging ins Bett. „Harry?", äußerte Ron in die Dunkelheit. Harry antwortete nicht. „Ich weiß, was du tust." Immer noch blieb Harry still. „Du versuchst all deine Freunde von dir zu schieben, weil du denkst, dass du sie nicht verdienst oder dass sie sterben werden und es deine Schuld ist."

Harry stockte der Atem. Das war ungewöhnlich scharfsinnig von Ron.

„Wenigstens sagt Hermine das."

„_Ahhhh, ich verstehe_", dachte Harry.

„Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass wir Bescheid wissen. Und dass … nun, wir sind deine Freunde Harry. Gute Nacht." Ron schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Harry antwortete noch immer nicht, doch das schien Ron nicht zu stören.

Nach einer Minute oder zwei hörte Harry das leise Schnarchen seines Freundes. Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er war nicht richtig schläfrig, er hatte das nur behauptet, weil er nicht reden wollte. Harry hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht gut geschlafen. Wenn er im Bett war und versuchte zu schlafen, überfielen ihn die dunklen Gedanken am schlimmsten.

„_Ich war so unfreundlich …"_

Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Was für ein Mensch war er? Er hatte gewütet und Remus angemacht, Mrs. Weasley wie eine Fremde behandelt und sich benommen, als sei Ron eine Krankheit. Harry wollte sich nicht wie ein Widerling benehmen, er wusste, dass sich diese Menschen um ihn sorgten, aber sie _verstanden_ es einfach nicht.

Der Grund weshalb Harry seine Freunde wie Fremde behandelte war der, dass sie sich, in bestimmter Weise, wie Fremde anfühlten. Seitdem Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, fühlte er sich getrennt von allen und allem, was ihm zuvor etwas bedeutet hatte. Quidditch, DA Treffen, Schokofroschkarten, Freunde, Spaß; diese Dinge waren Teile des alten Harry. Der neue Harry hatte eine wichtige Bestimmung, doch Fröhlichkeit, Liebe oder Hoffnung waren kein Bestandteil dieser Gleichung. Der neue Harry war gefühllos und allein.

„Trotzdem sollte ich nicht unfreundlich zu allen sein. Sie sind nie anders als freundlich und großzügig zu mir gewesen und als Dank reiße ich ihnen die Köpfe ab." Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen und plötzlich wünschte er, dass er Remus doch seinen Koffer hergebracht hätte. Er könnte seine Rasierklinge verwenden.

„Harry! Harry!" Rons Stimme riss Harry aus dem Schlaf.

„Wa-", murmelte Harry etwas angeschlagen, streckte die Hand aus und tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem breiten orangen Nachtschrank.

Ron saß auf der Ecke von Harrys Bett. „Du solltest wahrscheinlich aufstehen, unsere Hogwartsbriefe sind angekommen und haben die ZAG Ergebnisse dabei. Übrigens ist es zwei Uhr nachmittags. Du musst wirklich müde gewesen sein."

„Uhh … yeah … naja", jetzt erst bemerkte Harry, dass Ron vollständig angezogen war und dem Licht nach zu schließen war es definitiv Mitte des Tages. „Hast du deinen schon geöffnet?"

„Ja, ich wollte warten, bis du aufwachst, aber ich musste es einfach wissen! Ich habe sechs ZAGs bekommen." Seit Harry aufgewacht war, hatte Ron ihn angeschaut, als erwarte er, dass Harry ihn anschrie oder ähnliches.

Harry lächelte seinen besten Freund beruhigend an. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte zu lächeln. „Das ist großartig Ron. Nun wo ist meiner? Ich kann es auch gleich hinter mich bringen." Harry hatte bisher nicht wirklich über seine ZAG Ergebnisse nachgedacht, es war schwer für ihn an Schulsachen zu denken, wenn er bei den Dursleys war, aber jetzt, wenn er daran dachte, war er sehr nervös. Harry hatte noch immer den Traum Auror zu werden, wenn er mit Hogwarts fertig war.

„_Zaubertränke ist mein Problem_", dachte er. _„In allen anderen Fächern müssten meine Noten eigentlich ausreichen. Sicher, Verwandlung ist schwer, aber ich muss nur ein E erreichen und nach meiner ganzen Lernerei dürfte ich da ganz schön abgezogen haben. Aber ein O in Zaubertränke? Und selbst wenn ich die Note erreicht habe, wer garantiert mir, dass Snape mich in seinen Kurs lässt?"_

„Hier", sagte Ron und händigte Harry seinen Brief aus. Harry riss ihn auf und sah hinab auf das Blatt, das seine ZAG Ergebnisse enthielt. Er hatte erwartet, dass jedes aufgelistete Fach von der erreichten Note gefolgt wurde. Stattdessen sah er eine verwirrende Anordnung von Nummern, Symbolen und Diagrammen, die seine Tests in jeder möglichen Art aufzuschlüsseln schienen. Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, waren sie über die ganze Seite, in verschieden Richtungen, gekritzelt worde, ähnlich wie beim _Tagespropheten_.

„Ich frage mich, was eine „prozentuale Rangordnung" ist", murmelte Ron, der über Harrys Schulter sah.

Harry sah endlich seine Noten aufgelistet. Sie sahen nicht so schlecht aus. Harrys Augen überflogen die Seite, um zu sehen, welche Zensur zu welchem Fach gehörte. Sein Herz setzte beinahe aus, als er sah, dass er in „Zaubertr.Prakt." nur ein sehr hohes E erreicht hatte. Er fing erst wieder an zu atmen, als er sah, dass er ein sehr hohes O in „Zaubertr.Schrftl." hatte, das seinen Durchschnitt in Zaubertränke auf ein O hob.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. _„Der schleimige Fiesling muss mich jetzt zulassen. Ich habe die Note geschafft." _Er sah, dass er ein knappes O in Verwandlung hatte und ein sehr hohes O in Verteidigung. Insgesamt hatte er acht ZAGs geschafft.

„_Gar nicht mal so schlecht …"_

„Wie sieht's bei dir aus?", fragte Ron.

„Großartig, ich habe ein O in Zaubertränke und so kann am UTZ Kurs teilnehmen."

Rons Mund stand offen. „Und du bist wirklich glücklich darüber? Ich habe ein A in Zaubertränke, also habe ich den ZAG, aber wenn ich Snape noch zwei Jahre länger ertragen müsste, würde ich einfach aussteigen."

Harry lachte tatsächlich, er fühlte sich um Welten besser. „Ja, aber laut McGonagall brauche ich Zaubertränke um ins Aurorprogramm aufgenommen zu werden."

„Oh yeah. Oh, meine Güte, da fällt mir etwas ein. Hermine hat wahrscheinlich 20 ZAGs oder so erhalten und vermutlich schreibt sie uns gerade, um uns alles darüber zu erzählen."

Harry und Ron stöhnten.

Einen Monat später stand Harry mit den Weasleys auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und dachte über die letzten paar Wochen nach. Trotz seines Widerwillens, sein Aufenthalt bei den Weasleys _hatte_ ihm gut getan. Er wurde nur dann depressiv und selbstzerstörerisch, wenn er allein gelassen wurde oder an nichts zu denken hatte. Bei den Weasleys herrschte konstante Aktivität und Harry war umgeben von Leuten, die arbeiteten, erzählten und spielten. Er konnte dunkle Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns verbannen. Sie waren noch immer da, lauerten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt um zu entkommen, aber sie waren im hinteren Teil seines Gehirns, nicht im vorderen. Während der gesamten Zeit im Fuchsbau, hatte er sich nur einmal geritzt. Bei den Dursleys war es beinahe eine tägliche Gewohnheit gewesen.

Harry schaute sich nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen von Hermine um, die er den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen hatte, aber es war unmöglich weit in die Masse der Schüler zu blicken und Ron schien nicht allzu eifrig, sie zu finden.

„Na komm, Harry, lass uns schon in den Zug steigen", sagte Ron, während er seinen Freund am Ärmel zog.

Harry und Ron waren bereits in den Zug eingestiegen und suchten nach einem Abteil (Ron wollte in den hinteren Teil), als Harry merkte, wie jemand in dem überfüllten Zug gegen ihn stieß und er die unverkennbare Stimme Draco Malfoys vernahm: „Warum guckst du nicht, wohin du läufst, Potter?"

Harry und Ron wandten sich um, und sahen wie Malfoy ihn anstarrte. Er wurde nicht von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert, doch hatte Theodor Nott in der Nähe stehen. „Halt's Maul, Malfoy. _Du_ bist gegen _ihn_ gestoßen", fuhr Ron gleich auf.

Malfoys Augen blieben sofort an Ron hängen. „Nettes T-Shirt Weasley", grinste er, als er das recht abgetragene blaue Lieblingsshirt von Ron anfasste, „hast du es in demselben vergammelten Muggelmarkt gekauft, indem du Granger aufgelesen hast?"

Rons Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot und er sah aus, als wolle er sich auf Malfoy stürzen. „Halt die Klappe Malfoy, du bist so eine Trantüte", sagte Harry, und schleppte Ron mit sich, als er davon ging.

Malfoy hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Plumper und schwerfälliger Harry Potter, wenn du nicht aufhörst so unvorsichtig zu sein, könntest du einen _Unfall_ erleiden."

Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass ihn Malfoy mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Er hatte noch niemals dieses Leuchten in den Augen dieses kleinen Frettchens gesehen. Seine Stimme war nicht länger unerträglich und kindisch, sondern tödlich. Er sah mehr aus wie sein Vater, als es Harry jemals bewusst geworden war. _„Es ist kein Spiel oder Groll zwischen Schuljungs mehr für ihn. Es ist ihm todernst. Einen Moment: Habe ich Angst vor Malfoy? Nah_." Harry schaffte es, ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges zu finden, die Jungen traten ein und setzten sich.

„Malfoy ist SOLCH ein BLÖDER IDIOT!" Ron empörte sich noch immer darüber, wie Hermine beleidigt wurde.

„Ich denke, dass er tatsächlich gefährlich sein könnte."

„Was?", meinte Ron abgelenkt.

„Ich meine, ich denke, dass Malfoy tasächlich versucht mich dranzukriegen. Er ist außer sich, dass ich geholfen habe, seinen Vater ins Gefängnis zu bringen und hast du gesehen, wie er mich gerade angesehen hat? Und, am Ende vom letzten Jahr, schaute er mich direkt an und sagte „Du bist tot Potter", oder so etwas. Er war ziemlich ernst."

„Hmmm …", Ron schien einen Moment nachzudenken, „hmmm …" Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, Harry vermutete, vor Freude, weil er zu einem Schluss wegen Malfoy gekommen war. „Du hast vermutlich Recht, Harry. Hey, glaubst du, er hat seinem Vater geholfen, aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht … er würde, wenn er könnte. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen könnte."

„Yeah …", Ron schien enttäuscht.

„Ganz egal, ich denke, wir sollten ein Auge auf Malfoy haben. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm dieses Jahr nicht."

„Weißt du, wir sollten wohl besser auf alle Todesserkinder ein Auge haben. Ich wette, dass Crabbe oder Goyle oder Theodore Nott es lieben würden, dich in die Finger zu kriegen. Du hast auch ihre Väter ins Gefängnis gebracht, weißt du."

„Ja", sagte Harry, doch bevor er fortfahren konnte, kam Neville Longbottom herein und begann Smalltalk zu machen. Danach strömten einige Zeit lang Leute ein und aus dem Abteil. Irgendwann kaufte Harry den halben Süßigkeitenwagen leer und teilte die Sachen mit jedem, der hereinkam. Schließlich wurden Harry und Ron wieder in Ruhe gelassen und begannen die restlichen Süßigkeiten aufzulesen.

„Ummm, ich würde die nicht essen, Kumpel", gluckste Ron, als er sah, dass Harry mehrere toffeeähnliche Dinge aufhob.

„Warum nicht?"

„Lies das Etikett."

Harry drehte ein Toffee in seiner Hand um und las den schmalen Aufdruck. „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Wow, sie werden richtig erfolgreich!"

"Erfolgreich? Sie werden stinkreich", antwortete Ron mit einem Mund voll Schokolade. "Und sie haben noch nicht einmal die Schule beendet! Ich glaube Mum ist noch immer zornig auf sie deswegen, obwohl sie Tonnen an Geld verdienen."

Harry lachte laut. In diesem Moment sagte eine vertraute Stimme vom Eingang her _„Ronald!"_

Ron zuckte zusammen. Harry sah sich um, um seine andere Freundin schnell auf Ron zugehen zu sehen. „Warum warst du nicht vorn bei den anderen Vertrauensschülern, beim Vertrauensschülertreffen? Ich habe dich überall gesucht, und hier finde ich dich, wie du dich vollstopfst!"

„Ich, ummm, habe es vergessen?"

Harry lächelte, also _deshalb_ wollte Ron hinten sitzen und nicht nach Hermine suchen. Hermine starrte den Rotschopf an.

„Oh, komm schon, Hermine, diese Treffen sind das Langweiligste der ganzen Welt. Nebenbei, wenn ich hingegangen wäre, hätten sie nur versucht, mir Arbeit anzudrehen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, du _bist_ Vertrauensschüler, erinnerst du dich?"

„Der einzige Grund, weshalb die meisten anderen Vertrauensschüler hingehen ist der, dass man dort den ganzen Klatsch erfährt. Aber ich kümmere mich nicht um solchen Mädchenkram."

Hermine schnaufte geringschätzig. „Fein, dann wird es dich auch nicht kümmern, wenn ich dir nichts von all dem Klatsch weitererzähle, den _ich_ gehört habe."

Ron sah sie unsicher an. „Oh, komm her. Du wirst es uns erzählen, oder?" Hermine sah ihn hochmütig an. „Oh, in Ordnung. Mich interessiert dein dummer Klatsch! Zufrieden?"

„Durchaus", meinte Hermine naserümpfend, setzte sich nieder und verwendete viel Zeit darauf, sich zu sammeln. „Nun, mal sehen … Blaise Zabini und Lavender Brown gehen miteinander."

„Der Blaise Zabini von Slytherin und Lavender Brown von Gryffindor?", fragte Harry. Hermine nickte und Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte Zabini immer noch mehr als die übrigen Slytherins gemocht, aber das wollte nicht viel heißen.

„Und Filch hat Mrs. Norris zur magischen Katzenpflege gebracht, um ihre Flöhe loszuwerden und sie machten sie irgendwie … hübsch, ohne Filchs Erlaubnis.

„Hübsch?", fragte Ron.

„Sagen wir mal rosa und flauschig."

Harrys und Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh, und sie sagen, dass einer der Erstklässler im Zug Professor Snapes Sohn ist."

Rons Mund klappte auf. „Warte, noch mal. Snape hat einen Sohn?"

„Ist Snape _verheiratet_?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Hermine nachdenklich.

„Snape hat einen Sohn?", wiederholte Ron.

„Ja Ron, genau das sagte ich."

„Was ist sein Name? Wie sieht er aus?" Harry war neugierig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne keine Details."

"SNAPE hat einen SOHN!"

"Ja Ron. Komm drüber hinweg", sagte Hermine augenrollend zu ihm.

„Wusstest du, dass er einen Sohn hat?", fragte Ron, der sich noch immer vom Schock erholte.

„Nein, offensichtlich wusste das niemand außer ein paar Slytherins."

„Nun, ich schätze, das ist nur noch ein Mini-Todesser mehr, auf den wir aufpassen müssen", sagte Ron.

„Was soll das heißen?" Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Oh, wir beobachten alle Todesserkinder, weil Malfoy Harry komische Blicke zuwirft."

„_Nun, es klingt wirklich blöd, wenn er es so sagt_", dachte Harry.

Hermine sah aus, als dächte sie ebenfalls, das sei dumm. „Professor Snape ist kein Todesser, Ron. Er ist auf unserer Seite. Richtig Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war ehrlich verwirrt über Snapes Loyalität. Der Mann wirkte wie der Prototyp eines dunklen Magiers und sicherlich hasste er Harry, aber offensichtlich war er von diesem Weg abgewichen um Harry einige Male zu helfen. Harry wusste nicht, ob Snape Voldemort wirklich loyal war, aber er war auch nicht bereit diese Möglichkeit ganz auszuschließen.

„Außerdem, das Kind ist ELF, Ron. Er kennt noch nicht einmal den Wingardium Leviosa. Ich glaube kaum, dass er für Harry eine Bedrohung darstellt."

„Harry hat Voldemort mit elf Jahren besiegt." Ron war stur.

Als sie ihre Kabbelei fortsetzten, wickelte Harry abwesend ein Toffee aus und steckte es in den Mund. Er war bestenfalls gesagt, leicht überrascht, als sein Kopf prompt in Flammen stand. Überrascht schrie er auf, der Zauber tat nicht weh, er fühlte nur ein leichtes Knistern in den Ohren, doch es war trotzdem alarmierend. Hermine sah herüber zu ihm und kreischte, doch Ron lachte bloß. Nach über fünf Sekunden, verschwanden die Flammen komplett.

„Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze", erklärte Ron auf Hermines verblüfften Blick hin. „Harry hat sie vom Süßigkeitswagen gekauft."

„Also wirklich. Wie haben sie selbst den Bahnhof dazu bekommen diese entsetzlichen Dinge zu kaufen und zu verkaufen?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen …", murmelte Ron.

Nach wenigen Minuten, erreichte der Zug sein Ziel, die Schüler stiegen aus und begannen umherzulaufen.

„Schau dir diese kleine Zwerge an!", sagte Ron und deutete auf die Erstklässler, die um Hagrid geschart waren. „Kannst du glauben, dass wir jemals so klein waren?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Genau in diesem Moment, drehte sich der kleinste der Erstklässler um und fiel Harry ins Auge. Der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, war nicht der typische Erstklässlerblick von Furcht oder Aufregung. Noch war es ein Blick, den die meisten Elfjährigen fertig brachten. Er war ruhig und eher berechnend. Als würden diese dunklen Augen Harry abschätzen. Harry konnte ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, er wusste, wo er diesen Blick und diese Augen zuvor gesehen hatte.

„_Snapes Augen …"_

„_Snapes Sohn …"_

**Vorschau, Kapitel 3:**

"Ich habe kein Problem, Minerva. Es ist nur, dass … andere … vielleicht könnten", flüsterte Snape, ziemlich wütend.

Professor McGonagalls Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Andere?" Dann schien es ihr zu dämmern. „Oh, ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst."

by youcantseeus


	3. Chapter 3

Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für's neue Jahr!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 3: Auswahl eines Jahres**

„ … und deshalb denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, eine Spendenaktion für B.ELFE.R zu machen. Es würde die Bekanntheit steigern, ebenso wie das Geld. Wir wollen anfangen einige Broschüren in den ZAG Briefen zu versenden, also könnten wir das Geld wirklich brauchen …", erklärte Hermine aufgeregt.

„_Hermine will den Leuten Werbung über Hauselfen schicken?",_ dachte Harry, er begann seine Entscheidung zu bereuen, sich in der Großen Halle neben Hermine zu setzen. Ron, der Harry gegenüber saß, sah entgeistert aus angesichts der Idee eine „Spendenaktion" für B.ELFE.R durchzuführen.

„Hey schau mal! Die Auswahlzeremonie fängt an!", sagte Ron, der unbedingt Hermine zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

Die Große Halle wurde merklich ruhiger als Professor McGonagall den Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut herbeiholte. Jeder lauschte und lachte an den richtigen Stellen, während der Sprechende Hut sein Lied sang. Harry beobachtete, wie der Hut einen selbstgefälligen und selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck annahm, als ihm am Ende jeder lauthals applaudierte.

„_Dieser Hut ist so von sich selbst erfüllt_", dachte Harry, doch er fragte sich, ob es für einen Hut überhaupt möglich war „von sich selbst erfüllt zu sein".

Die Halle beobachtete aufmerksam, wie die erste Schülerin, „Adamson, Laura" zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht wurde. Harry lächelte, als er sah, wie sie sich entspannte und zu dem jubelnden Ravenclawtisch hinüber rannte, er erinnerte sich, was es für eine Erleichterung gewesen war, die Auswahl geschafft zu haben.

Als der Reiz der Zeremonie abnahm, begannen die Schüler miteinander zu plaudern. Als „Deetle, Lydia" in Gryffindor einsortiert wurde, war zwischen den Beifallsrufen der einzelnen Tische, ein lautes Summen an Unterhaltung zu hören.

„Hey, Hermine, wo ist Dean Thomas?", fragte Harry, der ihn nicht an seinem gewöhnlichen Platz neben Sean Finnigan sitzen sah.

„Oh, ich denke, er hat aufgehört", antwortete Hermine.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Viele Leute hören nach dem fünften Jahr auf, Harry", flüsterte Hermine ungeduldig, als „Nevrick, Reginald" zu einem Slytherin wurde. „Ich glaube, dass Deans Eltern eine normale Erziehung oder so für ihn wollten."

„Normale?", fragte Ron beleidigt. „Und Hogwarts ist unnormal?"

„Oh, du _weißt_, was ich meine, Ron. Muggel. Meine Eltern fragten mich auch, ob ich das möchte."

„Das haben sie?", fragte Ron mit einem entsetzten Ton in seiner Stimme, als hätten Hermines Eltern vorgeschlagen, sie in Slytherins Schlafsälen einzusperren.

„Ja. Sie drängten nicht zu sehr oder so", sagte Hermine, die Rons Ausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich schätze, dass Mum gerne wollte, dass ich dieselbe Schule wie sie besuche, aber ich sagte ihr, dass ich auf keinen Fall Hogwarts verlassen werde, bis zu meinen UTZen. Obwohl ich vielleicht auf eine Muggel Universität gehen möchte, man kann nie genug Ausbildung haben …"

Harry und Ron wechselten entsetzte Blicke, als Hermine eine lange Überlegung über ihre Möglichkeiten nach Hogwarts begann. Von diesem Punkt an verschlechterten sich die Dinge rasch, als Hermine Ron nach _seinen_ Zukunftsplänen löcherte.

„Es sind noch zwei Jahre, Hermine", stöhnte Ron.

„Desto besser, sich drum zu kümmern."

„Snape, Caydon", rief Professor McGonagall auf.

Harrys Freunde unterbrachen abrupt ihre Kabbelei und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Auswahl zu. Tatsächlich bemerkte Harry, dass sehr viele Leute ihr Reden gestoppt hatten und die Auswahl mit Interesse beobachteten. Es war nicht die tödliche Stille, die Harrys eigene Zuordnung begleitet hatte, doch es war bemerkenswert. Harry fühlte einen kleinen Stich von Mitgefühl für den kleinen Jungen, der jetzt zu dem Stuhl schlurfte und dabei beinahe über seine Roben stolperte, die viel zu groß für ihn waren.

Der Junge drehte sich um, und warf der Halle einen abschätzenden, stolzen Blick zu, bevor er auf den Stuhl kletterte. Er platzierte den Sprechenden Hut auf seinem Kopf und kippte ihn vorsichtig zurück, sodass er nicht über seine Augen fiel. Harry studierte den Jungen sorgfältig, während der Sprechende Hut sich Zeit ließ.

„_Er sieht eigentlich gar nicht so sehr wie Snape aus_", dachte Harry, „_ich habe keine Ahnung, woher ich wusste, wer er ist."_

Es stimmte, Caydons Haar war eher dunkelbraun als schwarz und fiel in Wellen, die zwei Schritte davon entfernt waren, Ringellocken zu sein. Seine Nase war, anstatt groß und hakenförmig zu sein, eher klein und stupsig. Seine Haut war hell, doch weit entfernt davon bleich zu sein, sie war beinahe unnatürlich errötet. Er war um einiges kleiner, als die anderen Erstklässler. Die Augen jedoch, waren unverkennbar, dunkel und intensiv, voll von Stolz, wenn auch nicht gerade so bösartig, wie diejenigen, in die Harry gwöhnlich sah. Harry fragte sich, ob jemand die Kunst des mit - Blicken – töten - Könnens, bereits im zarten Alter von elf beherrschen konnte.

Der Sprechende Hut beriet sich für eine recht lange Zeit, bevor er freudig das eine Wort ausrief, das Harry bis ins Mark erschütterte.

„Gryffindor!"

Es gab einen Moment fassungslosen Schweigens, ehe höflicher Beifall vom Gryffindortisch und überraschtes Flüstern von den anderen Tischen erklang.

„Nun, das war unerwartet", kommentierte Hermine milde.

Jeder schien sicherlich erstaunt zu sein, selbst Professor McGonagall hob ihre Augenbrauen alarmierend hinter ihren Brillengläsern. Harry sah hinüber zum Lehrertisch, um zu sehen, wie Snape das aufnahm und sah, dass der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Sohn mit etwas, das man als Besorgnis interpretieren konnte, betrachtete.

Caydon Snape jedenfalls, glitt ruhig vom Stuhl und marschierte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, den Kopf hoch erhoben inmitten des Geflüsters, von dem er sicher wusste, dass es ihm galt. Er setzte sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern, ein gutes Stück von Harry entfernt. Harry vergaß ihn rasch, als Ron und Hermine ihre Kabbelei erneut aufnahmen.

Harry verließ das Festessen früh und machte sich auf zum Gryffindorschlafsaal, lange vor jedem anderen. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig ausgelaugt und nicht hungrig, deshalb entschuldigte er sich so bald wie möglich. Schließlich begann er durch seinen Koffer zu wühlen, suchte nach seinem Pyjama, als er auf etwas stieß. Seine Rasierklinge. Plötzlich wusste er, was er brauchte um sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Er kletterte auf sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge ums Bett und rollte seinen Ärmel zurück, um seinen Arm zu enthüllen, der noch immer viele Zeichen seines neuen Hobbys trug. Er machte einen schmalen neuen Schnitt in seinen Arm, gerade unter seinem Ellbogen und beobachtete fasziniert den kleinen Blutstrom, der seinen Arm hinablief.

„_Schau an. ICH BIN menschlich. __Wenn ich mich schneide, blute ich_."

Harry lächelte und setzte sich daran größere Schnitte zu machen.

„_Was stimmt nicht mit mir_?", Harry sah auf seinen jetzt blutbedeckten Arm. _„Es gab keinen Grund hierfür. Ich bin wieder in Hogwarts. __Ich sollte glücklich sein. Ich habe noch nicht einmal an Voldemort oder Sirius oder sonstwen gedacht. Ich musste das nur tun, damit ich mich spüren kann. Bin ich wirklich so schwach?"_

Harry war von sich selbst abgestoßen, doch jetzt musste er seinem dringendsten Problem fertig werden, dem Blut, das seinen Arm überzog. Das wurde zu einem Problem, denn inzwischen waren einige Leute zurückgekehrt und Harry wusste, dass viele in den Gryffindorwaschräumen sein würden. Er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang um und zog los, um unten ein leeres Badezimmer zu finden.

Harry wusch das ganze Blut von seinen Armen und blieb eine lange Zeit im Badezimmer, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Schließlich registrierte er, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich nach der Sperrstunde war und dass er zurückgehen musste, bevor man anfing, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Wieder legte er den Tarnumhang um, riss hastig die Tür auf und schritt hinaus auf den Gang. Sobald er jedoch hinaustrat, bogen Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape um die Ecke des Ganges.

„_Scheiße! Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich immer die Karte der Rumtreiber benutzen sollte, wenn ich versuche nicht erwischt zu werden!_", dachte Harry. _„Es müssen ja auch die zwei Lehrer sein, von denen man sich nie beim Regelbrechen erwischen lassen will."_ Rasch wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass er unsichtbar war, wegen seines Tarnumhangs. Der Gang war eine Sackgasse, also konnte er nicht in die Gegenrichtung laufen, Harry musste sich beruhigen, um sich an die Wand gegenüber dem Waschraum zu pressen.

„Hat sich die Tür gerade geöffnet?", hörte Harry Snape fragen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Severus", antwortete McGonagall.

Snape sah weniger als überzeugt aus. Er öffnete die Tür zum Waschraum und blickte misstrauisch hinein, doch bohrte nicht weiter nach.

„Nun gut. Nochmal zu dem Thema, das wir vorher diskutierten, was weißt du von ihr?", fragte Snape.

Professor McGonagall überlegte einen Moment. „Nicht viel. Nur, dass sie von Beauxbaton kommt und uns sehr ans Herz gelegt wurde von Madame Maxime."

„Ich habe sie beim Festessen nicht bemerkt."

„Sie war nicht da. Sie kann nicht vor morgen früh kommen, glaube ich."

„Schon wieder eine neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich frage mich, ob sie länger als ein Jahr aushalten wird? Professor Dumbledore sollte sein Einstellungsverfahren wirklich neu überdenken", spottete Snape.

„Severus, du weißt, dass es außerordentlich schwer ist, jemanden zu finden, der diese Stelle übernehmen will."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. „Immerhin, nehme ich an, dass es eine willkommene Abwechslung sein, wird eine Lehrkraft zu haben, die _nicht_ Hogwarts besuchte. Vielleicht hat sie keine angeborenen Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherin."

„_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die Frechheit besitzt, _das_ direkt in McGonagalls Gesicht zu sagen",_ dachte Harry.

Professor McGonagall wurde nicht zornig, sondern lächelte das selbstzufriedene Lächeln eines Menschen, der weiß, dass er die Trumpfkarte besitzt. „Nun Severus, ich dachte, du lässt deine Besessenheit mit der Hausrivalität fallen, jetzt wo dein Sohn einer von uns ist."

Snape grunzte etwas Unverständliches.

„Du bist enttäuscht?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", schnappte Snape.

„Wirklich? Denn du scheinst ein Problem damit zu haben."

„Ich habe kein Problem", flüsterte Snape ziemlich zornig. „Ich habe keine Vorliebe gehabt, zu welchem Haus mein Sohn zugeordnet werden sollte. Nur Gryffindors und, ich gebe es ja zu, einige der fanatischeren Slytherinfamilien, wollen unbedingt, dass ihre Kinder in ihr eigenes Haus sortiert werden. Ich war eher besorgt, dass … andere ein Problem damit haben könnten."

McGonagalls Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Andere?" Dann schien ihr etwas klar zu werden. „Oh ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Verstörend, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape trocken. „Ich denke, ich werde nun Gute Nacht sagen, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte McGonagall und ging in einen Klassenraum neben Harry.

Snape blieb für eine lange Minute auf dem Gang stehen und Harry war klar, dass er noch immer misstrauisch war, wegen der geöffneten Tür. Snape kam herüber und betastete die Wand neben der Tür, Harry war dankbar, dass er zu der gegenüberliegenden Seite gegangen war. Als er nichts fand, richtete sich Snape auf und warf einen langen Blick in den Gang.

„Beinahe eine Stunde nach Ausgangssperre", verkündete er. „Es wäre doch sicherlich eine Schande, einen unglücklichen Schüler – besonders einen von Minervas geschätzten Gryffindors - außerhalb des Bettes, am allerersten Tag, zu erwischen."

„_Natürlich nimmt er an, dass ich es war, er kennt meinen Tarnumhang_", dachte Harry. „_Woher weiß er es bloß immer?" _

Snape drehte sich um und ging langsam davon. Harry wartete einen Augenblick ab und sauste dann zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Harry hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als erstes Fach am nächsten Tag. Diese Klasse war die vollste, die Harry jemals in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Im sechsten und siebten Jahr hatten Schüler aus allen vier Häusern gemeinsam Unterricht, in Annahme dass sich nicht so viele für den gleichen Unterricht anmelden würden. VgdDK war immer ein beliebtes Fach gewesen und mit der neuen Bedrohung durch Voldemort, gab es kaum einen Schüler, der nicht Verteidigung lernen wollte.

„Wo ist die Professorin?", fragte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten.

„Huh?", fragte Harry.

„Die neue VgdDK Lehrerin", sagte Hermine, „der Unterricht hätte vor fünf Minuten anfangen sollen und sie ist nicht da."

„Hermine! Hör auf dich zu beschweren!", rief Ron.

„Vielleicht ist sie noch nicht da", sagte Harry, „sie war nicht beim Festessen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Harry konnte sehen, dass viele andere Leute dasselbe diskutierten. Gerade als einige Hufflepuffmädchen hinten aufstanden um zu gehen, betrat ihre neue Professorin den Klassenraum.

Die Klasse wandte sich um, um die neue Lehrerin zu betrachten, nach einigen Momenten war es eher ein Anstarren. Ihre Kleidung konnte wahrscheinlich noch als „Roben" bezeichnet werden, doch sie waren sicherlich mehr verführerisch als alle Roben, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie waren leuchtend rot, eng, waren das ganze Bein hoch bis zur Hüfte geschlitzt und Harry fragte sich, ob die Frau eigentlich etwas darunter trug. Ihr Benehmen passte zu ihrer Kleidung und sie ging mit schwingenden Hüften, ihr Gesicht war dick beschmiert mit einer Menge von billigem Make-Up und Harry konnte von seinem Sitzplatz aus ihr Parfum riechen.

„Sie ist eine Göttin", hörte Harry einen der Jungen hinter sich flüstern.

„Eher eine Nutte", antwortete eines der Mädchen mit leisem Flüstern. Dies führte zu einigem Gekicher.

Viele Jungen der Klasse jedoch, konnten ihre Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron praktisch sabberte.

Die neue Lehrerin ging nach vorn, setzte sich ans Pult und kreuzte die Beine, wobei sie einen großen Teil ihrer wohl geformten Waden enthüllte. „Nun, bin ich zu spät?", fragte sie und sah hinunter auf ihren Arm, wo eine Uhr hingehörte (sie trug keine Uhr). Niemand antwortete. „Nun, meine Name ist Ms. Adele Maignier, doch Sie dürfen mich Adele nennen. Und wir werden etwas Verteidigung gemeinsam lernen, dieses Jahr!" Sie sah sich um, als erwarte, dass alle von dieser Ankündigung beeindruckt seien, doch als niemand irgendwelche Anzeichen von Applaus zeigte, fuhr sie fort.

Als sie weiter drauflos redete, begann Harry einige Dinge an ihr zu bemerken, zum Beispiel, dass sie gar nicht so hübsch war. Ihr Haar war blond und akribisch genau frisiert und ihre Figur war nett, doch ihre Erscheinung war nicht besonders blendend, tatsächlich hatte sie eine recht große Nase und dünne Lippen. Adele war außerdem sehr viel älter, als Harry zuerst gedacht hatte, jetzt schätzte er sie so um die vierzig Jahre. Adeles Rede machte weniger und weniger Sinn und die meisten Leute hatten bereits vor langer Zeit aufgehört ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ms … Adele", meldete sich Hermine nach einer Weile zu Wort, „haben Sie gesagt, dass wir erarbeiten werden, wie wir uns vor Dingen wie dem Ohrenzuckfluch und dem Plapperzauber schützen können?"

„Aber ja, das tat ich Miss …?", antwortete Adele, die inzwischen einen seltsam klingenden französischen Akzent angenommen hatte.

„Granger", sagte Hermine. „Es ist nur, dass das hier eine sechste Klasse ist. Diese Dinge stehen in den Lehrbüchern der ersten Klasse, nicht dass wir sie wirklich durchgearbeitet haben, aber so sieht es aus. Nebenbei, sind sie ziemlich wertlos, ich meine Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird kaum diese albernen Sprüche auf uns anwenden, oder?"

„Ich denke, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre, die Lehrkraft über den Lehrplan entscheiden zu lassen, meinen Sie nicht Hermine?", sagte Adele liebenswürdig, die die Klassenliste durchcheckte, um Hermines Vornamen herauszufinden.

„Aber wir müssen wirklich lernen …", begann Harry.

„Ah, Mr. Potter", sagte Adele und in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf. Erkennen? Bewunderung? Boshaftigkeit? „Ich denke nicht, dass es nett ist, mit Ihrem neuen Lehrer gleich am ersten Schultag zu streiten. Oder versuchen Sie bloß mit mir armen Kleinen zu flirten?" Inzwischen war ihr Ausdruck albern, bis hin zu einem unerträglich mädchenhaften Benehmen geworden.

„Was, nein …", sagte Harry, als der Rest der Klasse kicherte. „ich habe nur …"

„Nun, der große Harry Potter, flirtet mit einer armen kleinen Lehrerin wie mir? Was werde ich nur meinem Freund erzählen?"

Die Klasse johlte inzwischen vor Lachen. Harry errötete und wünschte sich, dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlingen möge. Hermine, neben Harry, war die einzige die nicht amüsiert schien.

„Aber Ms. Adele –", fing sie an.

"JETZT, wo wir den Lehrplan diskutiert haben, würde ich gerne einen Moment über meine Anwesenheitsrichtlinien sprechen", sagte Adele lauthals über Hermines Kopf hinweg. „Nun, Sie sind alle reife junge Männer und Frauen und ich denke, dass Sie wissen, wann Sie im Unterricht zu sein brauchen und wann nicht. Deshalb lasse ich Sie persönlich entscheiden, ob Sie am Unterricht teilnehmen oder nicht. Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie den Unterricht versäumen und trotzdem Ihr Examen bestehen können, sind Sie eingeladen, dies zu tun, es kümmert mich nicht. Das klingt fair, nicht wahr?"

Die Klasse starrte sie an.

„Moment, Sie meinen, wir müssen nicht zum Unterricht kommen?", fragte Pansy Parkinson.

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Adele.

„Hervorragend", sagte Seamus Finnigan und die Mehrheit der Klasse schien zuzustimmen.

„Machen Sie Witze?", fragte Hermine, „niemand wird zum Untericht kommen, wenn Sie-"

Adele verdrehte die Augen und schenkte der Klasse einen gequälten Blick, der deutlich besagte, dass Hermine versuchte allen das Leben schwerzumachen. „Das sind die Regeln, Hermine", sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht zu schwer für Sie zu befolgen?"

„Das war der lächerlichste Unterricht, den ich je in meinem Leben besucht habe", meinte Hermine auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Naja, außer Trelawneys Unterricht. Nein, vielleicht inklusive Trelawneys Unterricht."

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie war nicht so schlecht Hermine. Niemand ist so schlimm wie Umbridge", sagte Ron.

„Halt den Mund Ron!", schrie Hermine und ihre Freunde sahen sich überrascht angesichts der Intensität ihrer Emotionen an. „Also ich schätze, dass wir mit Sicherheit dieses Jahr wieder die DA machen, Harry?", fragte sie ihn mit ruhigerer Stimme.

„Uh, ja, sicher", antwortete Harry.

„Wunderbar! Und dieses Mal ist es sogar legal", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hätte Angst ihr nein zu sagen, Kumpel", flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr.

Harrys nächstes Fach war das, was er am meisten fürchtete, Zaubertränke. Anders als VgdDK, waren in Zaubertränke nur sehr wenig Schüler, nur ein Dutzend oder so und die meisten von ihnen waren Sytherins. Harry und Hermine waren die einzigen Gryffindors und Ernie Macmillan, der sehr unbehaglich aussah, der einzige Hufflepuff. In diesem Moment wurde Harry etwas klar.

„_Die einzige Person, auf der Snape in diesem Unterricht herumhacken kann, bin ICH. Jeder andere ist entweder in Slytherin oder wirklich gut in Zaubertränke oder allgemein in der Schule. Es gibt keinen anderen, so wie Neville, der ihm auf die Nerven geht. __Nur ich. Wirklich großartig."_

Snape begann seinen Unterricht pünktlich auf die Sekunde.

„Nun", sagte er, „willkommen zum Fortgeschrittenen Kurs in Zaubertränke. Sie Schüler sind „Die Besten der Besten" sozusagen", fuhr er fort, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von dieser Tasache, „um die Zulassung zu diesem Kurs zu bekommen, mussten Sie wenigstens etwas Begabung in dieser Kunst zeigen, denn Sie mussten ein schwaches O in Ihren ZAGs erreichen. Obwohl, wie einige von Ihnen diese Heldentat vollbrachten, verblüfft mich zutiefst." Er sah direkt zu Harry, während er dies sagte und Harry wusste, dass Snape darauf aus war, ihn herauszupicken.

„Mr. Potter", sagte er, mit grausam gekräuselten Lippen, „in Anbetracht Ihrer Berühmtheit ist es vielleicht nicht überraschend, dass Sie es geschafft haben, sich einen Weg zu einer untypisch hohen Note in Ihren ZAGs zu erschleichen, trotz der Tatsache, dass Sie Ihren Mangel an Intelligenz, Disziplin und Interesse, die für dieses Fach notwendig sind, unzählige Male demonstriert haben. Wie auch immer", und nun wandte er sich an die ganze Klasse, „Sie sollten alle wissen, dass Zaubertränke in der sechsten Klasse ein gefragter Kurs ist. Ich erwarte höchste Vernunft und eine professionelle Haltung von meinen fortgeschrittenen Kursen. Es ist sozusagen innerhalb meiner Rechte jeden Schüler aus meiner Klasse zu entfernen, der nicht diesen Standard, sowohl akademisch oder vom Verhalten her, erfüllt." Hier wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Harry.

Harry versuchte sein Temperament zu zügeln, er tat es wirklich, doch er konnte es nicht lassen, ein Wort der Selbstverteidigung einzuwerfen. „Ich habe nichts erschlichen", sagte er zornig.

„Wirklich?", spottete Snaoe, „nun es mag sein, dass ich Ihre Fähigkeiten die ganzen Jahre lang unterschätzt habe. Können Sie mir, wenigstens _jetzt_, mitteilen, Potter, was der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfskraut ist?"

„_Oh Mist, ich weiß das!_", dachte Harry. „_Das ist eine dieser dummen Fragen, die Snape mir an meinem allerersten Tag in seiner Klasse stellte. Wir lernten es am Ende des ersten Jahres, doch es ist eine technische Sache und so unwichtig! Was IST es? Wenn er nur aufhören würde, mich anzusehen, als wäre ich eine Art Insekt und mich eine Minute nachdenken ließe."_

Snape fuhr fort Harry gerigschätzig anzuschauen, während die Gruppe Slytherins in der Ecke kicherte.

„Komm schon, Potter, bist du wirklich so dämlich?", stichelte Malfoy. Snape sagte nichts.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sir", sagte Harry, der sich wie ein totaler Idiot fühlte.

„Hm, das dachte ich mir", meinte Snape. „Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie uns vielleicht aufklären?"

Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass Snape dachte, Malfoy wüsste die Antwort, immerhin _hatte_ er Harry beleidigt und tatsächlich war Malfoy nicht zu schlecht in Zaubertränke. Offensichtlich wusste er es dennoch nicht, da er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und frech antwortete: „Nein danke, mir ist heute nicht danach."

Snapes Gesicht rötete sich und Harry war sicher, dass Malfoy dran war, lebendig gehäutet zu werden (selbst _Slytherins_ konnten nicht mit diesem Maß an Unverschämtheit in Snapes Klasse davonkommen), doch nach einem Moment hatte sich Snape beruhigt und fuhr mit seiner Lektion fort, als sei er nicht unterbrochen worden. Einige der Slytherins kicherten tatsächlich, alle anderen schienen verwirrt zu sein.

Harry saß währenddessen da, versuchte aufzupassen und versuchte noch stärker, die Blicke zu ignorieren, die Hermine in seine Richtung warf, als habe er etwas _Falsches_ getan.

Bevor er zu seiner nächsten Klasse gehen konnte, fing ihn eine der Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw, die Harry nicht einmal kannte, ab.

„Hey Harry", sagte sie, „Professor Dumbledore möchte dich jetzt in seinem Büro sprechen."

„Großartig", dachte Harry, er wollte jetzt nicht mit Dumbledore sprechen. In Wirklichkeit wollte er das ganze Jahr lang nicht besonders gern mit Dumbledore sprechen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass er daran gedacht hat, dir das Passwort zu seinem Büro mitzuteilen?", fragte Harry trocken.

„Uh, nein, er hat mich nur in der Halle gesehen und mich gebeten, es dir zu sagen."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry, „nun ja, danke. Bis dann."

„Bye Harry", zwitscherte sie fröhlich.

Harry stand vor dem Büro des Schulleiters und riet resigniert jede Art von Zauberersüßigkeiten durch, die ihm einfiel, keine von ihnen wirkte.

„_Er muss wissen, dass ich hier bin. Ich wette, der alte Mann ist so ausgerüstet, dass er Leute beobachten kann, wie sie versuchen seine Gedanken zu lesen und lacht dabei. Er ist so clever."_

Harry gab auf und stand geduldig außerhalb der Tür und sagte nichts. Wirklich, nach kaum einer Minute, öffnete der Schulleiter selbst die Tür. „Harry, mein Junge", sagte er, „komm herein."

Harry ging in Dumbledores Büro und schmiss sich auf einen Stuhl. Er wusste, dass er unhöflich war, aber er war Dumbledores Manipulationen so leid. Er wusste, dass mit ihm gespielt werden würde.

Dumbledore gab vor, nichts von Harry Verhalten zu bemerken und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Wie war dein Sommer Harry?", fragte er.

„_Als ob der Mann nicht bereits ganz genau wüsste, wie mein Sommer war_", dachte Harry. „Er war gut, Sir", sagte Harry und beherrschte sich mit großer Anstrengung. „Sehen Sie, ich habe Unterricht, also warum erzählen Sie mir nicht einfach, warum Sie mich hergerufen haben und dann gehe ich wieder."

„Also Harry", fing Dumbledore an, „ich denke, dass wir dein Jahr ein wenig planen sollten. Ich bin sicher, dass du verstehen kannst, warum ich denke, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die Okklumentikstunden wieder aufzunehmen …"

„Mit Snape?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn du möchtest", Dumbledore lächelte Harry beruhigend zu, „aber ich wäre vollkommen bereit und gewillt, dich dieses Jahr selber zu unterrichten, Harry."

„_Oh, ich wette, dass würdest du", _dachte Harry_. „Er weiß, dass ich wütend auf ihn bin. Also versucht er zurück in meine Gunst zu kommen. Schließlich kann der junge Held nicht den Schulleiter hassen, oder? Er wird mich lehren, mit mir sprechen, mein Mentor werden, dann gehöre ich ihm. Gerade so wie jeder andere. __Weil ihm jeder in Dumbledores inneren Zirkel gehört. So hat er garantierte Loyalität."_

Dumbledore bemerkte, dass Harrys Blick nach unten gerichtet war. „Komm Harry, das klingt doch sicher verständlich."

„_Er weiß, dass ich mich keinesfalls verweigern kann. Er manipuliert mich. Er tut, als hätte ich eine Wahl, wo es keine gibt. Oder ist da eine?"_ Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Sir, wenn es Ihnen gleich ist, würde ich lieber bei Professor Snape Unterricht haben", sagte Harry so gleichmütig wie möglich.

Harry erfuhr dann das deutliche Vergnügen, das nur wenige Zauberer je erfahren hatten. Etwas zu sagen und Albus Dumbledore damit zu überraschen.

„Natürlich Harry", Dumbledore erholte sich, „aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr zwei nicht miteinander auskommt."

„Oh, wissen Sie, ich hätte lieber Professor Snape für den Unterricht, weil ich bereits mit ihm begonnen habe. Außerdem möchte ich nicht Ihren vollen Stundenplan durcheinander bringen, Professor Dumbledore."

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass er Dumbledore nicht für dumm verkaufen konnte, die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte war klar: „_Ich möchte lieber meine Zeit mit einem Mann verbringen, der jede Gelegenheit nutzt mich zu beleidigen und mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, als mit dir, du alter Kauz."_ Dumbledore war nicht dumm. Er wusste, was Harry tat. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass er gewonnen hatte. Wenn Dumbledore ihn hinderte Unterricht bei Snape zu nehmen, dann müsste er zugeben, dass er Harry nicht wirklich eine Chance gegeben hatte. Dass er betrog. Und beim Betrügen erwischt zu werden, würde für Dumbledores größere Pläne mit Harry nicht günstig sein. Harry hatte den Meister des Schachspiels Matt gesetzt, wenigstens für einen Zug. Es war sehr erheiternd.

Dumbledore sah Harry traurig an. Harry musste sich zwingen, nicht böse zu kichern. „Natürlich Harry, wenn du das möchstest", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, möchte ich", gab Harry zurück.

„Nun, dann werde es arrangieren."

Während er in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war, hatte sich Harry einfach nur zufrieden gefühlt, doch als er ging, traf es ihn. „_Ich habe mich dazu gebracht, ein Jahr Okklumentik von Snape zu lernen, nur für die Freude Dumbledore zu beleidigen. __Ich muss KRANK sein."_ Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er musste nachdenken. „_Andererseits, ist es nicht so schlecht. __Wenn ich Okklumentik von Dumbledore lerne, dann wäre er in diese freundliche Großvaterrolle geschlüpft und ich wäre ihm nahe gestanden. Ich mag Snape zwar hassen, doch wenigstens kann ich ihn gleichmäßig hassen und es gibt nicht die geringste Chance, dass ich jemals Severus Snape zu nahe stehen werde."_

_by youcantseeus_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Leere deinen Geist**

Die Reaktion auf die neue, legale DA waar überwältigend. Harry dachte, dass die halbe Schule entweder ihn, Hermine oder Ron über den Beitritt angesprochen hatte. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob einer der Klassenräume überhaupt ausreichen würde. Sie sollten nicht den Raum der Wünsche für solche Dinge nutzen, wie McGonagall ihn Anfang des Jahres gewarnt hatte. Leute aus allen Jahrgängen und Häusern wollten der DA beitreten, obwohl Hermine Ron gesagt hatte, er solle aufhören den Slytherins mitzuteilen, dass sie nicht mitmachen dürften. Also, _das_ war ein Streit gewesen. Ron sagte, man könne den Slytherins nicht trauen, wenn sie etwas tun wollten, was nicht so ganz mit den Regeln übereinstimmte und Hermine sagte, es sei gegen die Regeln, einem Haus den Zugang zu einem Schülerclub zu verweigern, und dass die DA nur geschlossen werde, wenn Ron dies weiterhin den Leuten erzählen würde. Harry fragte sich, ob die Beliebtheit der DA mehr mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass Voldemort eine wachsende Bedrohung war oder mit der Tatsache, dass die neue VgdDK Lehrerin allgemein als eine Nulpe betrachtet wurde. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Voldemort dieser Tage tat, denn Hermine – die zu erraten schien, dass ihn diese Stories beunruhigten – wandte große Anstrengung auf, den _Tagespropheten_ und Harry voneinander fernzuhalten.

Harry war außerdem der Quidditchkapitän. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, irgendwie hatte er über den Sommer sein Interesse an Quidditch verloren, etwa zu der Zeit, als er begann zu ritzen, doch nicht genug, um das Team zu verlassen, so viel jedoch, dass er kein Kapitän sein wollte. Doch jeder im Team war der Meinung gewesen, Harry sei die einzig passende Möglichkeit und so hatte er es widerwillig akzeptiert. Er hatte das Gefühl, er gebe keinen sehr guten Kapitän ab, er war einfach nicht am Organisieren interessiert (er überließ die Organisation der DA Hermine) und er mochte es nicht Leute herumzukommandieren. Im Moment tat er alles, was seine Teamkameraden ihm vorschlugen.

Am Beginn der dritten Schulwoche, nachdem er es so lang wie möglich herausgezögert hatte, musste Harry schließlich zu seiner ersten Okklumentikstunde gehen. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore Snape erzählt hatte, dass er tatsächlich um Snape als Lehrer gebeten hatte. Harry stand für einen langen Moment außerhalb von Snapes Büro, bevor er tief durchatmete und eintrat. Das würde hart werden, besonders nach dem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war.

Harry fand Snape an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, wo er Aufsätze korrigierte und offensichtlich nicht erfreut war, von dem was er dort sah. Harry ging weiter und blieb abwartend vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Sir?", sagte er, als Snape nicht ein Anzeichen dafür gab, dass er wusste, dass Harry da war.

„Ich sehe Sie, Potter", fauchte Snape und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen zu. Er korrigierte das Papier quälend langsam und als er fertig war, sah er endlich auf.

„Müssen Sie mich wie ein Fisch anstarren, Potter?"

Harry kämpfte darum, respektvoll zu bleiben. Es käme nicht so gut, auf dem falschen Fuß anzufangen. Nicht, dass es einen „richtigen" Fuß gäbe bei Snape. „Ich bin wegen meiner Okklumentikstunde hier, Sir", sagte er.

„Das weiß ich, Potter!", fauchte Snape erneut. „Noch einmal hat das Schicksal entschieden, mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu verfluchen. Der Schulleiter ist fest entschlossen, dass Sie Okklumentik lernen, und ich kann sicherlich verstehen weshalb, obwohl es scheint, dass Sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall sind."

„_Ich schätze Dumbledore hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn als Lehrer wollte. Nun, wenigstens etwas Gutes."_

„Haben Sie den Sommer über geübt?"

„Was?" Harry fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Uh, ja, sicher. Nun, ein bisschen."

Snape sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Naja, niemand hat mir gesagt, den Sommer über zu trainieren, ich schätze, ich dachte, dass ich es nicht tun muss."

„Ist das so?", höhnte Snape. „Dann sagen Sie mir Mr. Potter, dachten Sie, dass Voldemort plötzlich verschwinden würde? Dass Ihre Verbindung mit ihm sich in Luft auflöst? Man würde meinen, dass Sie wenigstens nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr in der Ministeriumsabteilung endlich den Ernst der Situation begriffen hätten, aber offensichtlich erreicht Sie überhaupt nichts." Snape lächelte grausam.

„_Wie kann er es wagen, mich an Sirius zu erinnern!"_

„Wollen Sie mich heute etwas lehren, oder lediglich unhöflich sein, Sir?", grollte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Snape grinste ihn an. „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Potter. Nun, ich vermute, dass ich wenigstens _versuchen_ muss, Sie zu unterrichten, doch lassen Sie mich vorher noch etwas betonen", Snapes Augen verengten sich, während er sprach. „MEINE persönlichen Besitztümer und Erinnerungen sind ALLEIN MEINE, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass, sollten Sie erneut in meine Privatsphäre eindringen, Sie es bedauern werden."

Snape wartete einen Augenblick, als warte er auf Harrys Antwort. Als Harry nichts entgegnete, seufzte er tief und begann _endlich_ mit der Lektion. „Leeren Sie Ihren Geist, Potter", sagte er in gelangweilten, genervten Ton, als wüsste er, dass es sinnlos sei.

Harry blinzelte. Er sollte schon wieder damit anfangen? Trotz allem was Snape vorher gesagt hatte, Harry hatte dieses Jahr sehr viel mehr Interesse daran, Okklumentik zu lernen, selbst wenn er keine Lust auf Stunden mit Snape hatte. Er wusste, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Letztes Jahr hatte Snape darauf bestanden, dass Harry seinen Geist leere, ohne ihm je zu sagen, wie er vorgehen sollte.

„Sir?", fragte Harry. „Das ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Sie sagen ständig „den Geist leeren", aber ich weiß nicht, wie das das geht. Gibt es keine Art von Technik, die Sie mir beibringen können oder so?"

Snape schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Harry auszuschimpfen oder die höfliche Frage zu beantworten. Er wählte eine Kombination aus beiden. „Nun Potter, ich würde denken, dass es für _Sie _leicht genug sein, den Geist zu leeren." Harry sah ihn lediglich an. Snape seufzte. „Es ist unterschiedlich für die Menschen. Es gibt nicht einen Weg, um dies zu tun und ich bin kein Experte für Methoden der Meditation. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Art, wie ich meinen Geist leere ineffektiv für Sie wäre, Mr. Potter. Mir wurde gesagt, dass die meisten Menschen einfach die ganzen Sorgen des Tages vergessen und sich entspannen."

„_Nun, das hilft nicht viel. Das ist, was ich vorher tat."_

„Okay", sagte Harry laut.

„Gut, dann leeren Sie Ihren Geist", wiederholte Snape. Harry versuchte es. „Legilimens!"

Nach einer anstrengenden Okklumentikstunde, die nicht anders als gewöhnlich war, ging Harry hoch, um sich auszuruhen und im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum abzuhängen, nur um von Hermine genervt zu werden, weil er Verteidigung geschwänzt hatte.

„Hermine, sie _sagte_, dass wir nicht kommen brauchen und ich habe bloß eine Stunde verpasst!", fauchte Harry schließlich wütend.

„Ich weiß Harry, aber du wirst einen Verteidigungsclub leiten, meinst du nicht, dass du ein gutes Beispiel geben solltest -"

„Was bin ich? Der verdammte Schulleiter? Nebenbei, jeder hat den Unterricht versäumt."

„Nicht jeder", argumentierte Hermine, „ich bin in _allen _Stunden gewesen. Auch ein paar Ravenclaws. Und viele der Jungen kommen recht oft -"

„In der Hoffung Adeles Roben zu sehen", schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab.

„Harry, ich denke wirklich du solltest -"

„IN ORDNUNG Hermine! Um Himmels Willen, ich bedaure den Mann, der dich heiratet, du bist eine solche Nervensäge! Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendetwas verpasst." Das war sicher wahr. Adeles Stunden waren entweder zu leicht oder zu sinnlos oder beides gewesen, so wie sie am ersten Tag versprochen hatte.

„Nun, wenn du heute nicht in der Stimmung bist -", fing Hermine an, als ein diskretes Hüsteln an Harrys Seite sie stoppte.

Harry wandte sich um und fand sich Aug in Aug mit Caydon Snape wieder. Neben ihm stand ein kleines blondes Mädchen, mit einer großen Brille und riesigen Büchern im Arm.

„Du bist Harry Potter?", fragte der Junge.

„Uh, yeah. Der bin ich", antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin Caydon Snape, ich möchte der DA beitreten", sagte er. „Und du solltest wissen, dass, laut Hogwarts Verhaltenskodex Artikel II, Absatz 3, Zeile 14", er nahm das Buch und blätterte bis zu dieser Seite, während er sprach und las dann: „es keinem Schüler verweigert werden kann, Mitglied in einer Schülerorganisation, Club oder Aktivität zu werden, aus irgendeinem anderen Grund als Alter, Jahr oder Fähigkeiten."

„Es steht alles in diesem Verhaltenskodex", fügte das Mädchen ungehalten hinzu.

„Whoa, whoa", sagte Harry, „kommt mir nicht gesetzlich, Kinder." Beide Kinder starrten ihn an. _„Okay, vielleicht sollte ich sie nicht Kinder nennen. Ich mochte es definitiv nicht, Kind genannt zu werden."_

„Wieso denkt ihr, dass ich euch nicht eintreten lasse. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr nicht beitreten dürft", fügte Harry hinzu.

Caydon und das Mädchen sahen sich an. „Nun, wir fragten gestern deinen Freund, weißt du, den mit den roten Haaren, ob ich beitreten dürfte und er sagte, du nimmst keine Erstklässler. Aber ich wusste, dass du es tust, weil ein paar Jungen aus meinem Zimmer schon dabei sind."

„_Oh Mist_", dachte Harry, während Hermine neben ihm vor Wut kochte. Er konnte Rons Gründe nachvollziehen, wenn sie wieder einmal etwas nicht ganz legales taten, brauchten sie sicher nicht Snapes _Kind_ dabei. Aber sie konnten die DA auch nicht zu einem kleinen exklusiven Club mit ihren Freunden machen, das würde sie auch nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen, außerdem musste _jeder _wissen, wie er sich vor den Dunklen Künsten schützen konnte.

„Uh, ja. Ron hat etwas missverstanden. Von jetzt an, wenn ihr etwas über die DA wissen wollt, fragt ihr entweder mich oder das Mädchen hier, ihr Name ist Hermine. Wir sind diejenigen, die die DA richtig leiten", sagte Harry.

Caydon sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Er ließ andere Leute zu, es schien, als helfe er, es zu organisieren."

„Nun, uh, ja, irgendwie schon. Aber er ist nicht wirklich verantwortlich."

„Und er ist ein Idiot", murmelte Hermine zwischen den Zähnen.

„Also, okay", meinte Caydon strahlend, „oh, das ist meine Freundin Lydia Deetle, sie möchte auch mitmachen." Er zeigte zu dem Mädchen an seiner Seite und dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und ging fort.

„Warte … Snape!", rief ihm Harry hinterher.

Caydon sah ihn seltsam an. „Ja?"

„Für deinen Vater ist es in Ordnung, wenn du das hier tust, ja?" Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape glücklich war, dass sein Sohn einer Organisation beitrat, die geführt und unterrichtet wurde von Harry Potter.

„Müssen die anderen Schüler ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn sie einem Schulclub beitreten?"

„Hm, nun, nein. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass er wütend auf mich wird oder so."

Hermine schnaubte. „Weil ihr ja sonst auch _so_ gut miteinander auskommt", flüsterte sie, sodass Caydon sie nicht hören konnte.

Und das erste Mal zeigte Caydon ein kleines Lächeln. „ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er sagte, er denkt, dass ich fähig bin zu wählen, wie ich meine Freizeit verbringe." Caydon und Lydia Deetle lächelten beide und vermieden es sich anzusehen. Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass dies nicht _alles_ war, was Snape zu der Angelegenheit gesagt hatte.

„Nun, bis dann", murmelte Harry, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Komm schon Lydia", sagte Caydon und ging davon. Lydia hob das große Verhaltenscodex Buch auf und eilte ihm hinterher.

Als sie weg waren, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Ich bringe Ron um", sagte sie.

„Hermine, er wollte bloß helfen", meinte Harry.

„Harry! Er hat bereits einer Gruppe Slytherins gesagt, sie dürften nicht mitmachen. Wie lange glaubst du, dass Snape sich das gefallen lässt, bevor er sich offiziell beschwert!" Hermine stürmte davon, um Ron zu suchen.

„_Nun, wenigstens belästigt sie MICH nicht länger."_

Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht Snape, um den sie sich sorgen mussten, dass er der DA feindlich gesonnen war. Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen, wo er, zu seiner Überraschung, einen sehr amüsierten Dumbledore, eine sehr verärgerte McGonagall und eine sehr tränenreiche Adele vorfand.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Setz dich Harry", der Schulleiter schien sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Harry setzte sich neben Adele. „Es scheint, als lege Adele hier eine offizielle Beschwerde gegen deine Verteidigungsgruppe ein."

„Was? Warum? Wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen!"

Dumbledore sah Adele erwartungsvoll an, seine Augen blinzelten wie verrückt. Adele schien so von Tränen bedroht zu sein, dass es einen Moment brauchte, bis sie antwortete. „Oh – oh", heulte sie, „ich dachte, Sie _mögen_ mich, Harry. Ich dachte, Sie halten mich für eine gute Lehrerin. Und dann starten Sie hinter meinem Rücken diesen kleinen Club …"

„Wa – was? Nein, wir hatten die Idee mit der DA bereits letztes Jahr, bevor Adele überhaupt kam. Sie wissen das, Professor Dumbledore."

„Direktor, das ist lächerlich", warf Professor McGonagall ein, „Adele hat nicht einmal eine berechtigte Beschwerde. Sie ist nur wütend, weil sie denkt, dass diese Gruppe eine Bedrohung ihrer Lehrfähigkeit darstellt." Während McGonagall sprach, heulte Adele laut zu diesen Worten auf.

„I – ist das die Art, wie sie all Ihre neuen Lehrer behandeln?", fragte sie. „Sie w – würden so etwa nie in Beauxbaton gestatten."

Professor McGonagalls Lippen wurden schmal. Professor Dumbledore versuchte Adele zu beruhigen. „Nun, nun, mein liebes Mädchen. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry Sie auf keinen Fall beleidigen wollte. Sicher können wir diese Angelegenheit regeln."

„Der Verhaltenscodex besagt, dass jede Gruppe mit mehr als 30 Mitgliedern einen Berater der Einrichtung haben muss. Ich bestehe auf die Erlaubnis dieser Berater zu sein." Harry war überrascht, dass Adele den Verhaltenscodex kannte.

„_Ich_ werde sie beraten", sagte Professor McGonagall, die offensichtlich keine hohe Meinung von Adele hatte. Adele starrte sie an.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles gelöst", sagte Dumbledore strahlend, als hätten sie gerade eine wunderbare Vereinbarung getroffen, und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sich zwei seiner Professoren anschauten, als wollten sie sich köpfen.

„Aber -", fing Adele an.

„Ich _glaube_, dass es das Beste wäre, das alles Professor McGonagall zu überlassen, Adele", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Immerhin ist sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und so wäre es gut -"

„Oh, _in Ordnung_", schnappte Adele, im Wissen, dass sie geschlagen war. Sie heulte nicht länger, sondern stand lediglich auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Der Schulleiter gluckste. _„Dieser alte Verrückte_", dachte Harry, „_er hat das wirklich genossen_."

„Harry", sagte der Direktor dann, „musst du nicht gleich im Unterricht sein?"

Er sah aus, als wüsste er, was Harry gedacht hatte und amüsiere sich darüber. Harry fragte sich, ob der alte Mann Okklumentik bei ihm angewendet hatte. Rasch stand er auf, nickte Professor McGonagall zu und eilte hinaus, um rechtzeitig zu Zauberkunst zu kommen.

An diesem Abend entschloss sich Harry Okklumentik zu üben. Nicht das halbherzige Versuchen, das er das letzte Jahr über betrieben hatte, sondern er versuchte wirklich den Dreh herauszufinden. Es war so viel wichtiger geworden nach … Sirius.

Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und sah die Zimmerdecke aus Stein an. „_Mal sehen, was sagt Snape immer bei der Lektion …? Oh ja „leere den Geist". Nun, das hilft nicht viel. Das versuche ich doch die ganze Zeit. Was noch? __„Sich von allen Emotionen lösen _…"", Harry überlegte eine Minute_. „Wann habe ich die wenigsten Emotionen?" _Die Antwort kam schnell, ein süßes, sanftes Flüstern in seinem Geist._ „Wenn du ritzt …"_

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „_N-nein. __Das kann nicht die Lösung sein_." Doch als Harry so auf dem Bett lag, wurde es deutlicher und deutlicher. „_Bevor ich ritze … bin ich ein Meer von verwirrenden Gefühlen. Während ich ritze, fühle ich etwas und bin glücklich, den Schmerz zu spüren. Doch danach … bin ich so ruhig, so erleichtert, dass ich nichts und alles fühle. Und dann, wenn alle Gefühle aus mir heraus sind, dann kann ich anfangen neue, bessere zu fühlen. Ich kann wieder anfangen mich lebendig und glücklich zu fühlen."_

Harry rollte herum und zog abwesend seinen Ärmel zurück um seine Arme anzusehen. „_Also alles, was ich jetzt tun muss, ist einen Weg finden, um dieses Gefühl hervorzurufen. Als ich lernte, den Patronus heraufzubeschwören, musste ich angenehme Erinnerungen wachrufen. Vielleicht brauche ich hierfür ebenfalls eine Erinnerung. Nein, keine Erinnerung, eher ein inneres Bild."_

Harry schloss seine Augen und stellte sich große Schnitte an seinen Armen vor. Er dachte an kleine Bäche von Blut, die seine Arme herabrannen. Lupins Stimme, als er den Patronus erlernte, drang zu ihm. „_Das ist nicht stark genug …"_

Er stellte sich Voldemort, Cedrics Tod, Sirius Tod, Zeitungsartikel über Zeitungsartikel von Morden durch Voldemort vor. „_Das ist nicht gut. Es füllt mich mit MEHR Emotionen: Ärger, Verzweiflung, Schuld."_

Frustriert rollte Harry erneut herum und presste sein Gesicht in sein Kssen. _„Ich habe es fast …"_

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an einen Traum, den er mehrere Monate zuvor gehabt hatte, nachdem er mit dem Ritzen angefanen hatte – er hatte ihn schon beinahe vergessen, außer einem vagen Bild und einem unguten Gefühl, doch jetzt kam er in aller Deutlichkeit zurück. Er stand in der Mitte eines großen leeren Zimmers, von dem er das seltsame Gefühl hatte, es zu kennen. Alles war schwarz und weiß, doch Licht strömte durch zwei Fenster an der einen Seite und das pure Weiß der Wände machte alles sehr hell. Harry hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass sich etwas Böses näherte, dann den Eindruck, dass das Böse mit ihm, _in_ ihm war. Eine quälende Sekunde lang senkte er seinen Kopf leicht nach unten und streckte seine Arme aus, Handflächen nach oben. Seine Arme waren glatt und weiß, so wie sie nie wieder sein würden. Harry berührte die weiche, sanfte Haut seines rechten Armes mit zitternden Fingern.

Blut begann aus seinem Arm zu rinnen, viel mehr Blut, als wenn er sich ritzte. Das Blut war die einzige Farbe im Raum. Es floss beide Arme hinab, entlang seinen Händen, wurde zu einer Pfütze zu seinen Füßen. Er weinte rote Tränen, sehr viel dunkler als echtes Blut. Auch die Wände weinten, große schwarze Ströme, die aussahen, als liefe Tinte auf ihn zu. Harry sah fasziniert zu der Pfütze mit seinem Blut. Er starrte mehr und mehr. Das Rot wurde zu Schwarz und die Dunkelheit war schließlich das einzige, was er noch sah. Der Alptraum war vorüber. Harry fühlte nichts.

Sobald Harry Snapes Büro betrat, zielte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry. „Legil - "

„Warten Sie! Professor Snape!"

Snape stoppte und warf ihm einen sehr irritierten Blick zu.

„Meinen Sie, dass Sie mir ein paar Sekunden lassen könnten, bevor Sie den Spruch äußern? Ich muss nachdenken."

Snape zog ein höhnisches Gesicht. „Glauben Sie, dass der Dunkle Lord Ihnen ein „paar Sekunden" geben wird, Potter?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, „ich möchte nur etwas ausprobieren."

„In Ordnung Potter", sagte Snape mit genervter Stimme, „ich zähle bis zehn und dann sage ich den Spruch." Snape begann langsam zu zählen. „Eins … zwei … drei … v- "

„Moment, Moment", unterbrach Harry. Snape starrte ihn an. „Ich kann so nicht denken, wenn Sie das tun. Es lenkt ab. Zählen Sie einfach schweigend und sagen dann den Spruch."

„Natürlich Potter", meinte Snape sarkastisch. „Möchten Sie noch etwas? Ein bequemer Stuhl und etwas Räucherwerk?"

„Bitte machen Sie es, Sir", sagte Harry. Was sollte er tun, wenn Snape nicht zustimmte? Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals schnell und ohne Ablenkung Okklumentik lernen würde, wenn er es nicht zuerst so versuchte.

„Oh, _schon gut_", meinte Snape. „Zehn Sekunden und nicht eine mehr. Start jetzt!"

Harry erinnerte sich an die Blutpfützen aus seinem Traum. Er sah hindurch. „Das ist mein Blut. Mein Leben." Bald war er vom Nichts umgeben, ohne jede Emotion. Er hörte nicht das Wort „Legilimens", doch er fühlte eine äußere Macht, die ihren Weg in seinen Geist erzwingen wollte, suchte und suchte, doch nichts fand. Bald schon schob Harry die Macht aus seinem Geist. Er schob und schob, geradewegs in Snapes eigenen Geist. Leicht schwebte er duch Snapes Erinnerungen. Er sah dieselben, die er letztes Jahr gesehen hatte – Snapes Vater, der seine Mutter anschrie, nur war dieses Mal alles deutlicher.

„_Du bist ein Nichts! Ein Nichts, verstehst du mich, du Hure_?", schrie er. Dann schlug er die Frau wieder und wieder, bis sie weinend zu Boden fiel. Snape, der nicht älter als fünf sein konnte, hatte sich weinend in die Ecke gedrückt. Harry fühlte, wie ihn jemand herausdrängte. Er wurde in seinen eigenen Körper zurückgedrängt, und fand Snape, der ihn mit verengten Augen anstarrte.

„Ich dachte, ich sagte Ihnen, sich aus meinen Erinnerungen herauszuhalten, Potter", flüsterte er gefährlich.

„Ich wollte nicht, Sir – ich nur…"

„Warum taten Sie das?"

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Was! Du Idiot! Wie bist du in meinen Kopf eingedrungen, ohne auch nur eine Silbe zu äußern? Das ist ziemlich schwierig, nur die begabtesten Legilimentiker sind dazu in der Lage! Und du hast sicherlich kein Gespür für dieses Fach zuvor bewiesen!"

„Oh, nun, ich wollte nicht -"

„Sie wollen nie, oder Potter? Dinge stoßen Ihnen einfach zu. Sie haben keine Kontrolle über Ihre Magie, Ihre Diaziplin insgesamt …", Snape pausierte, während er Harry beleidigte, als fiele ihm plötzlich etwas ein.

„Welche Technik wandten Sie an, um Ihren Geist zu leeren?"

„Was? Warum fragen Sie?", meinte Harry ausweichend.

„Weil Sie einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatten, während Sie sich vorbereiteten, Potter. Und Sie sagten, dass Sie etwas „versuchen" wollten."

„Oh, hm, es war wirklich nichts. Ich hab nur versucht mich mehr zu entspannen."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Snape nicht überzeugt. „Mr. Potter, Sie sollten sich bewusst sein, dass einige Formen der Okklumentik, obwohl höchst effektiv, nicht von der Mehrheit der Zauberer genutzt werden, weil sie als ungesund für den seelischen Zustand erachtet und im Allgemeinen an der Grenze zu den Dunklen Künsten betrachtet werden."

Harry vermied Snapes Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Wenn Sie sagen, ich solle meinen Geist leeren, dachte ich immer, ich solle mich konzentrieren oder so", sagte er etwas ärgerlich.

„Ich bin nicht für Ihre idiotischen Annahmen zuständig, Potter."

„Welche Methode verwenden Sie, um Iheren Geist zu leeren, Sir?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an. _Legilimens_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Was bedeutet ein Name?

Harry war nervös, wegen des ersten DA Treffens. Sicher, er hatte das bereits letztes Jahr unterrichtet – und zwar unter sehr viel bedrohlicheren Umständen – aber im Grunde war es eine kleine Gruppe von Harrys Freunden und Bekannten gewesen. Die Anzahl der Leute, die sich dieses Jahr für die DA angemeldet hatte, betrug mehr als siebzig, und machte es damit zur größten Schülerorganisation in Hogwarts. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen die Gruppe in zwei Teile zu teilen. Eine Gruppe für die Erst- bis Drittklässler und eine für die Viert- bis Siebtklässler. Da die verschiedenen Lernstände selbst letztes Jahr ein kleines Problem gewesen waren, hielt Harry das für eine gute Idee. Die Gruppe würde sich einmal in der Woche im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste treffen, da dies der größte war. Dies war eine Entwicklung, von der Adele nicht begeistert gewesen war, doch sie hatte nichts zu sagen, was den Klassenraum in ihrer Abwesenheit betraf. Harry war ernsthaft verwundert, weshalb sie so gegen die DA war, normalerweise kümmerte sie sich nicht um solche Dinge. Hermine hatte angedeutet, Adele fürchte wahrscheinlich, dass Harry Verteidigung besser als sie unterrichte.

Die Gruppen würde sich das erste Mal zusammen treffen, und sich dann in zwei Gruppen teilen. Harry und Hermine würden beide Gruppen abwechselnd unterrichten, Hermine würde sich mehr auf die nötigen, technischen „Buch"- Erklärungen berufen, obwohl die DA einen weit weniger großen Teil davon, als das wirkliche Unterrichtsfach benötigte, und Harry würde sich mehr auf die praktischen Demonstrationen konzentrieren. Hermine hatte gesagt, dass dies den Schülern zwei verschiedene „Blickwinkel" geben würde. Diese ganze Sache beunruhigte Harry sehr, es war, als sei er ein Lehrer in Hogwarts. Hermine dagegen sonnte sich – natürlich – darin.

Harry erreichte den Klassenraum früher, um sich vorzubereiten. „_Ich kann das nicht! Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich bin kein Lehrer! Ich bin noch nicht einmal klug. Ich bin nur eine anmaßende, kleine Berühmtheit_", Harry setzte die Linie der destruktiven Gedanken noch ein paar Minuten fort.

„Harry. Harry!", sagte eine Stimme an seiner Seite.

„Huh? Was?", Harry fuhr aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und fand Ron, der ihn besorgt musterte.

„Ein bisschen gedankenverloren, Kumpel?", fragte Ron mit einem kleinen Kichern.

„Huh?"

„Oh, es ist nur so, dass ich deinen Namen vier Mal rufen musste, bevor du mich gehört hast."

„Oh, 'tschuldigung. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Du bist doch nicht nervös. Oder?"

„Naja, ein bisschen", gab Harry zu.

„Oh, komm schon! Mit allem, was du getan hast? Das Trimagische Turnier, die ganzen Quidditchspiele und alles?"

Das war genau das, was Harry _nicht _hören wollte. Ihm musste definitiv nicht gesagt werden, dass er kompetenter wäre die DA zu leiten, weil er ein Wunderjunge war.

„Nichts davon macht mich _hierbei _besser!"

„Ja ... aber was ist mit der ganzen Erfahrung, die du letztes Jahr bei der DA gesammelt hast?"

Das war etwas besser, doch Harry war immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Ja, aber das war anders. Letztes Jahr war die DA sehr viel kleiner."

„Und? Selbes Konzept, größere Gruppe. Außerdem Harry, der einzige Grund, dass sich so viele Leute diesmal für die DA eingetragen haben, ist der, dass die Leute vom letzten Jahr ausgeplaudert haben, wie viel Spaß wir hatten."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. Das klang ziemlich gut.

„Nun, ich würde das nicht den _einzigen _Grund nennen", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her, es war Hermine.

„Warum musst du nur so ein Spielverderber sein, Hermine?", fragte Ron ärgerlich.

„Ich meinte nur, dass es _ein _Grund ist, aber nicht der einzige", sagte Hermine ehrlich. Harry jedenfalls war irgendwie getröstet von der Tatsache, dass beide Freunde dies als einen Grund für die Zunahme an DA Mitgliedern ansahen.

Hermine sah sich missbilligend um. „Ich dachte ihr Jungs wolltet alles vorbereiten! Ihr habt noch nicht mal die Tische verschoben!"

Harry stand nervös vor der Gruppe der erwartungsvollen DA Mitglieder. „Willkommen zur DA, zweites Jahr", sagte er endlich. Es gab eine Menge Applaus. Harry wurde zuversichtlicher. „Nun, wir ihr sehen könnt, haben wir dieses Jahr einigen Zuwachs bekommen! Um das Unterrichten einfacher zu gestalten, werden wir die Gruppe aufteilen, ich möchte deshalb alle Erst- bis Drittklässler bitten nach da hinten zu gehen."

Sie taten es und Hermine ging mit ihnen und sagte einen Spruch, der den Raum in der Mitte teilte.

„_Wow, wo hat sie das gelernt?"_

Harry fühlte sich besser damit, die älteren zu unterrichten. Es war wirklich wie im letzten Jahr. Sie machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Natürlich waren diejenigen, die schon letztes Jahr an der DA teilgenommen hatten den anderen etwas voraus, also forderte Harry sie auf, dem Rest zu helfen. Er erwartete nicht, dass jeder sofort perfekt sei, doch wenigstens würden sie so die Basissachen lernen. Harry musste nur jeden dazu anhalten, hart zu arbeiten und Neville davor bewahren, sich umzubringen und alles wäre gut.

Als er dann zu der jüngeren Gruppe wechselte, fühlte sich Harry nervöser. Anders als bei den älteren, die Harry wenigstens ein bisschen kannten, sahen diese Kinder ihn an, als sei er tatsächlich ein Lehrer. Aufmerksam saßen sie auf dem Boden, als er ihnen den _Expelliarmus _beibrachte, hoben ihre Hände, um Fragen zu stellen und einige schrieben sogar mit. Caydon Snape begann jedes Mal wie verrückt loszuschreiben, wenn Harry nur den Mund öffnete. Es begann ihm Angst zu machen. Die meisten Slytherins waren ebenfalls in dieser Gruppe.

„_Ich frage mich, wie wütend Hermine wäre, wenn ich die Leute ermutigen würde NICHT mitzuschreiben?"_

Nach dem Unterricht blieb Harry da, um aufzuräumen. Er war zufrieden. Insgesamt war das erste DA Treffen ein Erfolg gewesen.

„Entschuldigung", erklang eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry sah sich um und blickte dann hinunter, um Caydon Snape zu finden, der ihn starr ansah, ein Bündel Notizen in der Hand.

„_Dieses Kind hat wirklich unheimliche Augen ..."_

„Wolltest du was, Snape?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich habe eine Frage wegen der Stunde", antwortete Caydon.

„Uh, okay. Leg los", sagte Harry.

„Okay, ich kann bereits den Expelliarmus, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Dinge wie deine Haltung, der Grad der Bewegung und die Stimme den Spruch so sehr beeinflussen."

„_Gute Frage!"_

„Nun, äh, solche Dinge beeinflussen nun mal Zaubersprüche."

„Aber nicht im selben Maß wie den _Expelliarmus._ Ich zeig dir was ich meine."

Caydon nahm seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf eine der Zielscheiben (Harry hatte nicht gewollt, dass Erstklässler Zaubersprüche aneinander übten, ohne sie vorher an etwas anderem ausprobiert zu haben). „Expelliarmus!" Ein dünner rötlicher Strahl brach aus seinem Zauberstab und traf die Zielscheibe.

„Das ist die Idee", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber schau dir dies an." Caydon richtete seinen Zauberstab ohne erkennbaren Unterschied auf die Zielscheibe und sagte den Spruch erneut. Dieses Mal schoss ein leuchtend roter Lichtstrahl sehr viel schneller aus seinem Stab und traf die Scheibe so hart, dass sie alarmierend vor und zurück schwang.

„Siehst du?", sagte Caydon. „Alles was ich gemacht habe, war meinen Arm etwas mehr anzuspannen und mich sicherer hinzustellen und _das_ macht so viel Unterschied?"

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Expelliarmus ist ein sehr unberechenbarer Spruch. Wenn du nicht energisch genug bist, wirkt er nicht, zu energisch wiederum und du könntest jemanden drüben im Raum treffen und ihm ernsthafte Verletzungen zufügen oder sogar, äh ... uh ..." Harry verlor sich in wirrem Gestammel.

„Was?"

„ ... jemanden ausschalten", beendete Harry und dachte an seine persönliche Erfahrung mit diesem Spruch. „Es wäre aber schwierig das mit einem Expelliarmus zu schaffen", versicherte er Caydon.

„Aber _warum _ist das so?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Reicht es nicht zu wissen, dass es so ist? Ich meine, das ist doch alles, was du wissen musst, um den Spruch zu verwenden."

„Ich möchte Dinge verstehen."

„Hat Hermine nichts davon erklärt?"

„Nicht in der Tiefe. Nicht mal so gut, wie du gerade."

„Nun", meinte Harry und kam sich etwas dumm vor, „du könntest in der Bibliothek nachlesen oder einen Lehrer fragen, aber ich würde nicht Adele empfehlen."

Caydon kicherte. „Das mache ich", sagte er, „danke Sir."

„_Sir!"_

„Warte mal, nenn mich nie wieder Sir. Ich bin kein Lehrer und noch nicht einmal erwachsen."

Caydon zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte bloß respektvoll sein. Du bist eine Art von Autorität und du bist älter als ich." Caydon rannte aus dem Raum, bevor Harry antworten konnte.

„_Okay, das war definitiv seltsam. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ein Erstklässler „Sir" nennt und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Snapes Kind."_

Harry beschloss, von nun an die Sprüche, die er lehren würde, genauer zu studieren.

Die nächsten paar DA Treffen liefen gut. Harry gewöhnte sich daran, dass Caydon hinterher blieb, um ihm lästige, unnötige Fragen zu stellen. Harry wusste kaum die Hälfte aller Antworten. Okklumentik lief ebenfalls überraschend gut. Harry schien endlich ein Konzept zu haben, um seinen Geist zu leeren und lernte recht schnell. Snape war etwas weniger reizbar als gewöhnlich, wahrscheinlich weil Harry tatsächlich etwas begriff.

„Nun Mr. Potter", sagte Snape eines Tages, „da Sie recht annehmbar, wenn auch nicht perfekt, darin geworden sind, mich aus Ihren Erinnerungen und Gedanken herauszuhalten, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist den zweiten, schwierigeren Teil der Okklumentik zu lernen."

Harry gefiel das nicht. „Der schwierigere Teil?", fragte er schwach.

„Ja. Sicher ist es Ihnen nicht entgangen, dass ich – auch wenn Sie mich aus Ihren Erinnerungen halten – vollen Zugang zu Ihren Emotionen habe. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb es so wichtig ist, den Geist zu leeren."

„_Oh Gott. Er kennt meine Emotionen? Meine Gedanken sind manchmal reichlich düster, bevor ich sie verschließe."_

„Gefühle sind sehr viel leichter zu lesen und zu verwenden als nur Gedanken. Ein begabter Legilimentiker wird, wenn er Ihre Gedanken nicht spüren kann, versuchen Ihre Emotionen wie Furcht, Zorn oder Verzweiflung gegen Sie zu verwenden. Das ermöglicht ihm manchmal Zugang zu den wirklichen Gedanken. Vielleicht haben Sie bemerkt, dass ich die meisten Male, wenn ich in Ihre Gedanken einbrechen konnte, diese Technik verwendet habe. Diese Form der Legilimentik ist so viel einfacher auszuführen und erscheint oft zufällig. Durch Ihre Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, haben Sie möglicherweise seine Gefühle schon zuvor gespürt, ob sie bemerkten oder nicht."

Harry sagte nichts.

„Jetzt, um zu ..."

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte Snape gereizt.

Ein Fünftklässler der Slytherins, an dessen Namen sich Harry nicht erinnern konnte, doch den er als einen von Snapes Lieblingsschülern erkannte, betrat den Raum.

„Ähem, Professor Snape", sagte er und sah Harry merkwürdig an, „ich glaube, dass Adele etwas ... Hilfe braucht."

„Was hat sie dieses Mal getan?", seufzte Snape.

„Uh, vielleicht sollten Sie einfach mitkommen."

„Ich bin gleich da, Darius." Der Junge nickte und verließ den Raum. „Potter, ich denke, das beendet unsere Stunde."

„Was? Aber Sie wollte mir diese andere Sache beibringen."

„Sie haben Darius gehört. Ich muss dem sechsten in einer langen Reihe von inkompetenten, idiotischen Verteidigungslehrern helfen."

Harry ignorierte die Beleidigung Lupins und protestierte noch einmal. Er wollte nicht, dass die Lektion hier aufhörte. Er war sehr interessiert daran, seine Emotionen zu verbergen. „ Aber ich könnte hier warten, bis Sie fertig sind, Sir."

Snape warf Harry einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das _können_, Potter."

„Sind Sie etwa immer noch aufgebracht wegen – ich meine letztes Mal, als Sie mich allein in Ihrem Büro gelassen haben", Snape hob eine Augenbraue, „sehen Sie, es war wirklich blöd von mir und, zum Teufel, ich wünschte, dass mir nie dieser Gedanke gekommen wäre. Ich werde es NIE wieder tun."

„_Er weiß nicht, wie sehr ich wünschte, meinen Vater niemals so gesehen zu haben ..."_

„Unglücklicherweise haben Sie mir in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass Sie kein sehr vertrauenswürdiges Individuum sind. Ich werde das nicht weiter diskutieren. Die Lektion ist VORBEI, Potter."

„Ich wünschte, Sie würden mich nicht Potter nennen", sagte Harry, ohne nachzudenken. Er hätte die Worte am liebsten sofort zurückgenommen.

„Sie sagen die merkwürdigsten Dinge, Potter", Snape zog seinen Namen in die Länge und kostete jede Silbe aus. „Warum dieses?"

„_Oh großartig, jetzt muss ich erklären. Und ich habe noch nicht einmal über eine Antwort nachgedacht. Aber ich hasse es, wenn er mich so nennt."_

„Es ist nur, dass Sie nicht einmal an mich denken, wenn Sie meinen Namen aussprechen. Sie denken an meinen Vater, das weiß ich. Und sofort werden Sie noch ..."

„Noch, was?", schnappte Snape.

„Noch wütender."

„Ich verstehe", höhnte Snape. „Und wie würden Sie gerne genannt werden? ‚Der Idiot, der mein Leben heimsucht'? Potter ist Ihr _Name_."

„Sie könnten mich mit Vornamen ansprechen."

„Das wäre äußerst unpassend für eine Lehrer/Schülerbeziehung!"

„Na hören Sie. Dumbledore nennt jeden beim Vornamen und ich habe Sie auch Schüler beim Vornamen nennen hören. Gerade eben, haben Sie Darius mit Vornamen angesprochen!"

„Sei es drum, ich werde Sie nicht mit _Harry_ ansprechen!" Snape wurde zornig.

„Aber ich denke, es würde die Dinge leichter machen ..."

„Nein!"

„Sie könnten ..."

„Nein!"

„Wissen Sie", meinte Harry in einem letzten hoffnungslosen Versuch, „einige Leute würden behaupten, dass Sie die Tatsache, dass Sie mich mit meinem Vater verwechseln, mit Sirius Black gemeinsam haben."

„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen!"

„Wirklich?"

„Verschwinden Sie Potter."

Harry ließ das Quidditchtraining ausfallen und ging in sein Zimmer um zu schlafen. Er wusste, sein Team würde wütend sein, aber was konnten sie schon tun? Ihn rausschmeißen? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Wie auch immer, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den vollen Zorn einer Hermine Granger, die sich gewöhnlich gar nicht um Quidditch kümmerte, auf sich geladen zu haben.

„Harry ich bin wirklich besorgt wegen dir", sagte sie, nachdem sie in das Zimmer eingefallen war und ihn aus seinem seltenen, friedlichen Schlummer riss. „Vor diesem Jahr, hätte ich dich nie dazu bringen können ein Training ausfallen zu lassen, und wenn dein Leben davon abgehangen hätte! Aber jetzt erzählt mir Ron, dass es das zweite Mal in diesem Jahr ist, dass du das Training verpasst."

„Schau Hermine, ich muss nicht an jedem Training teilnehmen, um in der Lage zu sein den Schnatz zu fangen."

„Aber du bist Mannschaftskapitän. Solltest du dein Team nicht anfeuern oder so etwas?"

„Nein."

„Harry ..."

„Hermine, es KÜMMERT mich nicht. ES KÜMMERT MICH NICHT LÄNGER!", wiederholte er.

„Harry, wenn es etwas gibt, worüber du reden möchtest ..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Harry ging Hermine am nächsten Tag aus dem Weg. Er wusste, dass sie auf der Lauer lag und er war voller Angst, dass sie mehr über ihn rausfinden könnte, als er sie wissen lassen wollte. Hermine hatte ihre eigene Art Dinge herauszufinden. Schließlich fand sie nach dem DA Treffen eine Gelegenheit allein mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Harry", sagte sie ohne Einleitung, „Ron und ich sind beide wirklich besorgt wegen dir."

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Hermine", sagte Harry.

„Entschuldigung", erklang eine leise Stimme hinter Harry.

„_Yeah! Gerettet!"_

Er wandte sich um und sah Caydon an. „Du hast eine Frage", sagte er.

„Was macht er hier nach dem Unterricht?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte begonnen die DA Treffen als „Unterricht" zu bezeichnen, etwas das Harry zur Weißglut trieb.

„Es ist kein Unterricht! Und er bleibt immer nach den Treffen, um etwas zu fragen."

„Wirklich? Mich fragt er nie etwas."

„Okay, ich gebe alles zu Hermine! Ich habe ihn in der Ecke versteckt, für den Fall, dass du anfängst mich zu nerven, damit er rauskommt und mich vor dir rettet."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Sehr witzig!"

„Hm, soll ich gehen?", fragte Caydon.

„Nein, Hermine wollte grade gehen."

„Okay Harry", seufzte sie und verdrehte die Augen, „ich gehe. Aber diese Unterhaltung ist noch _nicht_ beendet." Sie stampfte aus dem Raum.

Harry wandte sich an Caydon. „Vielen Dank! Du bist ein Lebensretter."

Caydon lachte. „Sie ist sehr enthusiastisch, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr", lachte Harry. Dann bemerkte er wie unbeschwert er war und dass sich das irgendwie _falsch _anfühlte, gerade wenn er mit diesem Kind sprach. „Also", sagte er und setzte eine sehr viel ernstere Miene auf, „was war deine Frage, Snape?"

„Caydon."

„Was?"

„Mein Name. Er ist Caydon, weißt du."

„Oh. Ja."

„Wenn du mich ‚Snape' nennst, denkst du an meinen Vater und weil du ihn nicht sehr magst, stört mich das."

„_Einen Moment. Hatte ich diese Unterhaltung nicht gerade?"_

„Uh, woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Deine Augen."

Harry fragte nicht, was Caydon damit meinte. Dieses ganze Gespräch war sowieso etwas _sehr_ zufällig. „Hast du seit gestern mal mit deinem Vater gesprochen?"

„Was", fragte Caydon verwirrt.

„Nichts", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, ob das Ganze irgendeine Art von perfiden Spiel war, das Snape mit ihm spielte. „Ich werde dich beim Vornamen nennen. Ich habe _kein_ Problem damit", beendete er das Gespräch etwas übereifrig.

by youcantseeus

Danke für alle Reviews. Ich hoffe, es finden sich noch einige Leser (wieder).

Aufgrund der Sommerferien komme ich endlich mal wieder dazu einige Kapitel zu übersetzen und schneller zu updaten.

Gruß Lucie


	6. Chapter 6

_Alles gehört J.K. Rowling oder youcantsseus._

_Warnung vor detaillierter Beschreibung von Selbstverletzung in diesem Kapitel!_

**Kapitel 6:**

Wo ist Voldemort?

Harry fand bis zur nächsten Woche nicht den Mut zum Verteidigungsunterricht zu erscheinen. Er schlängelte sich in den Klassenraum und setzte sich nach hinten, überzeugt davon, dass Adele ihm die Hölle heiß machen werde, aufgrund ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit über die DA. Adele dagegen lächelte Harry zu Unterrichtsbeginn lediglich an und gab der Klasse drei Aufgaben zu den Grundlagen des Expelliarmus, die Harry in fünf Minuten beendet hatte. Unbehaglich sah er sich um, er hatte sich heute nicht neben Hermine und Ron gesetzt und war unsicher, was er tun sollte, da sich alle um ihn herum unterhielten. Pansy Parkinson saß neben ihm und Draco Malfoy neben ihr. Wäre es Snapes Unterricht gewesen, hätte Malfoy bereits begonnen zu sticheln. Da weder Crabbe noch Goyle für ihr sechstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, war er nicht mehr so dreist, doch er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, Harry in Zaubertränke oder Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu stören. In Adeles Unterricht dagegen, ließ Malfoy ihn normalerweise völlig in Ruhe.

Harry seufzte, er wünschte, er hätte sich nicht entschieden hier aufzukreuzen und so begann er gelangweilt durch sein Verteidigungsbuch zu blättern. Nach einem Augenblick kam jedoch Adele und setzte sich mit einem schmeichlerischen Lächeln neben Harry.

„Hallo Harry", sagte sie mit versöhnlicher Stimme.

„Äh ... hi", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Adele streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Harrys Hand. Harry sprang vor Überraschung auf und versuchte ihr seine Hand zu entziehen, doch Adele hielt ihn fest.

„Harry", _schnurrte_ sie praktisch, „ich hoffe so sehr, dass Sie nicht mehr böse auf mich sind, wegen unserer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Hm, nein", antwortete Harry errötend. Die anderen begannen sie anzustarren.

„Ich war einfach überempfindlich. Zwischen uns gesagt: einige der Lehrer hier sind einfach fürchterliche Menschen und ich war etwas defensiv, da sie meinen Unterricht untergraben wollen."

„Die ... äh ... Lehrer", murmelte Harry vage, während er wünschte, der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.

„Oh, nur bestimmte Lehrer", meinte Adele naserümpfend.

„_Sie spricht über Professor McGonagall",_ flüsterte eine leise Stimme in Harrys Kopf. _„Du solltest jetzt wütend werden." _Doch Harry war viel zu peinlich berührt und verwirrt um wütend zu sein.

Adele lehnte sich noch näher und begann laut zu flüstern: „Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde sind, Harry. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir diesen kleinen Vorfall nicht übel nehmen. Lassen Sie uns das vergeben und vergessen?"

Als Adele noch näher kam, begann Harry wegen ihres widerlichen Parfums zu würgen. Er würgte und fing dann an zu niesen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Adele, zog ein grünes seidenes Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Harry. Harry hielt es vor sein Gesicht, doch es war unglücklicherweise ebenfalls sehr großzügig mit dem Parfum begossen. Er nieste heftig und gab es Adele rasch zurück.

„Uh, ... ja", sagte Harry während dem Niesen. „Ich glaube, ich bin allergisch auf ihr Parfum."

Harry hörte verschiedene Leute um sich herum kichern. Adele versteifte sich, doch wartete kommentarlos, bis sein Niesanfall vorbei war. Er bemerkte, dass sie seine Hand nicht wieder nahm.

„Also vergeben Sie mir?"

„Äh ... sicher. Natürlich", murmelte Harry, unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Hervorragend", sagte Adele mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste Harry auf die Wange. Einige der anderen Jungen machten recht unverschämte Bemerkungen deswegen. Harry errötete noch mehr.

„_Lieber Gott, lass sie einfach gehen."_

Harrys Gebete wurden erhört, da Adele aufstand und langsam nach vorne ging, wobei ihre Absätze laut auf den Steinboden klackten. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und sah, dass viele seiner Klassenkameraden noch immer über ihn lachten. Schnell blickte er hinüber, um zu sehen, wie sehr Malfoy diesen Moment genoss, nur um zu bemerken, dass Malfoys Gesicht – wenn möglich – noch röter als seines war.

„_Keine Ahnung, weshalb _er _errötet. Er wurde nicht gerade eben von einer Lehrerin geküsst."_

* * *

„So, ich habe gehört, dass du mit Professor Adele schläfst."

Caydon hatte eine Art Dinge ziemlich unverblümt anzukündigen, aber dies ging wirklich etwas zu weit. Harry erstickte beinahe, denn sie hatten gerade Verteidigungszauber nach dem DA Treffen diskutiert und dieser plötzliche Themenwechsel war etwas sehr weit hergeholt. Die unerhörten Gerüchte waren also bereits zu den Erstklässlern gedrungen?

„Hm, nein. Sie hat mich nur gestern Morgen während des Unterrichts auf die Wange geküsst oder so. es war wirklich unanständig. Ich hasse sie."

Caydon grinste. „Ich dachte, es klang etwas weit hergeholt. Ich mag sie auch nicht sehr. Sie ist kriecherisch."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es gab eine Menge Wörter, die Adele beschreiben würden, aber „kriecherisch" war keines davon. Nun, wenigstens nicht so, wie ein Elfjähriger das Wort definieren würde. „Wo hast du das gehört?", fragte er.

„Meine Freundin Lydia hat mir davon erzählt. Und die Jungen in meinem Schlafsaal, Rick Powers und Corbin Reynold haben davon gesprochen."

„Nun, du solltest vielleicht nicht auf die Gerüchte hören, die deine Freunde über mich hören, denn wenn sie erst bei den Erstklässlern landen, ist das meiste eh unwahr."

Harry erwartete Caydons charakteristisches sanftes Kichern zu hören, doch stattdessen verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Sie sind NICHT meine Freunde, diese Jungen", flüsterte er entschieden.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte Harry, der Caydons gerötetes Gesicht bemerkte. „Ich habe nur gedacht –"

„Ich weiß. Aber sind sie nicht."

„Machen sie sich ... über dich lustig?", fragte Harry. Das musste der Grund sein, sonst wäre Caydon nicht so offensichtlich verstört.

„Kann man so sagen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry sanft. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, warum irgendjemand grausam zu Caydon sein sollte. Es war so leicht mit ihm auszukommen.

Caydon zuckte die Achseln. „Mehrere Gründe, schätze ich."

„Wie ...", gab Harry das Stichwort.

„Weil ich so klein bin. Oder weil ich oft die Antworten im Unterricht weiß. Oder wegen meines Vaters. Oder aus keinem Grund." Caydons Unterlippe zitterte, als er aufhörte zu reden und er sah Harry nicht an.

„Das ist furchtbar. Du solltest es einem Lehrer sagen."

„Machst du Witze? Dann würden sie mich noch zehnmal mehr hassen!"

„Es muss sehr schlimm sein. Du wirkst sehr verstört."

„Es ist nicht _so_ schlimm", Caydon versuchte die Stimmung zu heben, aber versagte kläglich. „Ich wünschte nur, sie würden aufhören auch die anderen in meinem Jahrgang dazu zu bringen mich zu hassen."

„Jeder in deinem Jahrgang hasst dich?", fragte Harry schockiert. Wie konnte man Caydon hassen?

„Nun, es ist nicht so, als _hassen_ sie mich, aber jeder bleibt irgendwie weg von mir. Außer Lydia. Lydia ist meine beste Freundin."

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Lydia selbst in den Raum. Caydon und Harry wandten sich zu ihr, als sie langsam nach vorne zu ihnen schlurfte. Sie warf Harry einen schüchternen Blick zu, bevor sie energisch an Caydons Ärmel zupfte. „Caydon", jammerte sie, „du hast versprochen mit mir die Zauberkunsthausaufgaben zu machen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich komme. Bis später Harry."

„Caydon", unterbrach Harry, nicht annährend fertig mit der Unterhaltung, die sie zuvor hatten, „sind diese Jungen in der DA?"

„J – nein", stammelte Caydon. Harry warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Okay, ja", sagte er widerwillig. „Aber du kannst nichts gegen sie machen, Harry. Sie werden nur wütend."

„Oh du meinst _die_", knurrte Lydia, das Thema aufgreifend, „sie sind ..."

„Lass es Lydia", warnte Caydon sie. Harry öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Caydon schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „_Machs gut_ Harry. Oh und viel Glück am Samstag."

„Samstag?", fragte Harry vage.

„Du weißt schon ... das erste Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw."

„Oh ... ja." Harry wusste das Datum für das erste Quidditchspiel seit Monaten, doch es war ihm nie so nah erschienen.

Harry wollte noch etwas mehr mit Caydon reden, doch als ihm die Dinge einfielen, die er sagen wollte, hatte Lydia ihn aus dem Raum gezerrt. Sein Mitgefühl gegenüber dem Jungen schwand etwas, als er hörte, was die beiden Kinder auf dem Weg nach draußen flüsterten.

„_Nun_? Macht er es?", fragte Lydia.

„Nein, macht er nicht", antwortete Caydon und beide brachen in Kichern aus. Harry verdrehte seine Augen. Für einen Moment hatte er komplett die Tatsache vergessen, dass die ganze Schule zurzeit über ihn und seine Verteidigungslehrerin sprach.

* * *

„Hermine, darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Harry am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück, als er sah, dass Hermine den _Tagespropheten_ las.

Instinktiv senkte Hermine die Zeitung und versuchte sie vor Harry zu verstecken. Harrys Abonnement des _Tagespropheten_ war vor einiger Zeit abgelaufen und Hermine schien sehr widerwillig zu sein, ihn ihre lesen zu lassen, vielleicht klammerte sie sich daran, dass Artikel über Voldemorts Aktivitäten Harry beunruhigten. Harry hatte erwartet, dass er in der Schule viel mehr von Voldemorts Angriffen hören würde, doch er hatte sehr wenig vernommen, seitdem das Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Er hatte deutlich „Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf" auf der ersten Seite der Zeitung in Hermines Hand gesehen. Harry griff über den Tisch und versuchte Hermine die Zeitung wegzunehmen.

„Schon gut! _Schon gut_!", sagte sie. „Ich schätze, ich hätte es dir eh gezeigt, es sind irgendwie gute Neuigkeiten." Sie reichte Harry die Zeitung rüber, der sie eifrig öffnete und zu lesen begann.

**Wo ist Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf?**

_Wie viele unserer Leser bemerkt haben, verhalten sich Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf und seine Anhänger merkwürdig ruhig seit Anfang September. Dieser seltsame Mangel an Aktivität, nach einem Sommer voller Angriffe, überrascht viele im Ministerium für Zauberei. Einige Beamte des Ministeriums spekulieren, dass Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf tot ist und seine Anhänger sich zerstreut haben, doch andere haben einen düsteren Blick auf die Entwicklung._

„_Wir glauben, dass er lediglich seine Zeit abwartet", kommentierte ein anonymer Mitarbeiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung. „Er und seine Todesser werden stetig stärker, es ist zu vermuten, dass dieser Mangel an Straftaten ein Anzeichen für eine größere, organisierte Attacke in naher Zukunft ist ..."_

Harry sah von der Zeitung auf. „Also gab es kürzlich keine Angriffe?", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme zu Hermine.

„Nein, nicht seit der ersten Schulwoche. Es ist wirklich seltsam", antwortete sie, „die ganzen Todesser Aktivitäten, die sich über den Sommer aufgebaut hat ... und dann nichts."

„Also überhaupt kein Zeichen von Voldemort?"

„Sehr wenig, bis auf ... Harry hattest du kürzlich irgendwelche Träume?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt, wo Hermine es erwähnte, bemerkte er, dass er seit kurzem keine Träume mehr in Bezug auf Voldemort hatte. Er hatte dies seinem relativen Erfolg in Okklumentik zugeschrieben, doch konnte es einen anderen Grund geben? „Nun, nein, habe ich nicht", sagte er, „aber von mit wird nicht erwartet diese Träume zu haben, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber ich dachte, dass deine Träume ein definitives Anzeichen gewesen wären, dass Voldemort noch immer stark ist?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich diesen Mist, dass er tot sein soll, oder?"

„Nein ... ich denke es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er irgendetwas plant."

In diesem Moment kam Ron und setzte sich neben Harry. „Hey Kumpel", sagte er, „vergiss nicht das Quidditch Training heute abend. Es ist das letzte vor dem Spiel am Samstag."

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry und machte sich nebenbei eine gedankliche Notiz, sicher zu diesem Quidditch Training zu gehen – er hatte so viele verpasst. Aber dann wandte er sich sofort wieder der Diskussion mit Hermine über Voldemorts Aufenthalt zu.

* * *

Beim Zaubertrankunterricht an diesem Nachmittag bemerkte Harry, dass der Slytherin, der während der Okklumentikstunde in Snapes Büro gekommen war – Darius – über seine Aufzeichnungen gebeugt in einer Ecke des Raumes saß, nah, doch nicht neben den anderen Slytherins.

„Was macht der hier?", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu, als der Unterricht begann. „Ist er nicht ein Fünftklässler?"

„Ja", Hermines Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Eifersucht. „Ich wette, dass Snape ihn am Fortgeschrittenen Kurs teilnehmen lässt, oder ihn wenigstens im Unterricht sitzen lässt. Er soll _wirklich_ talentiert in Zaubertränke sein."

„Potter", zischte Snape hinter Harry. Harry fuhr zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Zaubertrankmeister da war. „Wenn Sie und Miss Granger _endlich fertig_ sind mit was auch immer für einer interessanten Unterhaltung, denke ich können wir beginnen."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. Er fand das wirklich unfair, Snape hatte mit der Lektion noch nicht einmal angefangen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er und Hermine die einzigen waren, die sprachen – Snapes bloße Anwesenheit genügte normalerweise um völliges Schweigen auszulösen.

„Im nächsten Monat werden wir eine Reihe Zaubertränke brauen, die alle verbrannte oder verkohlte Zutaten benötigen", begann Snape zu lehren. „Aus diesem Grunde werden wir heute einen einfachen Trank brauen, der den Effekt eines raschen Feuers, auf was auch immer er berührt, hat, genannt der Schnellbrandtrank. Viele mögen den Nutzen des Tranks hinterfragen. Warum nicht richtiges Feuer verwenden, magisch hergestellt oder nicht? Dieser Zaubertrank hat den Vorteil vorhersehbar zu sein. Richtig gebraut, wird er immer dieselben Ergebnisse hervorrufen, er wird nicht ausgehen, braucht nicht erneuert zu werden und Sie können kontrollieren, wo er wirkt und er brennt nicht sehr viel leichter als ein Feuer oder eine Fackel."

Harry gähnte. _„Klingt noch langweiliger als die Tränke, bei denen wir sonst schuften müssen."_

„Dies ist ein recht einfacher Zaubertrank und ich erwarte, dass die meisten von Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten haben ihn herzustellen. Trotzdem muss ich Sie warnen, besonders vorsichtig zu sein, ein paar Tropfen auf Ihrer Haut wären äußerst unangenehm, es heilt schwer auf natürliche Weise ab und es ist unmöglich es magisch zu heilen."

„_Äußerst unangenehm …" _

Harry fuhr abrupt aus seine Langeweile auf und hob seine Hand. Seine Klassenkameraden sahen ihn merkwürdig an. Fragen stellen oder Informationen preisgeben in Snapes Unterricht war etwas ungewöhnlich für jeden. Dass es Harry tat war außerordentlich. Harry konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er im Zaubertrankunterricht die Hand gehoben hatte oder _ob_ er es überhaupt je getan hatte.

Snape starrte Harry an, als hätte er einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt. „Was Potter?", höhnte er.

„Sir, wenn es doch passieren _sollte_, dass wir einen Unfall haben und etwas davon auf unsere Haut spritzt, was würde geschehen? Ich meine, würde es einfach durch unsere Haut brennen oder könnte es verhängnisvoll ausgehen oder ..."

„Wenn Sie zur Abwechslung mal etwas Vorsicht in meinem Unterricht walten lassen, werden Sie es nie herausfinden", sagte Snape glatt.

„Aber wenn es doch passiert."

„Es würde von der Menge abhängen!", fauchte Snape zornig. „Wenn Sie sich ein paar Liter davon über den Kopf gießen würden, habe ich keinen Zweifel, dass die Folgen verhängnisvoll wären."

„Aber ein paar Tropfen auf einem ungeschützten Arm ..."

„Wären nicht sehr schädlich. Aber, glauben Sie mir Potter, es ist _nichts_, was Sie erfahren wollen, also versuchen Sie vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn Sie nun fertig sind, den Unterricht mit sinnlosen, hypothetischen Situationen zu unterbrechen, denke ich, dass wir beginnen können."

Harry folgte der Trankanleitung mit einer Konzentration, um die ihn selbst Musterschüler beneidet hätten. Snape hatte Unrecht, Harry _wollte_ den Brenntrank auf seiner Haut erfahren.

* * *

Direkt nach dem Tränkeunterricht ging Harry in den Schlafsaal und fand ihn leer vor. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, er musste unbedingt allein sein und er schätzte, dass er genügend Zeit hatte, um den (einmal) perfekt gebrauten Trank auszuprobieren, den er heimlich nach der Doppelstunde eingepackt hatte. Er holte die kleine Phiole mit der Flüssigkeit heraus und untersuchte sie genau. Die Flüssigkeit war schwarz und dickflüssig mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren roten Schimmer in sich.

„_Perfekt, mindestens so gut wie Hermines Zaubertrank_", dachte Harry. Er begann zu verstehen, warum jeder Zaubertrankbrauen so erfüllend fand – etwas, was ihn immer gewundert hatte. Ein beendetes Produkt, einen gut gebrauten und nützlichen Zaubertrank vor sich zu sehen, _gab_ eine sichere Zufriedenheit. Trotzdem wusste Harry, dass Zaubertränke nie wirklich sein Fach sein würde.

Harry öffnete den Knopf seines Ärmels und rollte diesen langsam hoch. Er untersuchte seinen Arm. Das tat er immer vor dem Ritzen, es genügte nie einfach zu beginnen, zuerst musste er den Schaden vom letzten Mal betrachten und jede neue Unregelmäßigkeit auf seiner Haut vorsichtig betasten. Vor kurzem hatte Harry begonnen nach neuen Wegen um sich zu verletzen zu suchen. Sich immer auf dieselbe Weise zu verletzen, war dasselbe wie immer dasselbe Essen zu essen, dachte er. Er hatte verschiedene Werkzeuge ausprobiert um sich zu schneiden, sogar versucht, sich mit einer Kerze zu verbrennen, doch nichts schien ihm zu genügen. Dieser neue Zaubertrank jedoch ... Harry war sehr zuversichtlich.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Phiole und nahm eine Pipette (ebenfalls aus dem Labor geklaut) aus seiner Tasche. Er befüllte die Pipette und ließ dann mit quälender Langsamkeit einen einzigen Tropfen fallen. Einen Moment schien der Tropfen in der Luft zu schweben, schimmernd wie ein kleiner Onyx, dann traf er auf seinen Arm. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich kühl auf seiner Haut an, dann begann er zu brennen und löste sich in seinem Körper auf. Harry schnappte nach Luft, obwohl der Schmerz nicht sehr groß war. Der Schock der brennenden Empfindung war etwas völlig neues. Harry ließ weitere Tropfen der köstlichen Flüssigkeit auf seine Haut fallen, dann schloss er die Augen, überwältigt von dem Gefühl, dass er geschaffen hatte. Er stellte sicher, dass einige Tropfen des Zaubertranks in seine Schnitte fielen. Dann hörte er auf, um den Trank aufzusparen, wenn er ihn einmal wirklich brauchte. Erschöpft fiel Harry rücklings auf sein Bett, wo ihn der Schlaf beinahe sofort überfiel.

* * *

„Harry! Harry!" Eine Stimme rief seinen Namen, eine zornige Stimme.

Harry öffnete seine Augen ein wenig. „Was?", murmelte er erschöpft.

„Was machst du hier, schlafen?"

Harry wachte richtig auf und sah Ron, der außerordentlich wütend aussah, über sich stehen. Rasch versteckte Harry seinen Arm hinter seinem Rücken, der Ärmel war heruntergezogen, doch er war nicht zugeknöpft, so dass es für Ron möglich wäre, etwas von seinem Arm zu sehen. Glücklicherweise hatte Ron andere Dinge im Sinn.

„Ich kann es manchmal nicht glauben!", schrie er.

„Was?", fragte Harry benebelt. Was könnte Ron so beunruhigen?

„Quidditch Training. Das letzte vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw morgen. Du hast es verpasst."

Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Oh, ups. Es tut mir leid, Ron, ich wollte wirklich da sein."

Rons Gesicht wurde rot und entrüstet wandte er sich von Harry ab.

„Was? Ist das so eine große Sache? Warum erzählst du den anderen nicht einfach, dass ich aufgehalten wurde und …"

„DU bist Mannschaftskapitän!", brach es aus Ron heraus. „Das Team braucht deinen Kopf im Spiel. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wo wir letztes Jahr gewesen wären, wenn Angelina jedes Training verpasst hätte?"

„Ich habe nie darum gebeten, Mannschaftskapitän zu werden!", sagte Harry mit erhobener Stimme.

„Ja, gut, aber du bist es. Schau, dich mag es nicht kümmern, ob wir gewinnen, doch für den Rest des Teams ist es wichtig. Kümmerst du dich eigentlich noch um jemand anderen als um dich?"

„Oh ja. Quidditch ist gerade die Nummer eins in meinem Kopf", spottete Harry, „die Welt wird untergehen, wenn wir Ravenclaw nicht schlagen."

Rons Gesicht wurde hart. „Oh, ich vergaß", sagte er sarkastisch, „der großartige Harry Potter hat wichtigere Dinge, um die er sich sorgen muss, als blöde Quidditchspiele. _Du_ brauchst nicht trainieren, oder? Training ist für uns Loser, die wir unsere Namen nicht quer auf allen Titelseiten stehen haben."

„Ja, ich liebe es wirklich meinen Namen im Tagespropheten zu haben", meinte Harry gedehnt. „Sie sind so schmeichelhaft."

Ron schnaubte empört, doch sagte nichts mehr darauf. Nach einem Augenblick versuchte Harry, ihn zu besänftigen und einige der gemeinen Sachen, die Ron gesagt hatte zu vergessen. Er _hätte _beim Training sein sollen.

„Schau, es wird gut werden", sagte Harry ihm. „Wieviel muss ich wirklich üben, um den Schnatz zu fangen? Wir werden Ravenclaw schlagen, sie sind nicht so gut, besonders mit Cho Chang als Sucher."

Ron sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch schenkte Harry trotzdem ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Harry."

By youcantseeus

Danke für eure Reviews, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr mir nach der langen Pause noch treu geblieben seid.

Lucie


	7. Chapter 7

_Alles gehört J. K. Rowling oder youcantseeus_

**Kapitel 7**

**Ein denkwürdiges Quidditchspiel **

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er den bekannten Knoten im Magen, den er immer vor den Quidditchspielen spürte. Harry lächelte, irgendwie war es beruhigend, dass er immer noch diese Mischung aus Nervosität und Aufregung fühlen konnte. Dass er immer noch emotional auf Quidditch reagierte.

Harry ging hinunter und fand Ron in der Großen Halle, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der – wie Harry wusste – seinen eigenen widerspiegeln musste. Harry war dankbar, dass sein Freund nicht länger unter der lähmenden Aufregung wie letztes Jahr litt, welche Rons Fähigkeiten als Hüter ernsthaft behindert hatte. Stattdessen lächelte Ron Harry an.

„Bereit heute den Schnatz zu fangen, Harry", fragte er laut und lächelte noch mehr.

Harry grinste seinen Freund an, es war gut zu wissen, dass Ron immer noch Vertrauen zu ihm hatte, oder wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit so tat als ob. „Das weißt du doch", sagte Harry, absichtlich großspurig. „Du musst nur diese Quaffel aufhalten!" Ron riss ein Stück Schinken ab und warf es nach Harry, sein Ziel verschwand jedoch, der Schinken flog über Harrys Kopf und traf Hermine, die gerade hinter ihnen auftauchte, genau an der Wange und blieb dort kleben. Hermine kratzte das beleidigende Stück aus ihrem Gesicht, mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Widerwillens und starrte Ron an.

„Ehrlich ihr beiden", meinte sie schnippisch und setzte sich neben Harry, „wie alt seid ihr?"

Harry sah rüber zu Ron um den üblichen Blick von Verärgerung auszutauschen, wenn Hermine mal wieder die Mutter spielte, doch er sah, dass der Rotschopf glühend errötete. „Hm, ich denke wir sind nur nervös wegen Quidditch heute", Harry dachte sich rasch eine Ausrede für ihr Verhalten aus, nachdem er Ron angesehen hatte.

„Rückkehr zur Kindheit?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen ...", sagte Harry, doch ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie Spaß machte, was sehr selten für sie war. „Oh. Lustig."

„Jedenfalls, ein wenig Nervosität ist gut, doch es sollte nicht euer Verhalten beeinflussen. Ihr werdet enden als ..."

„_Oh, bitte, bring sie irgendwer zum Schweigen_", dachte Harry verzweifelt, Hermines Lektionen wurden immer schlimmer für ihn.

Gerade in dem Moment erblickte er Caydon und Lydia, die vorbeigingen. „Hallo Caydon, hallo ... Lydia", sagte Harry und winkte ihnen verzweifelt zu. Ron sah ihn seltsam an und Caydon hob eine Augenbraue, doch der Junge kam herüber.

„Hi Harry", sagte er, „viel Glück heute."

„Ja, jeder sagt, dass du immer die Gryffindorspiele gewinnst", setzte Lydia hinzu. „Ich habe für Caydon und mich diese Schals gemacht, die wir immer an den Tagen der Quidditchspiele tragen."

Harry nahm sich tatsächlich einen Moment Zeit, um zu sehen, was die Kinder trugen und bemerkte, dass sie in der Tat, scheußlich gestrickte rot und goldene Schals trugen. Er vermutete, dass sie Lydias erster Versuch im Stricken waren. Wenigstens passte der Schal dem Mädchen gut, Harry vermutete sehr stark, dass wenn Caydons Schal nicht zu viele Male um ihn herum gewickelt wäre, er auf dem Boden geschleift hätte. Caydon lächelte halb, als wüsste er zwar, was für ein amüsantes Bild sie abgaben, doch als kümmere es ihn nicht im geringsten.

„Uh, ja. Sie sind hübsch Lydia", schaffte es Harry zu sagen.

„Sehr nett", kommentierte Hermine freundlich.

„Vielen Dank!", strahlte Lydia. „Wir gehen jetzt." Sie nahm ein Ende von Caydons Schal, als sei es eine Leine und zog ihn hinter sich her. Harry fragte sich, wie lange Caydon gehen konnte, bis er über die ausgefransten Enden stolperte und aufs Gesicht fiel, der Junge konnte kaum aus der Halle gehen, ohne über seine Roben zu stolpern. Harry lächelte und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Ist das nicht Snapes Kind?", fragte Ron mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Uh, ja", meinte Harry abwesend.

„Und sind wir jetzt seine Kumpel?", fragte Ron, irgendwie sarkastisch.

„Ron!", Hermines Stimme klang warnend.

„Nun, ich meine ... kommt schon. Es ist nicht nur, dass es Snapes Sohn ist ... das Kind ist seltsam!"

„Er ist nicht seltsam", sagte Harry mit etwas mehr Gift, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Warum sollte er sich wegen Caydon so aufregen? Ron war sein bester Freund und was er sagte, war nicht wirklich böse – um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Caydon _war_ irgendwie seltsam. Es war, als sei er gleichzeitig älter und jünger als die anderen Kinder in seinem Alter. Doch so wie es Ron formulierte, klang es nach einer schrecklichen Beleidigung.

„Doch ist er", gab Ron zurück. „Er sagt wirklich merkwürdige Sachen und immer starrt er."

„Er starrt?"

„Ja manche Leute haben ein Starr-Problem. Wenn sie dich immer sehr intensiv anschauen."

„Ugh."

„Ganz genau. Und Snapes Kind hat definitiv ein Starr-Problem."

„Nun, vielleicht. Aber er ist immer noch ziemlich cool. Was soll's? Angst, dass er dich als meinen neuen besten Freund ersetzte?", spöttelte Harry.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. „Oh ja. Zu Tode verängstigt."

Als Harry hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld flog, begann er zu wünschen, dass er öfter beim Training aufgetaucht wäre. Er fühlte sich nicht im Rhythmus mit seinem Team und er hätte schwören können, dass selbst sein Feuerblitz langsamer war. Er blickte zu Cho Chang vor ihm und Cho grinste ihn an.

„_Autsch, schätze, dass war der Ex-Freundin Blick_", überlegte Harry.

Einen Moment später wurde der Schnatz rausgelassen und Harry sah zu, wie er ein wenig um seinen Kopf schwirrte, bevor er verschwand. Harry fand es frustrierend, wie der Schnatz vor einem Spiel um die Sucher flog, als wolle er sie ärgern und dann schnell außer Sicht verschwand.

Das Spiel begann und Harry spürte die bekannte Aufregung, die ihn immer beim Spielen vor der ganzen Schule begleitete. Bald jedoch wurde sie ersetzt durch die Konzentration auf das Spiel allein und den kleinen goldenen Ball, den er fangen sollte. Selbst die Stimme des neuen Kommentators (ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das Harry nicht kannte) verschwand im Hintergrund.

Das Spiel war hervorragend, Ravenclaw konnte nicht ein Tor machen und Gryffindor hatte bald dreißig Punkte. Gemächlich flog Harry herum und suchte nach dem Schnatz. Ron machte einen besonders guten Fang und Harry zeigte seinem Freund Daumen hoch. Genau in dem Moment sah er ihn – den Schnatz, der geradewegs unter Rons Füßen herumschwirrte. Harry machte einen Sturzflug, doch Cho sah ihn und war sehr viel näher dran. Harry verfluchte sich, dass er ihn nicht eher bemerkt hatte. Er beugte sich weiter auf seinem Besen vor, streckte die Hand aus, griff nach ihm und schloss seine Finger um – Luft. Cho hatte den Schnatz gefangen.

Harry war leicht benommen, als er landete. Er hatte noch nie _wirklich _zuvor verloren. Sicher, es gab einige Male, die er verlor, weil ihm seltsame Dinge zustießen – wie im dritten Jahr mit den Dementoren – aber er hatte noch nie einfach _verloren_. Er beobachtete, wie die Ravenclaw Mannschaft um ihn herum in Jubel ausbrach, doch er hielt es nicht lange aus und verschwand im Umkleideraum.

Harry riss die Tür auf, warf seinen Besen durch den Raum und trat frustriert gegen eine der Bänke.

„Immer langsam, Champ", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm, „ich würde meinen, dass man mehr Respekt vor einem Feuerblitz hat."

„Warum hältst du nicht einfach die Klappe, Ron?", schrie Harry.

„Wir hätten wirklich auch gewinnen können", Katie Bell trat ein und redete dabei mit Ginny. Sie erblickten Harry und hörten abrupt auf zu sprechen. „Oh, hi Harry", sagte Katie schuldbewusst, „hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Mann, einmal verpatzt man es und schon hat man alle Freunde gegen sich", sagte Harry laut.

Katie errötete. „Entschuldige Harry."

„Entschuldige dich nicht bei ihm", wütete Ron. „Du hast recht. Wir hätten gewinnen sollen. Wenn der-Junge-Der-Lebt hier, sich nicht zu gut gewesen wäre zum Training zu erscheinen, hätten wir gewonnen.

Harry war danach Ron zu schlagen. Er stellte es sich sogar vor – wie seine Faust mit Rons sommersprossiger Nase kollidierte. Stattdessen atmete er tief durch.

„Nächstes Mal werde ich zum Training erscheinen, okay? Aber kein Sucher, egal wie gut er ist, fängt jedes Mal den Schnatz. Dazu braucht man auch ein gewisses Maß an Glück, wisst ihr", Harry wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass er besser gewesen wäre, wenn er beim Training erschienen wäre, doch er hatte nicht vor das zuzugeben.

Ron grinste ihn bloß an. „Oh nein, das könnte ja nicht dein Fehler sein, oder?"

„Hör auf so zu reden!"

„Wie denn?"

„Als sei ich ein aufgeblasener Idiot!"

„Dann hör auf, dich wie einer zu benehmen."

Harry warf seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du letztes Jahr einige Spiele vermasselt hast."

Rons Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot. „Weißt du, wir wären heute besser dran gewesen mit Ginny als Sucher."

Harry starrte Ginny an. „Hey, ich hab das nicht gesagt!", verteidigte sie sich rasch.

„Nun, ihr könnt von jetzt an ‚besser dran sein' mit ihr, weil ich zurücktrete!" Er stürmte aus der Tür und ignorierte das Aufheulen seines Teams.

„Du kannst nicht einfach zurücktreten", Ron folgte ihm, „das Team braucht dich."

„Komisch, ich dachte ich hätte dich sagen hören, dass ihr besser dran wärt ohne mich."

„Du bist so ein egoistischer Bastard!", rief Ron hinter ihm her.

Harry ging zurück ins Schloss, warf sich in den ersten leeren Klassenraum, den er finden konnte und amüsierte sich einige Zeit damit, sich selbst zu ritzen mit einem Stück Glas von einer Schüssel, die er gefunden und kaputt geschmissen hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch entschied er, dass er besser gehen und McGonagall sagen sollte, dass er das Quidditchteam verließ – eine entmutigende Aufgabe – bevor sie es von jemand anderem aufschnappte. Er murmelte einen exzellenten Reinigungszauber, den er sich selbst für solche Zwecke beigebracht hatte. Als er sah, dass das Bluten größtenteils aufgehört hatte, richtete er die Schüssel mit einem _Reparo_ und ging hinaus.

Harry ging zu Professor McGonagalls Büro und klopfte mutig an die Tür. Er glaubte nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich war, sie nach einem Quidditchspiel in ihrem Büro zu treffen, doch es war einen Versuch wert. Er stolperte beinahe rückwärts, als Snape die Tür öffnete.

Snape machte ein Geräusch, dass verdächtig nach einem „ihh" klang. „Es ist Potter", verkündete er widerwillig und öffnete die Tür ganz um Harry herein zu lassen.

Harry trat ein und sah, dass McGonagall an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ihn relativ kühl musterte. Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er gerade ein Spiel für Gryffindor vermasselt hatte. Snape ließ sich auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen Mr. Potter?", fragte McGonagall.

„Hm, ja", stotterte Harry, „ich wollte mit Ihnen reden."

„Nur zu."

„Ich wollte irgendwie ... allein mit Ihnen reden."

„Professor Snape und ich waren mitten in einer Diskussion über wichtige Schulangelegenheiten"; sagte sie, und warf einen leicht zornigen Blick in Snapes Richtung. Harry fragte sich, ob diese „Schulangelegenheiten" in Wirklichkeit „Ordensangelegenheiten" waren. Er wusste, dass McGonagall und Snape so gut wie nur einigermaßen möglich miteinander auskamen, doch die Tatsache, dass Gryffindor gerade ein Quidditchspiel verloren hatte, musste die Dinge zwischen ihnen verschärfen. Sie waren unglaublich streitlustig über Hauspunkte und besonders Quidditch, obwohl Harry keine Ahnung hatte wieso – er glaubte nicht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen wirklich das Spiel mochte und er hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Snape es verachtete. „Wenn Sie nicht vor ihm sprechen können, über was auch immer, dann werden Sie einfach später zurückkommen müssen", fuhr seine Lehrerin fort.

„Gut", schnappte Harry, auf einmal ärgerlich auf sie. „Ich wollte Ihnen bloß mitteilen, dass ich das Quidditchteam verlasse, Professor."

„Geh raus, Severus", sagte sie, doch Snape bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„_Jetzt_ kann er genauso gut bleiben", sagte Harry.

Doch sie schien Snapes Anwesenheit ohnehin vergessen zu haben. „Sie werden das Team nicht verlassen, Potter", sagte sie. „Wir habe ohne Sie keine Chance zu gewinnen."

„Heute habe ich das nicht gerade gezeigt", bemerkte er, „und Ginny ist ein wirklich guter Sucher."

„Aber nicht so gut wie Sie. Nein Sie werden nicht gehen."

„Doch werde ich. Sie können mich nicht zwingen."

„Reden Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Potter", warnte sie. „Ich habe Ihnen eine Menge Gefallen getan."

„Was und jetzt fordern Sie das ein? Was ist das hier? Die Mafia?"

McGonagall hob ihre Augenbrauen und Harry war sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, was die „Mafia" war, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wusste er es eigentlich auch nicht so genau.

Dann sprach Snape das erste Mal, seitdem Harry den Raum betreten hatte. „Nun ich wusste gar nicht, dass Gryffindor so ... zwingend in seiner Teamauswahl ist", sagte er glatt, mit leichter Betonung auf dem Wort „zwingend".

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gebeten zu gehen, Severus", sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Du hast nicht gebeten, Minerva, du hast befohlen. Du warst durchaus bereit die privatesten Sorgen eines Schülers vor mir zu diskutieren, aber nicht eine Gefahr, die deinem geschätzten Team droht. Aber ich werde gehen und draußen warten, wie ein Erstklässler, bis du und Potter diese all so wichtige Diskussion beendet habt", und damit schwebte er aus dem Raum.

„Hören Sie zu Potter, ich weiß, dass Sie sich schlecht fühlen wegen des Spiels. Aber Sie sind gefühlsgeladen und werden wahrscheinlich Ihre Meinung noch ändern. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie im Team bleiben bis zum nächsten Spiel – das gegen Slytherin – und es überdenken. Es würde auch Ihren Teamkameraden Zeit geben, sich an die Idee zu gewöhnen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, Professor McGonagall schien normalerweise nie besorgt über anderer Leute Gefühle und er nahm an, dass alles was sie sagte nur eine Masche war, um ihn gegen Slytherin spielen zu lassen und vielleicht im Team zu halten. Andererseits hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre wirklich einiges für ihn getan, also konnte er auch diese eine Sache für sie und das Team tun.

„In Ordnung, aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Und ich möchte sofort von meiner Funktion als Mannschaftskapitän zurücktreten, denn ich bin furchtbar darin."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie in einem Ton, dass Harry sich fragte, ob sie ihn nicht ohnehin von dieser Position absetzen wollte. „Ich werde nächste Woche einen neuen Kapitän aussuchen."

„Danke", sagte Harry unbehaglich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid Professor. Ich habe es in einem Moment der Frustration entschieden ... doch ich denke, dass es im Moment das Beste für mich ist." Er wollte weiterreden, doch wie sollte er der stoischen McGonagall erklären, dass das was einmal Spaß gewesen war, nun eine Last in seinem Leben war, eine Rolle, die er um jeden Preis erfüllen musste, oder seinen Ruf zu riskieren, seine Gefühlswelt und selbst seine Freundschaften? Als sie nichts weiter sagte, verließ Harry schnell den Raum.

Er rannte beinahe in Snape, der vor der Tür stand. „Sind Sie zurückgetreten?", fragte er süffisant.

Harry war ein wenig überrascht von der Frage. „Äh, ich soll noch ein einziges Spiel spielen", sagte er.

„Oh, armer kleiner _Harry_", höhnte er. Harry bedauerte es, dass er den Mann je gebeten hatte, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, er verwendete ihn nur, wenn er grausam sein wollte oder ihn sarkastisch an das Ende einer Aussage packte. Den Rest der Zeit über war er immer noch „Potter" oder „Mr. Potter", wenn Snape ganz der Lehrer war. „Er muss tatsächlich ein Spiel mehr für seine anbetenden Fans spielen, nachdem er zu der erstaunlichen Erkenntnis kam, dass er tatsächlich bei etwas verlieren _kann_", beendete Snape seine Beleidigung.

„Ich habe eine Menge Dinge verloren, Sir", schnappte Harry. „Und warum schikanieren Sie mich?"

„Verzeihung?"

„Ich mein, warum haben Sie diese feindliche Konfrontation mit mir begonnen? Wenn Sie mich so sehr hassen, warum gehen Sie nicht Ihres Weges ohne mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Ist ‚feindlich' das Wort des Tages, Potter?"

„Wie auch immer. Sie können nicht einmal zwei Worte hintereinander sagen, ohne mich zu beleidigen."

„Sicherlich muss ich mich nicht vor _Ihnen_ rechtfertigen. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre Frechheit."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. Snapes Taten begannen dieser Tage mehr und mehr an Harry abzuprallen, doch hin und wieder sagte er etwas, was bis zu Harry durchdrang. „Enttäuscht, dass ich noch gegen Slytherin spielen muss, schätze ich? Vielleicht könnten Sie mit Professor McGonagall sprechen, dass sie mich eher gehen lässt? Ich will das sicher nicht."

Snape schien das zu überlegen und dieses eine Mal glaubte Harry zu wissen, was der Mann dachte. Wenn er zustimmte Harry zu helfen, würde er ihm einen Gefallen tun, doch andererseits wollte er wirklich, dass Slytherin in Quidditch gewann. Jedenfalls schaffte er es die aufreizendste Antwort zu geben, die möglich war. „Vielleicht werde ich mit ihr sprechen, Potter, vielleicht nicht. Sicherlich wird es keinen Unterschied machen, denn Professor McGonagall würde eher tot umfallen, als einen Rat von mir für ihr Quidditchteam anzunehmen."

„Richtig", erwiderte Harry, etwas sarkastisch, „ich werde jetzt gehen, Professor." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Harry rasch den Gang hinunter und lächelte dabei leicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er _fast _eine Diskussion mit Snape gewonnen hatte, doch andererseits hatte er _Verletzlichkeit_ zeigen und um einen Gefallen bitten müssen.

Harry war noch nicht bereit, den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, also entschied er sich, zum Verteidigungsklassenraum zu gehen und sich umzuschauen, ob er irgendwelche Ideen für die DA bekam. Als er zum Turm ging, hörte er jedoch Adeles Stimme aus dem Klassenraum, was bemerkenswert war, da die Frau niemals in ihrem Klassenraum oder ihrem Büro war, wenn sie es vermeiden konnte. Harry drehte sich um und ging die Stufen wieder hinunter (er wollte Adele definitiv nicht antreffen), als er die Stimme der Person zu der sie sprach hörte und realisierte, dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war.

Das war sicherlich interessant. Harry bewegte sich zurück zur Tür, sie war angelehnt und er schaffte es, sie weit genug aufzustoßen, dass er hinein spähen konnte. Er sah die beiden recht nah beieinander und drängend miteinander flüstern, er konnte das meiste nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, doch er hörte Malfoy murmeln „jemand wird es herausfinden". In diesem Moment wandte Adele ihren Kopf und Harry hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen in seinen hängen blieben. Plötzlich griff sie Malfoy grob in die Haare und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Malfoy stieß sie von sich, sein Gesicht leuchtend rot. „Was soll …"

Adeles Augen flackerten in Harrys Richtung. Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte ihn. Harry schloss rasch seinen Mund, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Potter!", rief Malfoy. Adele kicherte und Malfoy sah sie zornig an.

"Uh, 'tschuldigung. Ich wollte niemanden unterbrechen", sagte Harry etwas bösartig. Er schmiss die Tür zu und rannte lachend die Stufen hinunter. Die Vorstellung von Malfoy und Adele _zusammen, _schien ihm ebenso absurd wie komisch. Obwohl es seltsam war, dass Adele Malfoy nicht zuvor geküsst hatte, erst nachdem sie Harry gesehen hatte. Harry war wirklich erstaunt darüber.

Harry war inzwischen in so einer guten Stimmung, dass er zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Er fand ihn beinahe leer vor, doch Hermine saß in einer Ecke mit einem offenen Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Harry ging und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hast du Ron gesehen?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie und schloss _Arithmantik: Magische Mathematik._

„Und hat er etwas über mich gesagt?"

„Er hatte einige gewählte Worte."

„Oh." Harry war für einige Zeit still. „Ich werde wirklich das Team verlassen", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Glaubst du, das ist das Beste?"

„Ja wirklich. Ich mag Quidditch, es ist ein großartiges Spiel, doch für Gryffindor zu spielen, ist aus mehreren Gründen zu viel für mich geworden.

„Ich verstehe. Du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, das den meisten Leuten begreiflich zu machen."

Harry wusste, dass sie mit „den meisten Leuten" in Wirklichkeit Ron meinte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Dinge zwischen mir und Ron jemals wieder wie vorher werden", gab er zu. „Ich meine, ich will sein Freund sein – das heißt, wenn er auch noch mein Freund sein will – und ich denke, wir können noch Freunde sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch dieselbe Person bin, die ich als Kind war. Es wird niemals so sein wie es damals war. Es ist, als wären wir nicht mehr auf derselben Wellenlänge oder so."

„Harry", sagte Hermine, „es ist nichts falsch daran sich zu verändern und zu wachsen – selbst etwas auseinander gehen. Du musst nur begreifen, dass Ron und ich immer für dich da sind. Ich weiß, dass Ron wütend auf dich ist, aber ..."

„_Ich wachse nicht. Ich falle. Tiefer und tiefer und ich kann niemals zurück."_

„Ich weiß Hermine, ich hab's kapiert. Hey, weißt du, was ich grad gesehen habe?", er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was?"

„Malfoy knutscht Adele im Klassenzimmer ab!"

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wirklich?", fragte sie. „Nun, das kommt mir wirklich seltsam vor. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Malfoy Adele nicht besonders mag."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Blicke, die er ihr manchmal im Unterricht zuwirft und die Tatsache, dass er niemals während ihres Unterrichts spricht oder so."

„Das könnte auch bedeuten, dass er für sie schwärmt, oder?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, vielleicht, aber ich dachte eher, sie wäre ihm etwas ‚zuviel'. So wie dir."

„Jedenfalls, haben sie sich geküsst. Malfoy kann uns nicht mehr stören, jetzt wo ich ihm das vorhalten kann – aus welchem Grund auch immer."

Hermine sah nachdenklich aus.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich gehe hoch in den Schlafsal, Hermine. Danke für das Gespräch. Bist du hier geblieben, um mit mir zu reden?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine mürrisch, „Parvati und Lavender oben haben eine ihrer infantilen Streitereien und ich ging weg, um dem zu entkommen."

„Was ist es dieses Mal?"

„Offensichtlich verschwand Parvati während des Quidditchspiels und ließ Lavender zwei Stunden suchen. Habe ich erwähnt wie sehr ich es hasse, mit den beiden ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen?"

„Mehrere Male, ja. Tschüs Hermine."

_By youcantseeus_

_Danke für eure Reviews._

_Das ist erstmal das letzte Kapitel vor meinem zweiwöchigen Urlaub. Freut euch schon mal auf das Kapitel danach, in dem sich Harry und Snape von ihrer "besten" Seite zeigen._

_Gruß Lucie_


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

_Alles gehört J. K. Rowling oder youcantseeus_

Kapitel 8: Das Buch

Ron verließ den Schlafsaal am nächsten Morgen sehr früh und vermied es für den Rest des Tages sehr sorgsam Harry zu begegnen. Er erschien nicht zum DA Treffen. Harry nahm das als ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Er braucht bloß etwas Zeit, Harry", hatte Hermine ihm gesagt. „Du weißt schon, etwas Dampf ablassen."

„Also mir reicht es langsam, mit ihm rumzuhängen", sagte Harry zornig.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat dabei auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte Harry sie.

„Es ist nur ...", sie zögerte, „genau das hat Ron gesagt. Über dich, meine ich."

„Was!", fuhr Harry auf. „Ihm reicht es mit mir! Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich entschieden hat seinen Freund seit sechs Jahren, zu meiden wegen eines Quidditchmatchs!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich denke, er meint nur, dass deine ... deine äh-"

„Meine was?", schnappte Harry.

„Deine Stimmungsschwankungen sind manchmal sehr schwierig zu handhaben."

„Ich habe keine Stimmungsschwankungen."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Doch hast du, Harry. Du wechselst sehr schnell von wirklich glücklich zu wirklich deprimiert oder ärgerlich."

„Das tut _Ron_ auch", schäumte Harry. „Nun, nicht deprimiert, aber ärgerlich."

„Ron hat ein hitziges Temperament", gab Hermine zu, „aber _du_, Harry", sie machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch, „hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht ... bipolar oder manisch-depressiv sein könntest?"

„Was zum Kuckuck ist das?", fragte Harry, der allein vom Klang her schätzte, dass das nichts gutes sein konnte.

„Es ist eine psychische Krankheit, mit den typischen Symptomen, die ich grad beschrieb. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass es noch komplizierter ist. Ich schätze, du würdest dich besser fühlen, wenn du einen Therapeuten sehen würdest oder vielleicht ein paar Medikamente bekommst."

Harry Mund stand auf. „Du meinst, dass ich verrückt bin?", schrie er praktisch.

„Nein Harry", sagte sie beruhigend. „Ich glaube nur, dass du viel fröhlicher wärst, wenn du etwas Hilfe hättest, das ist alles."

„Etwas Hilfe? Du musst denken, ich wäre komplett verrückt, dass ich einen Psch- wie auch immer, sehen soll. Der ist nur für verrückte Leute."

„Nun, das ist Zauberermentalität. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du verrückt bist. Muggel gehen die ganze Zeit über zu Psychologen, wenn sie nur irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten im Leben oder in ihrer Kindheit hatten. So was halt!"

„Also noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Ron dreht ab wegen eines blöden Quidditchspiels und _ich_ bin derjenige, der sie nicht mehr alle hat?"

„Darum geht es nicht", wandte Hermine ein, „ich wollte schon lange mit dir darüber sprechen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du ‚sie nicht mehr alle hast'. Du hattest bereits letztes Jahr schwache Stimmungsschwankungen und sie wurden kürzlich noch schlimmer."

* * *

Hätte Harry nicht bereits im Streit mit Ron gelegen, hätte er aufgehört mit Hermine zu sprechen. Doch so wie die Dinge standen, fühlte er, dass er wenigstens einen guten Freund brauchte und im Moment konnte er wirklich nicht wählerisch sein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry in einer Art Betäubung. Er war nicht besonders wütend auf Ron und er war noch nicht mal deprimiert (er hatte sich nicht einmal selbst verletzt in dieser Zeit), er war nur erschöpft. Er fühlte nichts. Selbst das wöchentliche DA Treffen reichte nicht aus, um ihn aus seinem zombie-ähnlichen Zustand zu holen. Er hetzte durch seine Lektion mit den jüngeren Kindern, doch dann stellte er fest, dass er nicht gehen konnte, bis er die älteren unterrichtet hatte und dies konnte er nicht tun, bis Hermine aufgehört hatte sie vollzulabern. Er wusste, dass Hermine nicht so bald stoppen würde, also ließ er die DA Mitglieder sich selbst beschäftigen, bis er einen Jungen erwischte, der einen Krebs mit mindestens zwölf Greifzangen auf Caydons Robe fallen ließ. An diesem Punkt angelangt, ließ er die gesamte Gruppe Zauberstabtechniken für defensive Zauber üben – das langweiligste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Harry mochte die älteren Schüler sehr viel mehr – er hasste es, sich wie ein gemeiner Lehrer fühlen zu müssen und das enttäuschte Stöhnen der Kinder, weckte in ihm den Wunsch einen von ihnen zu erwürgen.

Am nächsten Tag schwänzte er VgdK, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, und außerdem Verwandlung, weil er weder mit McGonagalls kalten Blicken umgehen wollte, noch mit Rons Starren oder Hermines besorgten Blicken, die sagten dass sein Verhalten nur seine Verrücktheit bestätigte. Er ging immerhin zu seiner Okklumentikstunde, denn er wusste, dass Snape fuchsteufelswild sein würde, wenn er nicht kam.

Okklumentik war jedoch das letzte, wozu Harry Lust hatte. Er hatte seit dem Quidditchspiel nicht mehr geübt und irgendwie wusste Snape immer Bescheid, wenn er nicht geübt hatte. Wieder einmal hatte er Probleme mit dem Fach. Die Schwierigkeit war, dass Snape sich immer an ein Gefühl von ihm hing, das sehr weit hinten in seinem Geist war, und so Zugang erhielt. Er konnte sogar zeitweise Harrys Emotionen manipulieren. Von da aus hatte er dann Zugang zu Harrys Erinnerungen, die sehr effektive Werkzeuge waren. Harry hatte einfach keine Idee, wie er Snape abhalten konnte, seine Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Außerdem konnte er die Art nicht leiden, wie Snape seinen Geist ohne Vorwarnung attackierte. Er konnte sich nur erfolgreich verschließen, wenn er Zeit zum Vorbereiten hatte.

Es half nicht, dass Snape ihn mit „Nun, wenn das nicht der kleine Quidditchstar ist" begrüßte, als er eintrat. Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren und begann sofort sich zu verschließen, denn er wusste, dass Snape ihn unvorbereitet angreifen würde. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er _„Legilimens!"._

Er konnte fühlen, wie Snape seinen Geist durchsuchte, nach etwas Ausschau hielt, das er gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Er war entschlossen, seine Gedanken verborgen zu halten, den Mann nichts finden zu lassen. Nach einem Moment spürte er, wie Snape sich völlig zurückzog. Harry sah seinen Lehrer wachsam an. War es ein Erfolg gewesen, oder hatte Snape einen anderen Grund sich zurückzuziehen?

„Zu lange", sagte Snape kurz.

„Huh?"

„Es dauerte zu lange, ohne dass Sie versucht haben mich herauszuhalten", sagte er so langsam, als rede er mit einem dreijährigen, „je schneller Sie mich herausdrängen, umso besser. Warten Sie nicht, bis ich einen festen Halt habe und anfange zu suchen – außer Sie wollen auswählen und manipulieren, was ich sehe und das ist sehr fortgeschritten."

„Ich habe nur versucht meinen Geist zu leeren, so dass Sie nichts sehen können."

„Sie sind recht erfolgreich darin geworden. Aber den Geist zu leeren, ist nur der erste Schritt. Sie können Ihren Geist nicht unbegrenzt zu einer leeren Tafel machen. Das ist unmöglich. Nun," und hier wurde Snapes Ton sarkastisch, „vielleicht nicht unmöglich für _Sie_, Potter. Sie müssen versuchen mich herauszudrängen, bevor ich die _Möglichkeit _habe, etwas zu sehen. _Legilimens."_

Unerwartet drang Snape mit aller Kraft in Harrys Geist ein. Harry versuchte ihn herauszudrängen, doch bald prüfte Snape seine Erinnerungen, ging durch die Erinnerungen an seine nicht so schöne Kindheit und bewegte sich schnell von einer zur anderen, als überfliege er sie. Schließlich gelangte Harry (er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Snape in seinem Kopf war) zu der einen Erinnerung, die er am meisten fürchtete.

Sirius sah so geschockt aus, als er durch den Schleier fiel, als könne er nicht verstehen, was geschah. Er fiel langsam, langsam, langsam und Harry fühlte sein eigenes Herz brechen, als er seinen Paten entschwinden sah. Das ganze begann sich schnell rückwärts zu drehen – so wie Dudley den Videorekorder rückwärts spulte. Sirius tauchte wieder auf und die ganze wiederholte und wiederholte sich. Harry konnte nicht atmen, sein Herz hämmerte, er dachte, er würde sterben. Plötzlich traf es ihn, was geschah und er warf Snape mit aller Kraft aus seinen Gedanken.

Er fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder und unzusammenhängend schreien. Er sprang auf, ein wenig unsicher und hätte er sich nicht so schwach gefühlt, hätte er sich sicher auf Snape gestürzt. Noch nie war er so wütend gewesen. „SIE – SIE BASTARD!", kreischte Harry. „WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN; MIR DAS ZU ZEIGEN! WIE KÖNNEN SIE! HABEN SIE NICHT EINEN FUNKEN MENSCHLICHKEIT?"

Snape schien geschockt von diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch. „Potter", war alles, was er warnend sagen konnte.

„HAT ES IHNEN SPAß GEMACHT SIRIUS WIEDER UND WIEDER STERBEN ZU SEHEN?", tobte Harry weiter.

„Potter", Snape griff seine Schultern und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Zu seinem Entsetzen stellte Harry fest, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Das machte alles noch viel schlimmer und Harry gab seinen Tränen nach, bis er schluchzend weiterreden konnte.

„Sie sagten, dass ich ‚Spaß habe', als ich damals in Ihr Denkarium sah", würgte er heraus. „Hatten Sie jetzt auch Spaß? HATTEN SIE?"

Snape schien dieses Mal nicht weiter zu wissen. „Seien Sie nicht lächerlich! Ich habe nur ..."

„ICH HASSE SIE! ES KÜMMERT MICH NICHT, WENN ICH NIE OKKLUMENTIK LERNE, ICH WILL SIE NIE WIEDER SEHEN! WIE KONNTEN SIE MIR DAS ANTUN! WIE KONNTEN SIE..."

Snape schlug Harry ins Gesicht. Es war kein schlimmer Schlag, wie Harry es erwartet hätte, doch ein leichter Klaps, gedacht, um Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen. „Harry beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Snape fest. „Ich habe nicht versucht, Sie zu bekümmern. Nun, ich habe nach einer besonders verstörenden Erinnerung gesucht, als ein Werkzeug Sie zu schwächen und die Kontrolle zu ergreifen über das, was ich sehe – aber ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sich bei dieser Erinnerung in einen RASENDEN IRREN verwandeln und sicher hatte ich keinen ‚Spaß'. Offensichtlich haben Sie ungelösten Kummer über den Tod Ihres Paten. Ich war mir dessen NICHT bewusst."

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht", weinte Harry, „ich habe ihn umgebracht und Sie haben mich das wieder und wieder und wieder sehen lassen ..." Harry brach in Schluchzen aus und wäre auf den Boden gefallen, hätte Snape ihn nicht gehalten und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Der Mann schien unbeholfen und unsicher, was er in dieser Situation tun sollte.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal?", schlug er vor. Harry sah auf, tränenüberströmt. Snape schien noch mal zu überlegen. „Andererseits, warum legen Sie sich nicht hier auf das Sofa", Snape sagte ein Wort, das Harry nicht verstand und ein Sofa faltete sich aus einer Wand – aus der einzigen Wand, die nicht mit Krügen voll seltsamer Dinge oder Büchern zugestopft war. Offensichtlich war Snape der Typ, der praktisch in seinem Büro lebte. Er nahm Harrys Arm und führte ihn hinüber zu der Couch. „Legen Sie sich für einen Moment hin", sagte Snape unbehaglich.

Harry rollte sich in Embryonalstellung auf dem Sofa zusammen und fuhr fort, leise zu weinen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was Snape von ihm dachte oder noch länger zornig auf den Mann zu sein. Alles woran er denken konnte, war Sirius und dass er verantwortlich für seinen Tod war, er hatte Sirius' Tod verursacht. Sirius hatte sein Versteck an diesem Tag aus einem Grund verlassen – weil er Harry liebte. Harry zu lieben hatte ihn getötet, genau wie es seine Eltern getötet hatte.

Snape brachte ihm einen Beruhigungstrank und Harry trank ihn systematisch. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als Snape ein großes Buch in ein kuscheliges Kissen verwandelte und es Harry reichte. Harry legte seinen Kopf darauf und wandte dem Mann seinen Rücken zu, sein Weinen ließ etwas nach.

„Also, ich schätze, Sie können hier unten bleiben, bis Sie Ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen haben und dann gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal." Snape wirkte immer noch unbeholfen. „Ich gehe dann einfach", sagte er und wandte sich um. „Oh, und wenn Sie irgendetwas in meinem Büro anfassen, dann _werden_ Sie es bedauern, Potter."

Nichts machte Harry so schläfrig, wie Schreien gefolgt, von langem Weinen. Bald schlief er ein. Als er erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es sehr spät sei, obwohl Snapes Büro weder ein Fenster hatte noch irgendeine anderes Gerät, das die Zeit ansagte. Snape musste irgendwann zurückgekommen sein, den Harry entdeckte, dass er in eine große, eher schäbige Decke, gewickelt war. Rasch schüttelte Harry sie ab und eilte gerade noch vor der Sperrstunde zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag blieb Harry nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht da, um sich zu entschuldigen. Es traf seinen Stolz hart, doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, glaubte er nicht, dass Snape besonders herzlos hatte sein wollen, als er diese Erinnerung auswählte – er versuchte bloß Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Der Mann besaß nicht viel natürlichen Takt oder Einfühlungsvermögen, doch er war beinahe verständnisvoll gewesen – für Snape jedenfalls. Das gab Harry Mut, ihn nach dem Unterricht anzusprechen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass er Okklumentik brauchte und es nicht von Dumbledore lernen wollte.

„Sir?", fragte Harry zögernd.

Snape sah nicht auf, von seiner Arbeit das Klassenzimmer zu putzen. „Ja?", fragte er.

„Ich – ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen. Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht sagen dürfen."

„Nein, das hätten Sie nicht", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Es tut mit leid, Sir. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich weiter in Okklumentik unterrichten und ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn Sie viele Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen, obwohl es eine Schande ist, mein ganzes Haus zu bestrafen, weil ich so ... unverschämt war."

„Das ist die Absicht des Punktesystems, Potter."

„Richtig", sagte Harry und blickte dann schweigend auf den Boden.

„Potter", seufzte Snape schließlich, „meinen Sie nicht, dass wenn ich mit dem Unterricht aufhören würde, ich Sie inzwischen informiert hätte?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Wenn Sie den Unterricht mit mir fortsetzen wollen ... doch seien Sie versichert, dass Sie Okklumentik lernen werden, entweder von mir oder Professor Dumbledore ... dann werde ich Sie unterrichten. Unter der Bedingung, dass ein derartiges Verhalten, wie Sie es an den Tag legten, in Zukunft nicht akzeptabel ist."

„Ja Sir", sagte Harry, „nur..."

„Ja?"

„Könnten Sie versuchen nicht wieder Erinnerungen von Sirius zu verwenden?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Glauben Sie, dass so etwas wahrscheinlich ist, nach Ihrem kleinen Zwischenspiel? Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ... sich selbst die Schuld am Tod des Mannes geben. Tatsächlich dachte ich eher, dass Sie mir die Schuld geben."

Das war das nächste an einer Entschuldigung, was Harry je von Snape gehört hatte. „Wie – wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?"

„Ich bin begabt in Legilimentik, Potter. Außerdem bräuchte ich es noch nicht einmal zu sein, nach den Blicken, die Sie mir am Ende des letzten Jahres zugeworfen haben."

„Ich habe Sie zuerst beschuldigt", gab Harry zu, „aber das war nur eine Entschuldigung, um nicht die Person zu beschuldigen, die wirklich verantwortlich war – mich selbst."

Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Ich dachte vielmehr, dass Bellatrix Lestrange dafür verantwortlich war", sagte er mild, „oder vielleicht Black selbst", setzte er nachträglich dazu.

Harry wurde etwas wütend, über die letzte Aussage, er mochte nicht, wie Snape über Sirius redete, doch er schaffte es, nicht zu explodieren.

„Es gibt etwas, dass ich Sie fragen wollte, Sir", meinte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Fragen?"

„Ja. Wenn Sie in meinen Geist eindringen, während der Stunde, merke ich es immer. Ich kann fühlen, wie Sie durch meine Erinnerungen sehen, nach meinen Gefühlen suchen. Doch ich denke, dass andere Male, wenn Sie Legilimentik ohne die Formel auszusprechen, anwenden, Sie bloß Augenkontakt halten und Legilimentik gebrauchen, ohne dass ich es merke. Warum habe ich nicht gelernt, mich dagegen zu verteidigen?"

„Eine Vielzahl von Gründen", antwortete Snape, „es ist wahr, dass es eine Form der Legilimentik gibt, die in der beschrieben Weise angewandt wird, doch sie ist nicht annährend so wirksam. Ich bekomme eine Andeutung, von dem was auf der Oberfläche Ihres Geistes ist, hauptsächlich die Dinge, die eine sehr scharfsinnige Person ohnehin von Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen könnte, doch in Ihre innersten Gedanken oder Gefühle zu dringen ist unmöglich. Hoffentlich, wenn Sie weiter Okklumentik lernen, werden Sie in der Lage sein festzustellen, wenn jemand eine Form der Legilimentik anwendet. Das ist auch nicht die Art Legilimentik, gegen die Sie sich hauptsächlich verteidigen müssen. Der Grund für diese Stunden ist, dass Sie eine besondere Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord haben. Sie müssen lernen, Ihre geheimsten Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle vor ihm zu schützen. Übrigens, hatten Sie kürzlich irgendwelche Träume?"

„Uh, nein", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Hmm, nun offensichtlich herrscht an allen Ecken Schweigen", sagte Snape mehr zu sich selbst.

„Also wissen Sie auch nichts über seine Pläne?"

„Warum sollte ich, Potter?"

„Nun, sind Sie nicht, ich meine habe Sie nicht", Snape warf Harry einen _Blick_ zu, „oh, schon gut", beendete Harry das Gespräch.

* * *

Der erste Hogsmeade Besuch dieses Jahres war nächsten Samstag und Harry zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, nicht hinzugehen. Ron sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm und er vermutete, dass Hermine lieber mit Ron als mit ihm rumhängen würde. Trotzdem ging er, denn ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war einfach zu gut, um ihn zu verpassen. Eine zeitlang bummelte er im Honigtopf herum, mit Seamus und ein paar Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor, mit denen Seamus seit neuestem befreundet war, doch bald war er angewidert von ihnen, denn ihre Vorstellung von einer schönen Zeit schien es zu sein, sich über alle, die vorbeigingen und die sie nicht leiden konnten oder die sie seltsam fanden, lustig zu machen. Er entschuldigte sich und ging hinaus.

„_Was jetzt?"_

Harry wanderte ziellos herum, ohne mit irgendwem zu sprechen. Plötzlich erschien Hogsmeade sehr überfüllt und kindisch und Harry bedauerte, hergekommen zu sein. Er schlenderte zum Ende der Stadt mit wenigen anderen Schülern, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wo er hinging, nur im Hinterkopf hatte er, dass er von der Menge weg wollte.

An irgendeinem Punkt seiner Wanderung bemerkte Harry, dass er einen ziemlich unangenehmen Teil des Ortes erreicht hatte. Dort waren keine Schüler mehr, tatsächlich schien der Teil eher verlassen. Die wenigen Menschen, die Harry erkennen konnte, schienen recht zwielichtige Gestalten zu sein. Offensichtlich war dies die Hogsmeade Version der Nokturngasse. Harry zog seinen Umhang fest um sich und sah sich nach dem Weg zurück um, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht hier in diesem Teil sein durfte. Es gab Regeln, welche Straßen den Schülern während ihrer Ausflüge erlaubt waren. Harry hatte gerade festgestellt, wo er falsch abgebogen war, als er Draco Malfoy direkt auf sich zukommen sah. Malfoy war zur Abwechslung mal allein und schien glücklicherweise abgelenkt zu sein, sonst hätte er Harry sicher bemerkt. Harry fluchte leise, er durfte hier nicht von Malfoy gesehen werden. Rasch nachdenkend, verschwand er in einem Laden und wartete, dass Malfoy vorbeiging.

„_Ich wette, der kommt bei jedem Hogsmeade Besuch hierher",_ dachte Harry, blickte verstohlen aus dem Ladenfenster und sah seinen Mitschüler vorbeigehen.

„Entschuldigung, junger Mann", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte den Ladenbesitzer, einen verschrumpelten alten Mann, mit leuchtend blauen Augen, die ihn fragend ansahen. „Kann ich Ihnen bei der Suche helfen?"

„Uh, nein", sagte Harry und stellte sicher, dass seine Haare über seine Narbe fielen, „ich war nur am ... Blättern." Er blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass das Geschäft ein kleiner Buchladen war, der ihm relativ harmlos erschien. Er schlenderte zu einer Ecke, wählte ein Buch aus und gab vor es durchzuschauen. Harry zuckte zusammen, es schien ein Buch mit besonders üblen Flüchen zu sein.

„Sie interessieren sich für dieses Buch, junger Mann?", krächzte der alte Mann. Harry sah sich um und realisierte, dass er der einzige Kunde war und dass deshalb die Aufmerksamkeit des Mann so auf ihn gerichtet war. „Nur zwei Galleonen", fuhr der Inhaber fort.

„Hm, nein", sagte Harry rasch und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal, „ich denke, ich werde einfach ..."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß ein Buch für Sie, junger Mann", sagte er, mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen. Er humpelte zurück zum Ladentisch, zog ein Buch von irgendwo darunter hervor und legte es auf den Tisch, so dass Harry es sehen konnte. Harry fand es höflich, einen Blick darauf zu werfen, obwohl er sich danach sehnte, den Laden zu verlassen.

Harry spürte die scharfen Augen des Ladenbesitzers auf sich, als er ging, um das Buch zu inspizieren. Es war recht klein und schwarz, doch nicht pechschwarz, die Farbe hatte eher einen seltsamen Schein an sich. Der Deckel war zerknittert, als wäre er angebrannt. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf einen Titel, weder auf dem Deckel noch auf der Seite. Jetzt, wo Harry es ansah, war er seltsam fasziniert. Er berührte das Cover, vorsichtig und fand, dass das Buch eine merkwürdige Wärme ausstrahlte, als brenne ein Feuer in ihm, ein Feuer, das zwar sacht, aber durchdringend zu Harrys Innerstem vordrang. Harry schauderte und zog seine Hand zurück. Plötzlich klappte das Buch auf, wie von einem starken Windstoß, doch das war natürlich unmöglich in diesem muffigen kleinen Buchladen.

Harry berührte die Seite sanft und besah den Zauberspruch. Nach einem Moment bemerkte er, dass es derselbe oder ein ähnlicher Spruch war, wie ihn Umbridge letztes Jahr verwendet hatte, als er „Zeilen" schreiben sollte. Er verzauberte eine Feder, um bei Bedarf die Haut des Benutzers zu verletzen. Harry fand diesen Spruch auf einmal sehr nützlich. Gerade als er es ansah, um eine Vorstellung zu bekommen, um was es hier ging, bewegten sich die Buchseiten erneut und öffneten eine Seite, weiter hinten. Diese Seite zeigte einen Zaubertrank, einen Trank der dem Brenntrank ähnlich zu sein schien, den er in Snapes Unterricht gelernt hatte, nur das dieser hier speziell für menschliche Haut gemacht war. Harry wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wofür ein solcher Trank erfunden worden war, doch er konnte auch sehr nützlich sein – er war fast aus demselben Material, das er aus dem Zaubertranklabor genommen hatte und er hatte seine Aufzeichnungen wie man ihn brannte, verloren. Harry blätterte den Rest des Buches durch und fand es zu seinem Erstaunen voll von Sprüchen, die wertvoll für seine Selbstverletzung waren.

„_Wie konnte der alte Spinner das wissen?",_ fragte sich Harry unbehaglich.

„Ist das das Buch, nach dem Sie suchten?", fragte der Mann sanft.

„Ja ... ja", antwortete Harry abwesend, „ich nehme es. Wie viel?"

„Oh, ich gebe es Ihnen so, Junge."

„Hervorragend", sagte Harry, noch immer etwas unbehaglich.

by youcantseeus

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal-

Gruß Lucie


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Schulden **

Am Abend nach dem Hogsmeadebesuch, beschloss Harry einen der Sprüche aus seinem neuen Buch auszuprobieren. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders nach Ritzen, er wollte nur einen Versuch, um zu sehen, ob es funktionierte. Außerdem brauchte Harry nicht länger einen großartigen Grund um sich zu verletzen. Es war zu einer Gewohnheit geworden und manchmal tat er es aus schierer Langeweile. Harry zog die Bettvorhänge zu und errichtete einen Schweigezauber um sich herum, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass er ihn brauchte, es war so spät, dass jeder fest schlief. Eifrig las er im Lichte des _Lumos_ den Federzauber. Seit Umbridge ihn angewendet hatte, war er neugierig darauf gewesen. Es war schwer zu lesen, besonders da die Worte geschrieben waren – nicht gedruckt, doch es sah einfach genug aus – jeder Erstklässler hätte ihn vermutlich nach sorgfältigem Lesen hinbekommen. Harry wusste nicht, wie er den Spruch nennen sollte, er hatte keinen Titel und es gab zwei Arten ihn auszusprechen. Tatsächlich sah Harry, als er das Buch durchblätterte, dass keiner der Sprüche betitelt war und es kein Inhaltsverzeichnis oder Glossar gab – die Zauber waren einfach quer durch das Buch verteilt, nicht einmal nach Schwierigkeitsgrad oder Alphabet sortiert.

Der erste Teil des Spruches beinhaltete es, die Feder dazu zu bringen Blut anzuziehen, wenn sie eine andere Oberfläche als die Haut berührte. Der zweite – und wie Harry sah - weitaus kompliziertere – Teil des Spruches war es, sie so einzustellen, dass sie die Person schnitt, die schrieb und nicht irgendwen aus dem Umfeld und sicherzustellen, dass sie einen speziellen Teil des Körpers schnitt – sonst wären die Schnitte irgendwo erschienen.

Harry nahm eine alte Feder aus seiner Tasche, die neben ihm auf dem Bett stand. Nach ein paar Minuten intensiven Lesens flüsterte er _Cruento Inscriptio_ und machte die erforderliche Zauberstabbewegung über der Feder. Die Feder wurde schwarz und Harry hätte schwören können, dass die Spitze etwas schärfer wurde. Dann setzte er den Ortungszauber auf seinen linken Oberarm, sehr unsicher, ob er es richtig machte.

Harry nahm ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und legte es oben auf das geschlossene Buch. Langsam zog er einen langen Strich über das Pergament und fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz – doch nicht dort, wo er es erwartet hatte – auf seinem linken Handrücken.

„_Oh verdammt, ich habe den Ortungszauber falsch ausgeführt. Na ja, egal, gleich wird es eh verschwinden."_

Harry machte einen weiteren langen Schnitt, doch dieser erschien neben dem letzten, anstatt über dem letzten, das verwirrte Harry etwas, denn Umbridges Feder hatte die Linien übereinander geschrieben. Er machte zwei weitere Schnitte über seine Hand und hatte dann eine Idee. Er setzte ein Zeichen _unten_ auf das Pergament und, klarer Fall, es erschien auf seinem Oberarm. Offensichtlich war sein Ortungszauber nicht genau genug gewesen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass die Schnitte auf seiner Hand – aus welchem Grund auch immer – _nicht_ verschwanden.

* * *

_Harry folgte einigen Mädchen durch Hogwarts Gänge. Wenigstens sah es einigermaßen so aus, als sei es Hogwarts, obwohl Harry nicht wusste, wo er war. Die Mädchen trugen Hogwarts Roben und gingen langsam in einer Reihe. Der Gang wurde unheimlich dunkler, als er ihnen weiterhin folgte, bis er kaum noch sehen konnte. Am Ende des Ganges kamen sie zu einer Öffnung, die Harry seltsam erschien, obwohl er nicht den Finger darauf legen konnte warum. Eines der Mädchen streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen und ..._

* * *

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und wusste, dass er einen seltsamen Traum gehabt hatte, in den Voldemort möglicherweise verwickelt war, denn seine Narbe pochte dumpf. Einen Moment lang saß er still da, und versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern.

„_Oh Himmel! Meine HAND!"_

Harry sah auf seine Hand und bemerkte unglücklich, dass dort noch immer vier lange Schnitte zu sehen waren.

„_Wie zum Teufel soll ich das erklären? Hermine wird mich derart schnell durchschauen!"_

Harry überlegte rasch.

„_Okay, ich könnte den Unterricht heute schwänzen und mich dann in die Bücherei schleichen und schauen, ob ich einen Zauber finde, der die Schnitte verbirgt. Nein das geht nicht, ich habe schon so viel verpasst, dass Hermine sicherlich herkommen und mich überprüfen wird. Ich könnte sagen, dass Hedwig mich gekratzt hat ... aber es sieht nicht aus, als habe eine Eule das getan und jeder weiß, dass Hedwig bestens erzogen ist. Verdammt, warum sind sie nicht weggegangen? Okay, ich könnte versuchen, meine Hände zu verstecken ... nah, das geht nicht. Ich könnte … QUIDDITCHHANDSCHUHE!"_

Das war die Lösung. Spieler trugen oftmals kleine Quidditchteile während des Unterrichts um Teamgeist zu zeigen oder nachdem das Team ein Spiel gewonnen hatte, und obwohl es gegen die Kleidungsvorschriften war, schienen die Lehrer ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zu haben, dass die Schüler nicht dafür bestraft wurden, wenn sie Teamgeist zeigten. Natürlich würde es verdächtig sein, da Harry es noch nie zuvor getan hatte und weil Gryffindor verloren hatte und er das Team verlassen wollte, doch selbst Hermine würde den wahren Grund für die Handschuhe nicht erraten. Er würde sie noch nicht einmal ausziehen müssen, um zu zaubern. Handschuhe für die Sucher waren weniger hinderlich, als die Handschuhe vom Rest des Teams. Glücklicherweise hatte Harry seine Quidditchausrüstung nach dem letzten Spiel mit hoch in sein Zimmer genommen und vergessen, sie zurück in den Umkleideraum zu bringen.

Harry stand aus dem Bett auf und begann seinen Koffer durchzuwühlen, bemüht, seine linke Hand zu verstecken.

* * *

„Harry, warum trägst du Handschuhe?", fragte Hermine ihn, wie vorauszusehen war, vor Verteidigung.

„Oh, ich dachte, ich sollte etwas Unterstützung für das Team zeigen. Du weißt schon, damit sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht hasse oder so."

Hermine schien das zu schlucken und sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass Ron immer noch wütend auf dich ist, ich bin sicher, wenn du einen Schritt auf ihn zu machst, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt ..."

„Hast du irgendwas Seltsames letzte Nacht mitbekommen, Hermine?", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Nein. Warum?"

„Ich schätze, ich könnte einen ... Traum letzte Nacht gehabt haben. Über die Schule, aber ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Wirklich?" Hermine sah besorgt aus. „Nun, ich habe nichts gehört."

* * *

Ron war beim nächsten DA Treffen dabei. Harry schenkte seinem Freund ein zögerndes Lächeln, doch Ron verdrehte lediglich die Augen und sah weg.

Nach dem Unterricht kam er jedoch herüber und begann zu reden.

„Weißt du noch, dass wir am Anfang des Jahres ein Auge auf alle Todesser-Kinder haben wollten?", fragte Ron kurzangebunden.

„Ja", sagte Harry, und dachte für sich, was für eine dämliche Idee das war.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich Snapes Kind allein mit Malfoy sprechen gesehen habe. Es schien mir nur merkwürdig, da sie in verschiedenen Häusern und Jahrgängen sind."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das ist merkwürdig. Aber wenn Snape ein Spion oder so ist, dann muss Caydon wenigstens so tun, als möge er Malfoy, oder?"

Ron sah aus, als sei ihm der Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Ich schätze schon", sagte er, „es war trotzdem ziemlich verdächtig. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim _Quidditchtraining_."

„Was meinst du? Wir sehen uns doch vorher?"

Ron sah Harry kühl an und ging weg.

„_Ich vermute, er ist immer noch wütend auf mich, auch wenn er mit mir gesprochen hat."_

Harry sah sich im Verteidigungsklassenraum um.

„_Irgendwas ist heute anders ..."_

Harry fühlte sich, als habe er etwas vergessen. Abwesend räumte er den Raum auf.

„_Caydon ... er ist nicht nach der DA dageblieben. Und das tut er immer. Oh verdammt, ich hoffe, er hat nicht Rons Rede gehört und ist beleidigt oder so"._

Als Harry zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, fand er Caydon allein, offensichtlich lernend vor. Harry setzte sich neben ihn, um zu reden.

„Hey Caydon."

„Oh hallo Harry", sagte Caydon etwas distanziert.

„Also bist du auch wütend auf mich?", fragte Harry halb im Spaß.

„Was? Nein. Warum fragst du so was?"

„Du bist nicht nach der DA geblieben, wie du es immer tust."

„Ach das. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, nun, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, aber deswegen bin ich nicht gegangen."

„Warum dann?"

„Also, weißt du, die letzte Stunde, wo du den Jungen davon abgehalten hast diesen Skorpion auf meinen Rücken zu setzen?"

„Ja, wolltest du nicht, dass ich das tue?"

„Hm, nein. Sie wurden richtig wütend auf mich und sagten ein paar Leuten, es sei mein Fehler, dass du so eine langweilige Stunde gemacht hast, weil ich jammern musste und du mich gehört hast."

„Was sollte ich denn tun? Diesen Kerl das tun lassen, während ich die Aufsicht habe?"

„Nein ... ich dachte nur, wenn ich bliebe und sie wüssten davon, dann wäre es nur ein Grund mehr mich einen Kriecher oder Lehrerliebling zu nennen."

„Oh in Ordnung. Also bist du nicht aus einem anderen Grund auf mich sauer?"

„Warum sollte ich sonst sauer auf dich sein?"

„_Weil Ron und ich ein Gespräch über dich hatten, in dem wir angedeutet haben, dass du mit Malfoy etwas ausheckst und ich fürchte, dass du es belauscht hast."_

„Ich ... hm ...", stotterte Harry, als Caydon ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, „ich bin deinem Vater gegenüber ausgerastet neulich ..."

„Oh, davon wusste ich nichts. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich war nur dumm, schätze ich. Er war übrigens ziemlich cool dabei."

„Weshalb sollte _ich_ dann wütend deswegen sein? Wie sollte ich das überhaupt wissen?", Caydon hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry umging die Frage. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum er so cool reagiert hat ... ich meine, keine Beleidigung, aber er ist wirklich wütend gewesen auf mich, wegen sehr viel geringerer Dinge als das."

Caydon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er schuldet es dir."

„Was? Schuldet mir für was?"

„Ich ... äh ... habe ihm irgendwie erzählt, dass du wirklich nett zu mir bist. Er hat dieses ... Ding ... über Schulden zurückzuzahlen."

„Aber ich bin nicht nett zu dir. Ich meine, ich bin es schon, aber ich behandle dich, wie ich jeden anderen behandeln würde."

„Das tut nicht jeder, weißt du."

„Hm. Also jetzt denkt er, er muss nett zu mir sein?"

„Also soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber vielleicht dachte er, er schuldet dir eine Pause. Scheint auch etwas verärgert darüber zu sein."

Das erklärte sicherlich einiges, er hätte es sicherlich ausgesprochen seltsam von Snape gefunden, wenn dieser plötzlich aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund nett zu ihm gewesen wäre. Nicht, dass er wirklich nett gewesen war, nur anständig, wie ...

„_Wie er jeden anderen behandeln würde ..."_

Trotzdem, Snape der ihm ein Kissen brachte und ihn zudeckte, als er einschlief, schien ein bisschen viel. Harry vermutete, dass viele Gründe eine Rolle spielten, genauso wie er vermutete, dass ein kleiner Teil von Snape seinen Spaß daran gehabt hatte, Sirius sterben zu sehen, selbst wenn seine erste Priorität war, Harry Okklumentik zu lehren.

* * *

Harry suchte nach einem Zauber, der die Male an seinen Händen verbergen würde, doch er hatte keine Zeit gründlich nachzuschauen, da er tonnenweise Hausaufgaben hatte. So war er am nächsten Tag noch immer gezwungen seine Handschuhe zu tragen. Mit dem Suchen war nach dem Unterricht derartig abgelenkt, dass er zu spät für Okklumentik war.

„Sechs Minuten, sechs Punkte, Potter", sagte Snape, als er eintrat. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Der Mistkerl hätte auch einfach fünf Punkte abziehen können. Was war schon der Unterschied zwischen fünf und sechs Minuten?

„Ja Sir", sagte Harry, „Wie viele Punkte haben Sie abgezogen für ... Sie wissen schon, letztes Mal?", sagte Harry, der ehrlich zugeben musste, dass Snape zu recht Punkte abgezogen hatte.

„Dreißig", sagte Snape kurzangebunden.

„_Nun, dreißig ist nicht so schlimm. Er hätte auch fünfzig abziehen können. Ich habe ihn Bastard genannt."_

„Okay", meinte er.

„Ich bin so erfreut, dass Sie zustimmen, Potter", sagte Snape sarkastisch, „_Legil_ – Potter, ziehen Sie diese idiotischen Dinger sofort aus."

„Was?", fragte Harry und bemerkte dann mit einem sinkenden Gefühl, dass Snape auf seine Handschuhe sah.

„_Verdammt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er mich keine Gryffindorsucher Handschuhe tragen lässt. Obwohl er sie in Zaubertränke nicht bemerkt hat."_

„Sir, ich habe nicht ... ich möchte nicht."

Snape zog eine höhnische Miene. „Sie werden diese Dinger nicht tragen, wenn Sie Anweisungen von mir entgegen nehmen. Ziehen Sie sie AUS!"

„Sicher ... ich habe nur meinen Zauberstab oben vergessen, ich werde ihn holen ..."

„Sie brauchen ihn heute nicht."

„Oh gut. Dann ... ich werde … ich äh."

„Accio Potters Handschuhe."

Harry ballte seine Hände rasch zu Fäusten, doch die Handschuhe schlängelten sich trotzdem ab und flogen in Snapes Griff. Harry wollte nichts lieber, als seine Hand hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken, doch ihm war klar, wenn er DAS tat, würde Snape wissen, dass sie nicht gesehen werden sollte. Heimlich drehte er den Handrücken nach innen, in der Hoffnung, Snape würde nichts bemerken.

Snape schien sich durchaus bewusst zu sein, dass etwas im Gange war. Er griff nach Harry Händen und sah beinahe sofort die vier langen präzisen Schnitte. Überrascht und doch wissend (wie Harry dachte) sah er ihn an.

„Hermines Kater, Krummbein", er versuchte zu lachen, „so ein böses Tier. Wirklich peinlich ..."

Snape sagte nichts, sondern griff nach Harrys Kinn, hob seinen Kopf an und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„_Schließ deine Augen. Lass es ihn nicht sehen. Denk nicht ans Ritzen, denk an Katzen."_

Harry wusste dennoch, dass sich seine Selbstverletzungen durch seine ganzen Gedanken zogen, so deutlich wie in großen Buchstaben geschrieben.

Snape ließ sein Gesicht los und Harry sah zu Boden. Dann, ohne die Augen von Harrys Gesicht abzuwenden, griff er nach Harrys Arm. Harry versuchte ihn wegzuziehen, doch Snape griff so fest zu, dass er glaubte blaue Flecken zu bekommen. Immer noch intensiv in sein Gesicht starrend, riss Snape den Ärmel auf und schob ihn den Arm hinauf.

* * *

Danke für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

By youcantseeus


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Normal?**

Harry stand still, kaum atmend, als Snape seinen verwundeten Arm betrachtete. Snapes Miene war regungslos, doch dass jemand anders seine Verletzungen sah, gab Harry ein schreckliches Gefühl.

„_Oh mein Gott, ich bin ein solcher Freak! Wie konnte ich je denken, ich sei normal? Wie konnte ich denken DIES wäre normal? Ich BIN wirklich verrückt."_

Er hatte sich nie als Freak gefühlt, während er es getan hatte ... er war zu beschäftigt, an andere Dinge zu denken. Und danach tat er gewöhnlich die normalsten Dinge der Welt und was er allein in seinem Schlafzimmer tat, hatte nichts mit seinem wirklichen Leben zu tun. Es war etwas, dass er verdeckt machte, wenn er allein war – niemand wusste davon, also war es auch nur halb in seinem Kopf. In der Tat war er jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Ärmel zurückrollte so fasziniert von den Schnitten, weil ein kleiner Teil von ihm nicht damit rechnete, dass sie da waren, wenn er nachsah.

Harry versuchte seinem Professor den Arm zu entwinden, doch Snape griff weiterhin fest zu.

„Lassen Sie los", schnappte Harry, „Sie tun mir weh!"

Harry erwartete einen sarkastischen Kommentar, etwas wie „und _das _würden Sie sicher nicht wollen, oder Potter". Snape fuhr fort nichts zu sagen und festigte seinen Griff nur ein wenig. Erst nachdem Harry aufhörte sich zu sträuben, ließ Snape seinen Arm langsam los. Er wandte Harry seinen Rücken zu.

„Nun", sagte er endlich, etwas Sonderbares in seiner Stimme, „kommen Sie Mr. Potter." Snape schritt zur Tür.

„Was? Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wir werden mit Professor McGonagall über die Male an Ihren Armen reden und dann werden wir zusehen, dass Madame Pomfrey sie heilen kann."

„Was!" Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Haben Sie etwa vor, dem gesamten Hogwarts Personal davon zu berichten? Wenn Professor McGonagall das herausfindet, dann bin ich tot, ich bin einfach tot ..."

Snape wandte sich um und warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Es ... es ist nur eine Redewendung", sagte Harry, der den Blick kannte, „jeder sagt es. Das bedeutet überhaupt nichts."

„Sicher", sagte Snape kurz. „Professor McGonagall ist Ihre Hauslehrerin, Mr. Potter. Wenn ein Lehrer herausfindet, dass ein Schüler ein persönliches Problem hat, wird dieses Problem an den Hauslehrer weitergetragen."

„Oh, kommen Sie, glauben Sie, das hilft mir?", fragte Harry. „Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass McGonagall verständnisvoll ist oder ... oder in der Lage mir zu helfen? Nicht dass ich Professor McGonagall nicht mag, aber sie ... ich will nicht, dass sie es weiß."

Snape erwiderte nichts.

„Hören Sie Sir", sagte Harry, während er versuchte seinen Ärmel zuzuknöpfen und bemerkte, dass Snape den Knopf abgerissen hatte. „Warum vergessen Sie nicht einfach, was Sie gesehen haben? Sicherlich kümmert es Sie nicht ob ich ein paar kleine Schnitte an meinen Armen mache?"

Plötzlich schien Snape sehr wütend zu werden. „Ich habe nicht meine ganze Zeit darauf verwendet nach Ihnen zu sehen, sicherzustellen, dass Ihre Dummheit Sie nicht umbringt, nur damit Sie die falsche Vene treffen – entweder zufällig oder absichtlich – und verbluten, Potter!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich habe es unter Kontrolle!"

„Haben Sie?", fauchte Snape und griff nach Harrys Arm. „Was ist mit diesem Schnitt?", er berührte einen langen Riss auf Harrys Handgelenk, „gefährlich nahe an Ihrer Ader im Handgelenk, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Vielleicht. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, okay."

„Wirklich? Klingt nicht nach 'unter Kontrolle haben' in meinen Ohren."

Harry schauderte es. „Vielleicht", gab er zu, „aber, guter Gott, ich kann nicht an ihre Gesichter denken, wenn sie es herausfinden. Das Mitleid, das Entsetzen. Leute, die sich um mich sorgen denken, ich sei verrückt."

„Professor McGonagall ist seit dreißig Jahren Hauslehrerin. Ich bin sicher, sie hatte schon vorher mit solchen Dingen zu tun."

„In Gryffindor? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Auch Gryffindors können Probleme haben. Wie Sie gerade demonstrieren."

„Ich wette, auch Sie haben schon mit so etwas zu tun gehabt, huh?", fragte Harry ruhig, zögernd. „Sie sind auch Hauslehrer."

„Vielleicht", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Und ich wette, Sie haben viele Heiltränke herumliegen."

„Mr. Potter, wollen Sie ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass _ich_ versuche Ihnen zu helfen?"

„Am liebsten wäre mir, Sie könnten es einfach vergessen", flüsterte Harry, „aber ich will sicher nicht, dass jemand anderer davon erfährt."

„Ich denke, es wäre ratsam mit jemandem, dem Sie vertrauen und respektieren darüber zu reden."

„Nein ...", sagte Harry langsam. „Ich schätze ...", er sortierte seine Gedanken, „ich schätze, wenn es schon jemand wissen muss, macht es mir nichts aus, wenn Sie es sind. Weil Sie mich nicht mögen. Sie haben keine Erwartungen an mich."

Snape warf Harry einen zweifelhaften Blick zu.

„Sie werden sich nicht enttäuscht oder schuldig oder so fühlen", versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Sie können objektiv bleiben. So lange Sie es nicht jedem gegenüber in Slytherin ausplaudern müssen oder etwas ähnlich Dummes tun", beendete er seine Erklärung und dachte daran, was Snape über Lupin in seinem dritten Jahr ‚herausgerutscht' war.

„Glauben Sie, ich will meine Arbeit verlieren, Potter? Ich kann so etwas niemandem erzählen."

Harry sagte nichts. Snape seufzte tief auf, als gebe er sich selbst auf. „Setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl, Potter", sagte er.

Harry setzte sich und Snape verließ prompt den Raum. Harry hoffte, er würde nicht McGonagall oder Pomfrey oder (schlimmer noch) Dumbledore holen. Nach ein, zwei Minuten kam Snape jedoch mit einigen Tränken wieder.

„_Also heilt er mich jetzt?"_

„Ziehen Sie das Hemd aus", sagte Snape kurz.

Harry zog sein Hemd aus und sah hinunter auf seine Arme. Er hatte sie nie zuvor als Ganzes betrachtet, immer nur auf den einen oder anderen Schnitt gerichtet, nicht auf den gesamten Arm. Er war wirklich angewidert. Seine Arme sahen nicht mehr wie menschliche Körperteile aus. Snape zog sich einen Stuhl vor ihn.

„Strecken Sie den Arm aus", sagte er.

„Ich kann das selber tun", verteidigte Harry sich, „ich bin kein Kind."

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht gestatten, es halbherzig zu tun oder absichtlich Stellen auszulassen. Strecken Sie Ihren Arm aus."

Harry stieß seinen Arm vor und kam sich sehr albern vor. Snape begann systematisch eine grüne, klebrige Paste auf seinen Schnitten zu verteilen. Bei der Anzahl Schnitte, die er hatte, dachte er es sei einfacher den ganzen Kram über seinem Arm auszugießen, doch Snape tat das nicht. Snape gelangte zu einem besonders schlimmen Schnitt, der infiziert aussah.

„Nicht diesen", sagte Harry plötzlich. Snape sah ihn überrascht an. „Es ist mein Lieblings-", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Snape griff fest nach seinem Arm und schien ein besonderes Vergnügen daran zu haben, eine sehr große Menge Paste über den Schnitt zu verteilen. Harry seufzte.

„Warum hatten Sie das Bedürfnis so etwas zu tun?", fragte Snape, während er Harrys Arm behandelte. „Sie haben alles, was sich ein junger Mann Ihres Alters wünschen kann. Reicht Ihnen das nicht aus?" Snapes Stimme war nicht sarkastisch, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann ihn ernsthaft fragte.

„Ich habe nichts", sagte Harry zornig. „Alles, was andere Teenager ausprobieren dürfen, darf ich nicht. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Ich verstehe."

Beide schwiegen, während Snape fortfuhr Harrys Arme zu heilen. Harry zitterte erneut, es war kalt in Snapes Büro ohne sein Hemd, obwohl er ein Unterhemd trug. Als Snape beinahe fertig war, begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas von der Salbe geben und möchte, dass Sie sie jeden Tag anwenden", sagte er geschäftsmäßig. „Ihre Schnitte und anderen Verletzungen sollten bald verheilt sein, wenn jedoch viele von ihnen magisch zugefügt waren, befürchte ich, dass Sie bleibende Narben behalten werden."

Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht. Würde er nie wieder kurze Ärmel tragen können?

„Obwohl Sie möglicherweise einen Spruch finden werden, um sie zu verbergen."

„Werden Sie mir einen Zauber zeigen, der die hier auf meiner Hand versteckt?", fragte Harry.

Snape schnaubte. „Und Ihnen einen Weg zeigen, wie Sie in Zukunft selbst zugefügte verstecken können? Das denke ich nicht, Mr. Potter."

„Sie werden mir Ihre Arme vor Beginn jeder Okklumentikstunde vorzeigen", fuhr Snape nach einem Moment fort.

„Was?", rief Harry. „Nein, nein …"

„Und", machte Snape weiter, als habe er Harry nicht gehört, „wenn Sie weiterhin Zeichen einer Selbstverletzung aufweisen, dann werde ich gezwungen sein, Professor McGonagall oder Professor Dumbledore davon zu berichten."

„Das können Sie nicht!"

„Dann tun Sie es nicht!"

Einen Augenblick später beendete Snape seine Behandlung und redete weiter. „Sie werden ebenfalls jetzt in Ihr Zimmer gehen und mir Ihre Rasierklinge, Ihr Taschenmesser, welchen Zaubertrank auch immer Sie benutzt haben um sich zu verbrennen und alles andere bringen."

„Aber ..."

„JETZT, Potter."

„_Ich hätte ihn gleich zu McGonagall gehen lassen sollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie mir nur eine strenge Rede gehalten und ein paar bedeutungsvolle Blicke während des Unterrichts zugeworfen."_

„Ja Sir", sagte Harry hoffnungslos. Er zog sein Hemd wieder an und eilte hoch in den Schlafsaal. Er nahm die Dinge, die Snape verlangt hatte (es waren nur noch wenige Tropfen des Tranks übrig), tat sie in seine Tasche und eilte zurück in Snapes Büro. Er war nicht allzu besorgt, er konnte immer noch einen der vielen Sprüche in seinem Buch verwenden, wenn er es wieder brauchte. Er konnte sich immer noch in seine Beine schneiden oder andere Stellen. Snape konnte ihn ja schlecht vor Beginn jeder Stunde ausziehen.

Als er zurückkam schüttete er schweigend die Dinge aus seiner Tasche und gab sie nacheinander Snape.

„Diesen Trank haben Sie in meinem Unterricht gelernt", kommentierte Snape.

„Wo sonst denken Sie, würde ich Zaubertränke lernen?"

„Oh ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht tatsächlich ein _Buch_ gelesen."

„Üben wir jetzt Okklumentik?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich glaube, wir haben in der Tat schon einige Minuten überzogen."

„Oh verdammt!", schrie Harry. „Oh – ich meine ... 'tschuldigung. Ich habe Quidditchtraining jetzt gleich, und ich muss rennen."

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre Ausdrucksweise, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape glatt.

Harry grollte. Konnte Snape ihm nicht einmal _jetzt_ eine Pause gönnen? Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken und begann aus dem Raum zu laufen.

Snapes Stimme stoppte ihn. „Potter", sagte der Mann.

„Ja?", Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Es könnten Ihnen schlimmere Dinge geschehen, wissen Sie."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und ging hinaus.

* * *

Er kam ein paar Minuten zu spät zum Quidditch und fand die anderen im Kreis sitzend auf dem Quidditchfeld vor.

„Was machen wir?", fragte Harry, sich neben Ginny setzend und im Kopf verständlicherweise mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Darauf warten, dass du aufkreuzt", antwortete Ron. „Es wird erwartet, dass wir heute einen neuen Teamkapitän wählen und alle Mitglieder müssen für die Wahl anwesend sein.

„Oh, richtig", sagte Harry atemlos. „Nun, ich stimme für Ron."

„Was?", fragte Ron. „Ich bin erst seit zwei Jahren im Team."

„Ja, aber die einzigen, die länger dabei sind, sind ich und Katie und keiner von uns will."

„Woher wissen wir, dass du ihn nicht nur vorschlägst, weil er dein Kumpel ist", fragte Jack Sloper.

„Ron ist die beste Wahl", antwortete Harry vehement, „er liebt Quidditch, niemand weiß mehr über Spielstrategien und ich schätze, er ist bereit euch alle in Reih und Glied zu halten."

Ron errötete. „Ich kann kein Kapitän sein."

„Ich werde für Ron stimmen", sagte Katie lächelnd.

„Aber ... aber ...", meinte Ron.

„Wer stimmt alles für Ron als neuen Teamchef?", schrie Harry.

Einer nach dem anderen hob seine Hand. Harry lächelte.

* * *

Nach dem Training traf Ron Harry allein im Schlafsaal an.

„Äh, hi Harry", sagte er und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Hi", sagte Harry leise.

„Also, hm, warum hast du das für mich getan, obwohl wir gestritten haben?"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, dass du der Beste wärst. Außerdem", Harry zuckte die Schultern, „bist du immer noch mein Freund."

„Ja. Einiges von dem Kram, den ich gesagt habe tut mir wirklich Leid", Ron sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Harry wusste, dass er keine vielsagendere Entschuldigung erwarten konnte.

„Du hattest Recht. Ich war selbstsüchtig. Wenn ich das Team verlassen wollte, hätte ich gehen sollen. Ich hätte nicht jeden einfach hängen lassen dürfen, so wie ich es tat."

„Also wirst du immer noch gehen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Ja", sagte er, „ich habe es nicht getan, um dir eins auszuwischen, weißt du. Das ist das, was ich tun muss."

Ron sah ihn scharf an. „Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht. Ich meine, Quidditch war immer etwas, was du wirklich gemocht hast. Aber ich schätze, es ist besser, wenn ich nichts mehr dazu sage."

Harry war für den Rest des Abends in gehobener Stimmung, es war gut zu wissen, dass er und Ron Freunde sein konnten, egal was für Unterschiede bestanden. Später jedoch, begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Snape nun sein Geheimnis kannte. Es verkomplizierte die Dinge und Snape war unvorhersagbar, er könnte es _jedem _erzählen. Harry dachte noch immer, es sei besser, als das es seine Freunde wüssten und ihn für einen Freak hielten.

Sorgen hielten Harry bis in die späte Nacht hinein wach. Normalerweise hätte er sich in so einem Moment verletzt, doch er fand es eine bessere Idee, wenigstens jetzt davon zu lassen. Harry begann durch seinen Besitz zu wühlen, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihn vom Ritzen ablenkte. Er tauchte mit der Karte der Rumtreiber wieder auf.

„_Dieses Jahr habe ich kaum darauf geschaut_", dachte Harry bei sich, öffnete die Karte und sah sie an. Er schaute genauer, als er drei Punkte auf einem Haufen sah, oben in dem selten besuchten Korridor im dritten Stockwerk.

„_Habe ich richtig gesehen?"_

Drei Punkte, zwei gegen einen, sie waren mit Draco Malfoy, Theodor Nott und Caydon Snape beschriftet. Harry runzelte die Stirn, das war sicher einen näheren Blick wert. Harry warf sich seinen Tarnumhang um und ging nachsehen.

Harry schlich um die Ecke, möglichst leise, um nicht gehört zu werden. Er fand nur Caydon vor, in eine Ecke gedrückt und schniefend. Weinte er etwa? Harry überprüfte rasch die Karte, kein Malfoy war mehr in Sicht.

Er ging zurück um die Ecke und nahm seinen Umhang ab, so dass Caydon nicht sehen würde, dass es ein Tarnumhang war. Dann ging er leise auf den Jungen zu.

„Caydon", sagte er sanft.

Caydon sprang auf und sah hoch. Harry schnappte nach Luft, der Junge war _verletzt_, obwohl es im Licht von Caydons Lumos schwer zu erkennen war. Seine Nase blutete, der Umhang war zerrissen, dass Auge fing an blau zu werden.

„H – Harry", stotterte Caydon.

„Hat Malfoy dich zusammengeschlagen?", fragte Harry.

„Was! Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Caydon noch immer weinend.

„Was ist dann geschehen?"

Caydon sagte nichts, fuhr nur fort, leise zu weinen.

„Komm schon, ich bring dich zu Madam Pomfrey", drängte Harry.

„Nein!", schrie Caydon plötzlich auf.

„Du musst verarztet werden. ich werde dich nicht hier lassen."

„Dann bring mich zu meinem Vater", sagte Caydon schließlich. „Er wird mir helfen."

By Youcantseeus

Danke für eure Reviews. Nachdem ich endlich meine Prüfungen über- und bestanden habe, kann ich mich endlich mal wieder dem Übersetzen widmen und höre auch direkt wieder an einer netten Stelle auf ...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Bis zum nächsten chap!


End file.
